Tudo é possível
by Dessa-chan
Summary: UA Kag Inu, San Mir! InuYasha e Kagome sempre foram amigos, mas quando passou a namorar outra pessoa ele deixou de falar com ela. Agora, depois que acabaram, será que Kagome irá perdoálo? Será que daí nascerá uma nova emoção? Completo!
1. O convite

Oieee!! Gente!! Espero que gostem desse Fanfic!!! É o meu primeiro fanfic por isso peguem leve!! Me mandem rewies reclamando, elogiando. Mas mandem!! Por favor!!! EU ainda num sei mexe nesse troço. Se tiver algo errado me avisem ok? Bjus Dessa-chan

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma tarde quente de verão em Tóquio. No Templo Higurashi uma doce menina de 16 anos, cabelos negros e olhos azuis estava deitada no sofá sem fazer nada além de brincar com seu gatinho Buyo. O telefone toca e ela se levanta para atender:

-Alô?-perguntou a voz na outra linha.

Oi, Sango- respondeu Kagome

E aí? Amiga!! Tudo bem com você? –disse Sango animada

Tudo, Sango e você?- disse Kagome

Tudo . Escuta só, Kagome. Será que eu posso ir na sua casa? EU tenho que te contar algumas coisas- perguntou Sango ansiosa (=p tri oferecida XD)

Claro!!!- disse Kagome super animada

Ufa!! Tá bom! Eu pensei que você não iria deixar-disse Sango aliviada.

Que isso!É um prazer receber os amigos! Além do mais você já é considerada da família- disse ela

Ok! Então eu vou aí, por volta das três ok?-disse Sango

Ok!! Bjus tchau- disse Kagome e desligou o telefone.

Eram exatamente 3 horas quando Sango chegou na casa de Kagome.

Din don

-Deve ser a Sango- disse Kagome se levantando do sofá e abrindo a porta.

-Oi!!-cumprimenta Sango. Também tinha 16 anos e era amiga de Kagome desde o maternal. Possuía cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.

- Entra!! Vamos subir!!- disse Kagome subindo as escadas e entrando no quarto dela junto com Sango. O quarto de Kagome era um cômodo de tamanho médio, de cor rosa claro e repleto de ursinhos de pelúcia. A cada canto,do quarto de Kagome, que você olhasse daria de cara com um ser de pelúcia.

Então o que você queria me dizer?- perguntou Kagome sentando na cama curiosa.

Não é bem dizer, mas sim te convidar- disse Sango empurrando alguns bichos de pelúcia pro lado para poder se sentar na cama.

Ai ai ai- disse Kagome impaciênte

Bom... É que abriu uma nova boate na cidade e eu tava pensado... Que nós poderiámos ir.-disse Sango

Nós quem Sango?- disse Kagome com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Eu, você e...-enrolou ela

e...- continuou Kagome

e.. o InuYasha e o Mirok- falou Sango hesitante.

Nãããão!! Nem pensar- disse Kagome incrédula

Por quê? perguntou Sango chorosa

Ai Sango! Você sabe muito bem que eu não suportaria ver ele- disse Kagome

Mas, Kagome... Isso é passado. Eu sei que você ainda gosta dele e que ele acabou ficando com aquela... da Kikyou. Mas você tem que superar isso. ALIÁS..- disse ela mas foi interrompida por Kagome

Aliás o que? Ai Sango! Eu não quero ferir meu coração de novo- disse Kagome cruzando os braços e as pernas emburrada.

Calma!! Deixa eu terminar. Aliás, ele acabou com a ... da Kikyou- disse Sango

É? Por quê –perguntou Kagome curiosa

Não sei ao certo!! – disse Sango- Mas então? Você vai ir?

aiai Tá bom!! Você me convenceu! –disse Kagome um pouco mais feliz.

yeahh!!!!- gritou Sango- A boate vai ser inaugurada sábado!!!( _o genteee!! Era quinta- feira ok?)_

Ok!! Aí você vem aqui de tadezinha pra gente se arrumar e aí você dorme aqui!- disse Kagome

YeaaaH! Vai ser muito divertido reviver os velhos tempos- disse Sango animada.

Veremos- pensou Kagome

Às oito da noite de Sábado, Sango chega na casa de Kagome e, logo que a vê, se espanta com o desespero da menina:

O que foi Kagome?- perguntou Sango preocupada.

Você nem sabe?- choramingou ela

O QUÊ?

EU não tenho roupa para ir

¬¬ Eu não acredito que é isso!!- disse Sango

Não se preocupe filha!! Eu comprei uma roupa para você!-disse a Mãe de Kagome lhe entregando um pacote dourado. Kagome abre, na mesma hora e fica alucinada. No pacote contia uma blusa que Kagome tanto namorara e nunca comprara, pois estava sem dinheiro.

Enquanto isso, num apartamento extremamente bagunçado, dois jovens conversavam, enquanto "tentavam se arrumar:

E então InuYasha? Nervoso?- caçoou Mirok, um rapaz de cabelos negros, presos num rabinho, e olhos azuis.

Feh! Por que estaria?- retrucou InuYasha, um meio-yokai de cabelos prateados, com duas orelinhas em cima da cabeça, e olhos dourados, enquanto tentava, deseperadamente, colocarar as meias nos pés.

Bom!!! É o que parece!!!!-disse Mirok olhando pra ele

Por quê?- perguntou InuYasha

Bom.. além de você estar tentando colocar essa luva no seu pé em vez da meia faz meia hora...- disse Mirok.

Duh!!!- disse InuYasha para si mesmo, tocando a luv anum canto, enquanto pegava uma meia e coloca nos pés.

... Você também vai falar com a Srta. Kagome hoje. Coisa que você não faz desde que se "relacionou" com Srta. Kikyou- cintunuou Mirok fazendo sinal com osm dedos, indicando aspas na hora em que pronunciou o verbo relacioar.- Por que... aquilo não era realacionamento.! Vocês SÓ brigavam e ela acabou te trai..

CALA BOCA, MIROK- cortou InuYasha se levantando furioso.

OK- disse Mirok

Não quero mais falar nisso, tá ouvindo?- disse InuYasha e Mirok afirmou com a cabeça- Vamos!

Kagome e Sango não haviam conversado muito, pois estavam ocupadas se arrumando. Até que Kagome, que não aguentava mais segurar a curiosidade pergunta:

Sango? Você gosta do Mirok?

- QUÊ?N-não.. c-cla-r-ro que n-não- mentiu a garota.

Ahaa, sei!- disse Kagome olhando desconfiada para a amiga.- Confessa! Você gosta dele. Eu vejo como você olha para ele e eu sei, que por mais que ele seja meio tarado, você GOSTA dele.

Meio não!! Totalmente!! Mas, sim, eu gosto dele- confessou Sango envengonhada.- Nossa Kagome!!! Você tá um arraso!! Só quero ver a cara do InuYasha!! hehehe

Ai! Pára!! Eu tô um horror- disse Kagome envergonhada. Ela vestia um calça de couro (_mano!! XDD_) preto, com a blusa que sua mãe havia lhe dado. Era azul, para realçar os olhos de Kagome, manga ¾ e na barriga era meio repartida em duas tiras. De cada lado havia tipo de uma argola prata no meio do tecido( _ai!! Eu tenho uma blusa assim e num sei descrever!! ' A Argola num é pendurada é meio que separando os dois lados_.). Usava o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo com duas mechas caídas no rosto.

Tá nada!! Tá linda. E eu? Como fiquei?- perguntou Sango. Sango vestia uma calça jeans escura com uma blusa vermelha, maga comprida e era meio rasgada. Seu cabelos estava preso numa trança.

Linda, amiga- disse Kagome.

BI BI BIBI

-Devem ser eles!! Vamos descer!!- disse Sango enquanto pegava a bolsa e descia as escadas.

CERTO- disse Kagome fazendo o mesmo.

****

**Oie!! espero que tenham gostado!! Eu gostaria de agradecer a minhas amigas, Gy (que me ajudou no sumário emeu deu o maior apoio te amo miga!!) e a Lo que me deu uns toques. Beijinhos a todos! E até a próxima.**


	2. A festa

**Oie!! Gente!! ó aí o capítulo 2, espero que estejam gostando da minha fanfic! Tô pensando em escreve outra com a Gy-chan! É isso! Boa leitura!!**

Capítulo 2 

Kagome sentiu um frio na barriga quando avistou InuYasha, encostado no carro. Fazia muito tempo que não via ele e parecia que, na opinião dela, estava ainda mais lindo, principalmente por causa roupa. Vestia uma calça jeans azul escura, com um camisa preta e jaqueta de couro da mesma cor. O mesmo sentiu InuYasha ao fitar a garota. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns momentos até Mirok cortar o clima:

Boa noite, garotas!! Como estão?

Muito bem, Mirok!!– disse Sango olhando desconfiada para o garoto.

Sabia que você está bonita? -disse Mirok se aproximando de Sango

Nem vem!!Te conheço Mirok!! Você vai aprontar alguma coisa- disse Sango se afastando um pouco dele e sentando no banco traseiro o carro.

Nossa! Desse jeito você tá dizendo que eu sou um tarado- disse Mirok se sentando ao lado dela.

E não é?- disse Sango se afastando dele.

Kagome que ,até agora, não haiva falado nada se dirigiu ao banco dianteiro do carro, sem olhar InuYasha, apenas dizendo um baixo "OI".

A viagem até a boate foi silenciosa. Pelo menos para Kagome e InuYasha, pois Mirok não parava de aprontar e Sango bater nele. Quando chegaram a Boate "Sengoku Jidai", eles desceram do carro e se dirigiram à entrada. Mirok e Sango desceram primeiro enquanto InuYasha e Kagome ficaram pra trás. InuYasha, estranhando por sua melhor amiga ainda não ter dirigido uma palavra à ele, puxou ela pelo braço e disse:

Por que você tá me evitando?

Nós vamos nos separar deles!!- avisou Kagome tentando fugir do assunto.

Não muda de assunto! O que está havendo?O que eu fiz de errado?- perguntou Inu Yasha confuso. (Quantas perguntas XDD)

"Nada só feriu meu coração ficando com aquela.... da Kikyou"- pensou Kagome furiosa enquanto tentava encarar aqueles olhos dourados.- Nada, InuYasha. Só estou um pouco chateada.

Com o quê?O que foi que eu fiz?- perguntou InuYasha

Nada!! Foi isso mesmo que você fez!!! Desde que você começou a namorar a Kikyou a nossa amizade foi por água à baixo! Você nem se quer se importou comigo. Logo eu que sempre te apoei nas horas difíceis. E avisei que aquela mulher não valia a pena. E olha o que ela faz? Te deixa e faz com que eu fique chateada contigo pela razão de você não ter me escutado quando eu te avisei- explodiu Kagome. (gente! Não se preocupe!! Ela falou baixo!! Sem escândalo!! ')

InuYasha estava tão surpreso com a reação da garota, que não conseguiu falar nada até que ela terminasse. A cada palavra que ela falava doía mais seu coração, pois, realmente, ele havia deixado sua melhor amiga por uma pessoa que não valia a pena. Não a havia escutado e somente sofreu. Arrependido pelo que fez disse:

Kagome!

O que foi?- ralhou Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos

Me perdoa por fazer você sofrer. Realmente eu sô um "bocó" de não ter te escutado e ter te deixado para trás. Eu realmente me arrependo de tudo o que eu fiz.- disse InuYasha abraçando Kagome. Kagome ficou absorta por alguns instantes. Apreciando aquele abraço que ele não a dava a tanto tempo até que disse:

InuYasha! Eu te perdôo se você me prometer uma coisa..- disse Kagome levantando a cabeça.

O que, meu anjo?- perguntou InuYasha olhando para Kagome.

Que nunca mais vai me esquecer- disse Kagome

Eu nunca te esqueci!! Eu penso em você todos os dias da minha vida!- sussurou InuYasha no ouvido de Kagome deixando-a escalarte.- Vamos!! Viemos hoje para nos divertir.

A boate tinha muitos ambientes. Havia a pista de dança bem no meio, que agora tocava uma música bem embalada, a direita deles havia um barzinho com um balcão transparente que, dentro de cada um, havia uma luz de cor diferente. Mais para trás havia sofázinhos com mesinhas e, a cada minuto passava um garçom para atender as pessoas sentadas neles.

Eles se dirigiram aos sofazinhos e se sentaram. Mirok e Sango logo pediram uma bebida, enquanto Kagome olhava fixamente o chão pensando no que InUyadha havia lhe dito minutos antes. InuYasha percebendo que a amiga estava quieta demais, propôs:

Dança comigo?

O quê?-perguntou Kagome incrédula para InuYasha. Fazia muito tempo que não dançava com ele e, antes, tudo era tão inocente que, agora, ela achava que não era bem assim.

Você tá surda? Eu te convidei para dançar?- disse InuYasha que já havia se levantado me esticado a mão para ela.

T-t-á.. tá- gaguejou Kagome pegando na mão dele.

Nós já voltamos ok?- disse InuYasha para Mirok e Sango, enquanto conduzia Kagome até a "pista de dança". Sango apenas respondeu para InuYasha levantando o copo na maneira de dizer "Vá em frente", e depois se virou para Mirok e disse:

Isso vai ser interessante.

Kagome estava tão hipnotizada que nem olhava para onde InuYasha a levava. Só sabia que tinham acabado de parar no meu da pista e InuYasha tinha dito algo como "Já volto!! Fique Aqui" e segundos depois ouviu a voz do DJ falando:

Agora a sessão dos recados: Takenashi pede pra ficar com Lita. Mirok diz a Sango "Me perdoa". E por último , InuYasha diz: "Kagome! Essa música é para você."

Kagome mal podia acreditar. Estava morrendo de vergonha, apesar de InuYasha, Sango e Mirok serem os únicos, na boate a conhecerem ela. InuYasha se chegou perto dela bem na hora que começou a música.

-Eaí? Gostou?- perguntou InuYasha.

Ahm, mas que vergonha!! Por quê pra mim? O que tem a ver?- perguntou ela ruborizada.

Escuta que é uma mensagem minha. E a música tocava:

Every week and minute  
I sit here thinking of you

**(A cada minuto que passa, eu sento aqui pensando em você) **  
I can´t wait to get in  
I´m waiting for the week to be trough  
(**Não posso esperar para entrar, estou esperando a semana passar)**

Kagome pensava, enquanto dançava, o que InuYasha queria dizer pra ela através daquela música.

  
Refrão:   
Saturday´s the only day I am really think of  
Cause any other day is just another day no doubt

(**Sábado é o único dia que penso desde que acordo, porque qualquer outro dia é apenas outro dia)**  
Cause every time I think about you, thoughts go trough my mind  
And everybody´s working for the weekend  
(**Porque toda hora eu penso em você, pensamentos passam pela minha cabeça. ****E todos estão trabalhando para o final de semana)**

InuYasha olhava ansioso para Kagome e, a cada instante, eles se aproximavam mais um do outro.

Everything is alright on a Saturday night  
And I´ve got all my fellows with their honey by my side

(**Está tudo certo em um Sábado a noite, esta noite tenho todos os meus amigos "festando" ao meu lado)**  
The DJ spins a record ´till he hits the morning light  
And everything´s gonna be OK  
Cause it´s a Saturday  
(**o DJ solta o som até atingir a luz da manhã, e tudo ficará bem porque é Sábado)**

Kagome se aproximava mais e mais de InuYasha, dançando de acordo coma música, hipnotizada pelos olhos dourados dele.

  
And thinking about Monday or Tuesday or Wednesday it´s alright  
And thinking about Thursday or Friday cause tonight´s Saturday night

(**Pensando na sengunda, ou Terça, ou Quarta está tudo bem...**

**Pensando na quinta ou na sexta porque hoje é Sábado a noite)**

  
  
Every week and hour  
I think about just you all by my side

(**A cada hora que passa**

**Eu penso sobre vocês aqui do meu lado)**

And I can´t wait much longer  
Wanna show you how I feel for you tonight

(**E eu não posso esperar muito mais**

**Quero mostrar como eu me sinto pra você esta noite)**

Refrão:  
Everything is alright on a Saturday night...

A partir desse ponto eles já nem ouviam mais a música. InuYasha se aproximou de Kagome, entrelaçou os braços entre a cintura dela. Ela fez o mesmo só que no pescoço dele. InuYasha aproximava o rosto do dela. Estavam prontos para selar um beijo, mas alguém atrás deles disse:

InuYasha!! O que você está fazendo?

**Agradeciamentos:**

**Tassi-Higurashi: Primeira à comenta!! EEE Ainda bem que está gostando! Eu estou fazendo esse fanfic com muito carinho e espero, realmente, que gostem!! Beijus**

**Gy-chan: Miga queriiiiiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaa!! Bigado por comenta! Você é T.T Sempre me dando apoio! Olha!! Foi vc q me incentivo a posta essa fanfic! valeu bjus**

**Kassie-chan: Tomara que esteja gostando!! Bom.. vc já viu aí que o Inu e a Kag se entendeream um pouco! Bom... Talvez.. Eles vão se acertas, mass. .. Só vai se saber lendo Comenta viu? Beijus!!**

**É isso aí, gente!! Espero que estejam gostando e num esqueçam de comentar!! /o/ Fuiiii Beijõessss**


	3. Entre Gritos e Beijos

AEEEEEEEE!!! GENTE! OUTRO CAPÍTULO AÍ!! TOMARA QUE ESTEJAM GOSTANDO! HUAUA TENHO CERTEZA QUE DEPOIS Q VOCÊS LEREM ESSE VÃO QUERER LER LOGO O CAP4 HIHI MAS SÓÓ´SÁBADO BJUS   
Capítulo 3 

------------------ Flash Back-----------------------------

Estavam prontos para selar um beijo, mas alguém atrás deles disse:

InuYasha!! O que você está fazendo?

--------------------Fim do Flash Back-------------------------

Eles se viraram para ver quem haiva dito isso. E não era ninguém menos que Kikyou, a ex- namorada de InuYasha. Uma garota que tinha quase a mesma aparência de Kagome, só quer era mais alta, tinha os cabelos mais compridos e lisos e possuía olhos castanhos. Sem contar que era muito fria e ciumenta.

K- kiyou?- disse InuYasha surpreso ,enquanto Kagome se desvinciliava do abraço.

Então InuYasha? Você está me traindo é? E ainda com essa aí?- perguntou Kikyou enquanto examinava Kagome de cima a baixo.

K-kyou ? O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou InuYasha.

Precisamos conversar- disse Kikyou puxando InuYasha e se dirigindo á um canto, deixando Kagome arrasada.

Kikyou levou InuYasha a uma parte da boate perto o bar. Eles pararam e ela ficou olhando para InuYasha. Cansada de esperar ele falar disse:

Então? Não vai falar nada?

Falar o quê? Eu não tenho nada para te explicar!!! Nós terminamos- disse InuYasha indignado por ter sido incomodado.

Não lembro disso InuYasha!!!- disse ela no mesmo tom.

Nosso namora acabou a partir da hora em que você me traiu com aquele asqueroso do Narak.- respondeu ele

Ah! Por favor! Aquilo foi diversão!! Você sabe muito bem que quem eu gosto é você e eu sei que você me ama- disse Kikyou se aproximando dele tentando, sem sucesso, seduzi-lo. Se agarrou no pescoço dele e começou a beijar o pescoço dele. InuYasha ficou sem ação até ouvir uma voz atrás deles:

I—Inu- InuYasha!

K- Kagome! N- não é o que você está pensando!- disse ele tentando se livrar da Kikyou.

Lágrimas escorreram pela face de Kagome. Ela não acreditava que, tudo o que InuYasha havia dito, era mentira. Afastou-se quando InuYasha se aproximou. Não queria ouvir, muito menos ser tocada. Saiu correndo sem ao menos dizer a onde ia. A música, as pessoas, nada ela ouvia. Sua mente estava focalizada na cena anterior. Chegou na mesa onde estavam Sango e Mirok, pegou sua bolsa, avisou Sango que já ia e foi para casa.

InuYasha ficou chocado com a reção de Kagome. Não queria a perder justo agora que tinham acabado de reconcialiar. Saiu atrás dela, mas quando chegou na mesa deles, encontrou somente um Mirok meio feliz. Se sentou no sofá e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

E então? O que você fez para a Srta. Kagome? – perguntou Mirok tomando um gole de sua bebida.

Grrrrrr. Um desastre! Tava rolando tudo certo entre eu e a Kagome, mas a Kikyou tinha que chegar!- disse InuYasha furioso encostando-se no sofá.

O que aconteceu?

A Kikyou flagrou e a Kagome. Apesar da gente ter acabado, ela pediu pra eu conversar com ela e eu fui. Anta!! Sou uma anta mesmo!! Eu falei pra ela que a gente tinha acabado, mas ela não queria saber. Veio se "esfregando"! Argh! E a Kagome chegou! Ela pensou que eu tinha voltado com aquela...

Nossa, cara! Você tá mal! Acho que você tem que falar com a Kagome! Mas primeiro deixe-a sozinha essa noite. Não liga pra ela! Amanhã você fala com ela e... Te aviso! Vai ser difícil! Haja cola pra colar o coração partido dela.

Eu sei!!- disse InuYasha e eles se levantaram e foram embora.

Na noite passada Sango encontrou Kagome no meio do caminho para a sua casa. Chamou um táxi e foram embora juntas. Sango havia consolado ela e Kagome já estava um pouquinho melhor, mas ainda muito iludida. Não queria ver InuYasha de jeito nenhum. Nem mesmo quando ele apareceu na tarde anterior:

-Eu não quero falar com ele- respondeu Kagome, gritando, para a mãe trancada dentro do quarto.

A mãe de Kagome desceu as escadas e foi até a sala onde se encontrava Sango, Mirok e InuYasha sentados no sofá.

Pelo jeito ela não quer falar com você- disse ela a InuYasha.

Percebi.- disse InuYasha desanimado.- Ela deve estar me odiando. Só que eu não tive culpa. (num sei não ¬¬ XDD)

Não fica assim!! É que é muito difícil para ela.- disse a mãe de Kagome sentando ao lado dele. (nossa O.O que sofá grande)- sabe... Vocês sempre foram muito amigos e agora que vocês estavam indo tão bem a Kikyou apareceu, mas eu acho que você tem que continuar tentando. Só... Não magoa mais ela.

Obrigado! Pode deixar-disse InuYasha se levantando e se dirigindo à escada- Já volto.

Será que ele vai conseguir?- perguntou Sango e Mirok preoupados à mãe de Kagome quando InuYasha já havia saído.

Espero – disse a mãe de Kagome e voltou a cozinha.

InuYasha subiu as escadas da casa de Kagome. Escadas nas quais já havia subido uma porção de vezes durante sua vida, pois Kagome e eles eram amigos desde que tinham 5 anos. Parou na frente da porta do quarto de Kagome e bateu.

Que é?- respondeu a voz de Kagome

Kagome- disse InuYasha.

O coração de Kagome sobressaltou quando ouviu a voz dele. Ainda gostava dele. Queria abrir a porta, olhar para ele e ficar com ele pro resto da vida, mas o seu orgulho foi mais forte e disse:

SAÍ JÁ DAQUI!! NÃO QUERO NUNCA MAIS FALA COM VOCÊ!!!!!!

Kagome...- dizia InuYasha, mas Kagome não quis saber.

NÃO QUERO SABER!! VOCÊ JÁ ME FEZ SOFRER DEMAIS!! PORQUE NÃO VOLTA PRA KIKYOU? HEIN?? NÃO É ELE QUE VOCÊ AMA?

Kagome... Abre a porta pra gente conversar- pediu InuYasha.

N- não- gaguejou Kagome. Ela sabia que se abrisse a porta seria obrigada a encará-lo e não conseguiria resistir.

Por favor- pediu ele mais uma vez choroso.

Kagome não agüentava mais. Abriu a porta e o encontrou parado com a carinha triste mais linda do mundo. Atirou-se em seus braços e desatou a chorar.

Por que? Por que?- dizia ela- Por que você me faz sofrer desse jeito?

Nunca tive a intenção de te fazer sofrer. Você sabe que eu quero te ver feliz.- disse InuYasha abraçando-a forte.

Então por que estava com Kikyou?- disse ela num tom abafado, porque estava com o rosto colado no ombro dele.

Não sei- disse ele colocando o queixo em cima da cabeça dela.- Eu sou idiota! Eu disse à ela que nosso namoro havia acabado, mas ela não quis saber e venho se.. hm.. você sabe... você chegou e viu tudo. Tentei te explicar, mas você saiu correndo.

O que você sente por mim?- perguntou Kagome agora olhando nos olhos dele.

Eu amo você!!- disse InuYasha, aproximou seu rosto do dela, enquanto abraçava sua cintura, e selou um beijo. Kagome, por alguns instantes ficou sem reação, mas depois correspondeu. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até se separarem por falta de ar.

Também te amo!- disse Kagome, agora sorrindo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Mas que diabos está acontecendo?- perguntou InuYasha assustado

hehe Curiosos?? Hããã? Que bom!!! hihi Beijão amo vocês!! Agora aos agradecimentos:

**Tassi Higurashi: aeee menina valeeeeeeeeeeeu!!Mais uma vez comentando!! . Bigado!! Você é muuuito querida. É eu sei!! . Eu tive que coloca aquele BARRO! SUJO MINHA ROUPA XDDDD**

Sakura Kgome: huahua Que bom que está achando fofa!! O que acho desse capítulo?? EEE VAMOS FAZER UM REVOLUÇÃO PR AMATA O BARRO KIKYOU!! XD COITADA 

Kassie-chan: Valeu mesmo pelo comente!! Urru o/ Que bom que você tá amando fico muito feliz!! . É infelizmente como você viu a Kikynojo apareceu!! ¬¬ Fazer o que, mas aguardem. A Kagome vai dar troco .

**Juli-chan: Brigadooo!! Vô continua sim!! Mas continuem comentando!! o/**

**CaHh Kinomoto: hehe Que bom que você adorou!! Legal a idéia da música né? Hehehe É a KiKYOU APARECEU!! MAS COMO EU JÁ DISSE! A KAGOME VAI DAR O TROCO!! HAUAHUAHUA **

**E COMO SEMPRE UM AGRADECIMENTO A GY-CHAN( LEIAM OS FANFIC DELA SÃO BOOOOOOOONS) QUE ESTÁ SEMPRE E AJUDANDO E DANDO OPINIÕES. VALEU MIGONA BEIJÕES!! ATÉ GENTEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**


	4. Jogos e surpresas

OIEE GENTE!! HÁ QUANTO TEMPO!! NOSSA!! DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA!EU SEI!1 EU DISSE QUE IA POSTA NO SÁBADO REE –TRASADO, MAS NÃO CONSEGUI DEVIDO A TRABALHOS ESCOLARES E SEMANA PASSADA OI POR PREGUIÇA E POR CAUSA DO MEU NIVER!! O/ TO UM ANO MAIS VEINHA!! U.U MAS TO MEIA TRISTE!!! NÃO ESTOU RECEBEM MUITAS REWIES!! TÁ CERTO QUE O FANFIC NÃO É LÁ AQUELAS MARAVILHAS, MAS GENTE, 3 REWIES PRO 3º CAP ME DEIXO TRSITE ;; COMENTEM VIU? ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!!! BEIJOSS!!  
  
Capítulo 4

----------------------Flash Back------------------------

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Mas que diabos está acontecendo?- perguntou InuYasha assustado

----------------------Fim do Flash Back---------------------

InuYasha e Kagome desceram as escadas correndo para ver o autor do grito. Correram até a sala de estar e encontraram Mirok atirado no chão com uma marca de tapa no rosto e uma Sango furiosa em cima do sofá.

Não vou nem perguntar o que aconteceu!!!- disse InuYasha meio risonho.

ESSE BAKA!!! NÃO TEM UMA VEZ! ELE SEMPRE TEM QUE SE APROVEITAR DA SITUAÇÃO!!!- disse Sango furiosa apontando para um Mirok estatelado no chão.

' Parece que tudo voltou ao normal!!!- disse Kagome

Tô vendo! Pelo jeito vocês fizeram as pazes!- disse Mirok se levantando do chão.

E então? O que nós vamos fazer hoje?- disse Sango se sentando no sofá.

É! O que a gente vai fazer?- perguntou Mirok sentando-se do lado de Sango

SAI DE PERTO DE MIM

Tá!! Calma.-disse Mirok se afastando um pouquinho.

MAIS!!!- disse Sango- FICA A 5 METROS DE MIM.

TÁ BOM- disse ele se sentando no chão, do outro lado da sala.- AQUI TÁ BOM?

ÓTIMO.

'''''- InuYasha e Kagome.

AI!! . QUE TÉDIO!! NÃO TEM NADA PRA FAZER AQUI EM CASA.– disse Kagome se atirando num outro sofá, enquanto InuYasha sentava no braço do mesmo.

Hm! Eu tenho uma idéia!!!!- disse Souta, o irmão mais novo de Kagome. Tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos.- Por que vocês não vão na casa de alguém? Quem sabe tenha alguma coisa para fazer lá.

É ISSO! VAMOS FAZER UMA FESTA DO PIJAMAAAAAAA!! NA CASA DO INUYASHAAAA- disse Mirok saltando e correndo na direção de Sango.

FIQUE PARADO ONDE ESTÁ MIROK!!! NÃO SE ATREVA A DAR MAIS UM PASSO SE QUER!!- disse Sango percebendo a ação do amigo.

QUEEEE? NA MINHA CASA?? SEM ESSA!!- disse InuYasha cruzando os braços indignado.

Por que não? Aqui em casa e na casa da Sango não dá porque tem criança e nossos pais não iriam deixar!! E o Mirok mora num apartamento com você!! Por favor!!!- disse Kagome fazendo biquinho.

Ai ... Não me olha com essa cara!! Ai!! Tá!! Eu não consIgo resistir!! Pode ser! Mas vocês têm quem falar com os pais de vocês primeiro!!!- disse InuYasha sorrindo para Kagome.

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- gritou Kagome pulando feito uma louca e se dirigindo à cozinha para falar com a mãe.

InuYasha já possuía 18 anos, portanto já havia licença para dirigir. Era da mesma turma de Kagome porque, como eram amigos antes de entrar na escola, escolheu esperar alguns anos para estudarem juntos. Chegaram no prédio onde se encontrava o apartamento de InuYasha. Entraram na espaçosa recepção e foram cumprimentados pelo porteiro, Sr. Myuga de acordo com InuYasha, e subiram o elevador até o último andar, a cobertura. Passaram por um longo corredor e pararam no número 909, apartamento do InuYasha. O apartamento era composto por 3 quartos, um sendo de hóspedes, uma cozinha, 2 banheiros e uma sala.

Então, agora que estamos aqui, o que vamos fazer?- perguntou Mirok aos outros se sentando no sofá da sala.

Vamos jogar VERDADE E CONSEQÜÊNCIA???- sugeriu Sango animada.

VAMOS!!! O/- disse Kagome pulando.

Como é esse jogo?- perguntou InuYasha confuso.

VAMOS!! o/o/- continuou Kagome

É um jogo... tipo.. de perguntas e respostas. Eu giro a garrafa e, por exemplo, à parte de trás está virada pra mim e a da frente para você. Eu pergunto algo para você. Aí você escolhe.. hãã. VERDADE, CONSEQÜÊNCIA, NOTA E SITUAÇÃO!!!- explicou Sango a InuYasha.

VAMOS!!! o/o/o/- gritou Kagome

KAGOME!!!- ralharam todos.

Tá!! Parei!! ''- disse Kagome

Jogaram por, mais ou menos, duas horas até todos se cansarem. Era a última rodada e Kagome estava ansiosa que ela, por sorte, conseguisse perguntar algo para InuYasha. Kagome girou a garrafa e BINGO!!! Ela conseguiu o que queria:

Então InuYasha...

Hãã... pode ser situação mesmo!!- disse InuYasha nervoso

Hum.. Se você gostasse muito de uma pessoa... hãã.. vamos dar o nome de Joaninha... (XD)... E ela fosse sua amiga melhor amiga. Aí um dia você a vê com um cara que você não gosta muito! Não vai com a cara dele. Você acha que essa pessoa não te merece. E a Joaninha não te ouve e quase não fala mais contigo. Aí a Joaninha acaba com aquele cara e se desculpa contigo. Vai num a festa contigo e diz que gosta de você, mas o ex- dela chega diz que quer conversar coma Joaninha e ela vai e te deixa sozinho. Aí quando você chega, flagra os dois juntos. O que você faria e o que você sentiria?? – Kagome dizia isso baseado no que havia acontecido com ela e InuYasha. InuYasha olhou-a, sério, e disse:

Você ainda não acredita em mim?

Claro que acredito! Senão acreditasse, eu não estaria aqui!Eu.. EU só queria saber como você se sentiria- disse Kagome meio triste.

Ok! Eu me sentiria arrasado e me perguntaria porque, depois dela ter dito que gosta de mim, estaria com o ex dela. E, ao mesmo, tempo ficaria curioso para saber porque ela havia feito aquilo. – disse InuYasha dando um sorriso meio triste.

Ok!! Hãã.. Vamos lá na sua cobertura?? Eu tenho curiosidade!!!!!- disse Kagome se levantando animada.

Tá – disse InuYasha pondo- se ao lado dela

Hãã. Eu e a Sango preferimos ir dormir!! Ok?- disse Mirok cansado ( ñ pensem besteiras u.u)

Ok!! – Eles subiram a escada para a cobertura. Ela era enorme, tinha uma piscina e uma churrasqueira (XDDD) e tinha planta pra tudo quanto é lado.

Nossa! Você gosta de plantas né?? –disse Kagome observando tudo.

FEH... Eu não! É a namorada do meu irmão que coloca esse "matagal" aqui dentro!!- disse InuYasha olhando para o outro lado.

Hã sei- disse Kagome não muito convencida- Qual é o nome dela?

De quem?

Da namorada do seu irmão!!- disse Kagome

AH!!. HUM.. RI.. RINA.. RIME.. AH RIN Isso mesmo!! Rin!! Até que ela é útil! Cozinha bem sabe!!- disse ele sentando-se no banco.

Hm... E eu? Não cozinho bem não?- disse Kagome levantando uma sombrancelha – "Conhece esse nome de algum lugar!AH! DEIXA PRA LÁ!!"

Como eu vou saber!!! Eu nunca comi sua comida

Hãã?

Esquece!!!

Legal essa pisci....

O que foi?- disse InuYasha chegando perto dela.- Mas q..

Olá InuYasha!!!

-----------------------------------

Então? Você acha que eles ficarão bem? Uma vez na vida você se tocou e viu que eles precisavam ficar sozinhos- disse Sango surpresa.

É? Eu tinha dito isso porque eu tava com sono mesmo. E pela sua cara eu deduzi que você também estava- disse Mirok e PAFT

NÃO TEM UMA VEZ! PORQUE VOCÊ SEMPRE PASSA A MÃO EM MIM??

Mas..

Nada de mas!!! Não que ro mais ver você!!- disse Sango e se trancou no quarto de hóspedes.

Droga!! Eu sou um babaca!!- disse Mirok para si mesmo e foi para seu quarto.

-----------------------------------------

Kikyou!! O que você está fazendo não minha casa? Como conseguiu entrar?- perguntou InuYasha furioso vendo que Kikyou havia invadido sua casa e estava em sua piscina.( que possessivoXDD)

Ora ora!! Você esqueceu da chave do seu apartamento comigo e... Eu resolvi fazer uma surpresa!!- disse Kikyou saindo da piscina e se aproximando de InuYasha.

SAÍ DE PERTO DE MIM!!- disse InuYasha

Ah! Que isso! Você não vai preferir essa... – Kikyou olhou Kagome de cima a baixo- hum.. coisa.

-Escuta aqui....- ia dizendo InuYasha, mas Kagome chegou primeiro:

SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE TOCA QUE ELE NÃO TE QUER MAIS, JÁ QUE VOCÊ O TRAIU E, MESMO, ASSIM NÃO QUER FERIR SEUS SENTIMENTOS?? SE NÃO QUER QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA, PARE DE ATORMENTÁ-LO E VÁ EMBORA!- disse Kagome enquanto Kikyou olhava-a com desdém.

Saí você daqui sua vadiazinha!! Francamente, não o que você viu nela, InuYasha!-disse Kikyou empurrando Kagome para o lado. Kagome respirou fundo e disse a InuYasha:

Não dá mais pra agüenta!!!!

O que você vai fazer?- perguntou InuYasha receoso.

Kagome pegou Kikyou pelos cabelos e puxou a cabeça dela para trás de modo que ela podia falar no ouvido dela:

Se toca e se manda daqui!! Você já feriu de mais os sentimentos dos outros!!

Ah! Sua......- disse Kikyou e se agarrou nos cabelos de Kagome. Kagome, para se defender, deu um tapa no rosto dela e Kikyou ficou sem ação. InuYasha olhava tudo abismado até que achou que era hora de separar. Kiyou havia se grudado, de novo, nos cabelos de Kagome e InuYasha separou-as:

Nossa!O QUE É ISSO?? CHEGA DESSA BAIXARIA!!! KIKYOU! VOCÊ VAI PRA SUA CASA E DEVOLVE A MINHA CHAVE!! COMO A KAGOME DISSE! A GENTE ACABOU, SINCERAMENTE, EU NÃO QUERIA FERIR SEUS SENTIMENTOS COMO VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO, MAS JÁ QUE NÃO HÁ ESCOLHA! AMANHÃ MESMO EU VOU TROCAR TODAS AS FECHADURAS DO APARTAMENTO. ATÉ MAIS!!- InuYasha estava dando um daqueles sermões em que, por serem verdad,e eram os piores de se escutar. Kikyou saiu do apartamento, arrasada, mas não deixou o seu orgulho de lado:

INUYASHA!! UM DIA VOCÊ VAI PERCEBER O QUE PERDEU!!!! – disse e foi embora.

Nossa! O que foi aquilo?- perguntou InuYasha surpreso

Hahah Não sei!! Foi espontâneo! Eu não agüentava mais ver ela te humilhar e você ficar quieto.- disse Kagome rindo.

Tenho que tomar cuidado,senão, daqui a alguns tempos, eu vou levar um surra de você.

Hahaha- riu Kagome e eles se abraçaram.

Eu gosto de você- disse InuYasha

Eu também.

Hm Vamos entrar? Tá frio!!- disse InuYasha

AH! NÃO ESSE ABRAÇO TÁ TÃO GOSTOSO.- disse Kagome apertando o abraço.

Hm- disse InuYasha retribuindo

DIN DON

Quem será a essa hora?- perguntou Kagome

Vamos lá ver- disse InuYasha e eles foram atender a porta da frente. Kagome estava sentada no sofá quando InuYasha abriu a porta.

Sesshomaru!!!! Mas você não ia chegar semana que vem?- perguntou InuYasha surpreso

Eu chego a hora que eu quiser na minha casa e.. Quem é essa?- perguntou Sesshomaru, meio-irmão mais velho de InuYasha. Era youkai completo e possuía cabelos prateados, olhos violetas e possuía a expressão fria.

HÃÃ. AH! Kagome! Não se lembra dela? Minha amiga de infância!!!!! NOSSA amiga de infância!-disse InuYasha a Sesshomaru

Você mudou! Muito parecida com a sua prima!!!-disse Sesshomaru meio risonho.

O que tem eu?

--------------------------------------------------------------

**E aí? Gostaram?? Huahua Eu disse que a Kag ia dá o troco na Kikyou!! Hihi que bom né? Tadinha! GENTE NOTÍCIA BOA PRA QUEM GOSTA DO MEU FANFIC!! XDDD BARULHO DE GRILO E SILÊNCIO Eu vou começar e escrever um novo fanfic, ainda não sei o nome, e espero que gostem. É bem diferente desse ok? Beijosss!!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Louise Black: Que bom que você gostou!!1 Continua comentando viu?? XDD Tb odeio o Barro!!**

**Tassi Higurashi: heheh Você acertou no palpite viu? Que vc tb me acha querida? . Que tal a gente conversar pelo msn então? O meu é Ai . Que bom que você tá gostando da história!! .**

**CaHh Kinomoto: eeee minha nova miga!! Realmente ela não se toca!!! Como vc viu aí!! . o que você quis dizer com: eStOu coM uMa Leve iMpReSSãO quE você feZ uMa coiSa aLi.**

**E a Gy e todos os que me apoiaram!! Beijus!! Deixem rewies**


	5. Um dia divertido

**Oie!!! Finalmente o capítulo 5!hehe Sinto dizer que eu vou demorar mais ainda pra postar novos capítulos, pois estou escrevendo a The Knights of the Jewel of Four Souls (leiam por favor) e eu sou letinha então... Boa leitura!!**

**Capítulo 5**

**-------------------------Flash Back----------------------------**

**Você mudou! Muito parecida com a sua prima!!!-disse Sesshomaru meio risonho.**

**O que tem eu?**

**-----------------------Fim do Flash Back------------------**

- a?- exclamaram todos

- RIN!- gritou Kagome atrás deles

- KAGOME!- gritou Rin em resposta e as duas correram para se abraçar. Rin era filha do irmão de sua mãe e fazia muito tempo que não se viam, já que seu tio havia se mudado para outra cidade.

- Minha nossa! Onde é a festa?- perguntou Mirok que havia chegado ao local.

- RIN!- gritou Sango atrás de Mirok.

- ATÉ VOCÊ SANGO?- espantou-se InuYasha.

- Ai minha nossa! Faz tanto tempo -disse Sango se juntando as duas. Sango também era muito amiga de Rin, pois as três brincavam juntas quando pequenas, já que, como primas, Kagome e Rin não se desgrudavam e Sango de Kagome.

- Muito tempo! Tenho um monte de coisas para nós conversarmos- disse Rin, menina de anos, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e um pouco mais baixa que Kagome.

- E a gente? Como fica?- perguntou Mirok

- Hã?

- É! Vocês vão se reunir e nos excluir!- disse InuYasha dengoso. (O.O Agora ele é um dos 7 anões?)

- Ai! Coitadinhos!!!!!- disseram as três juntas.

- Vamos fazer assim! Que tal a gente deixar pra conversar amanhã já que está tarde e eu tô com soninho XDD- disse Kagome sonolenta.

- Concordo- disseram Rin e Sango

- Ainda bem que amanhã não tem aula- disse InuYasha

Pouco a pouco todos iam se retirando sobrando somente InuYasha e Sesshomaru. Ficaram calados por alguns instantes até que InuYasha, cansado de esperar, começou a se levantar mas Sesshomaru disse:

- Era Kikyou que eu vi sair um pouco antes de eu chegar?

- Era!

- Então? Vejo que voltou a falar com a Higurashi?- disse ele quando InuYasha sentou-se, de novo, no sofá.

- Sim! Muito mais que falar!- disse InuYasha

- O que você fez com Kikyou para sair daquele estado?- perguntou Sesshomaru no tom de sempre.

- hã?

- Não se faça de bobo!! A mulher estava virada num troço! Toda descabelada e arranhada.- disse Sesshomaru indignado.

- hã? É isso? Bom... Não foi bem eu que fiz aquilo- disse InuYasha risonho

- Foi quem então?- perguntou Sesshomaru.

- Kagome!

- Vejo que ficaram íntimos

- É que eu percebi que era dela que eu gostava em vez da Kikyou! Kagome tentou não ferir os sentimentos de Kikyou pedindo que ela parasse de atormentar, mas ela não quis ouvir e Kagome se descontrolou. Até que foi...hm... meio engraçado!!- conclui InuYasha feliz

- Impressionante! Você se mete em cada uma!- disse Sesshomaru se levantando.

- Vejo que você e Rin se acertaram! Teve coragem de falar pra ela ou o quê?- soltou InuYasha

- Cala boca!- disse Sesshomaru e foi para seu respectivo quarto.

Enquanto isso no quarto de hóspedes Kagome e Sango arrumavam suas camas e conversavam entre si. Kagome queria perguntar muito uma coisa, mas estava receosa. Não agüentando mais perguntou:

- Você e o Mirok se acertaram?

- Hã? Quê?- fez-se, Sango, de desentendida.

- AH! Por favor! Deu pra ver o clima entre vocês!- disse Kagome sentando se em "sua" cama.

- Bom! Depois que você e InuYasha subiram para ver a cobertura eu e Mirok fomos para os nossos quartos, mas no meio do caminho ele aprontou e nós brigamos.

- Ai! Ele nunca muda!!- disse Kagome desapontada- Sinto Muito.

- Mas.. depois de um tempo ele foi ao meu quarto me pedir desculpas...

-------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------

toc toc

- Saí daqui, Mirok! Não canso de me decepcionar?- disse Sango sentada na cama do quarto de hóspedes.

- Sango.. Me deixa eu entra! Precisamos conversar!- pediu Mirok do outro lado.

- Não me venha com essa! Eu sei muito bem que você vai se aproveitar. – disse Sango irritada sem mover-se um milímetro.

- Por favor!!!- pediu ele choroso. Sango exitou por alguns instantes e depois abriu a porta acrescentando:

- Se você aprontar eu nunca mais olho para o sua cara.

- Tudo bem!- disse ele entrando no aposento. O quarto pequeno e composto por duas camas, um guarda- roupas e uma estante.

- O que você quer?- perguntou ele sentando na cama.

- Pedir desculpas!!

- Ah! Por favor! Você acha que eu vou cair nessa de novo?- perguntou Sango indignada.

- Não! Sério! É que.. Eu faço isso porque...- disse Mirok.

- Fala logo!

- É que..hm.. Eu gosto de você- disse Mirok esperando levar um surra.

- É sério mesmo?- perguntou Sango curiosa.

- Mesmo!- disse Mirok sinceramente.

- Mesmo, mesmo?

- Mesmo, mesmo!!- respondeu Mirok (XD QUEM JÁ VIU SHREK SABE!!)

- Mirok, se você estiver brincando eu juro que te mato!- avisou Sango num tom ameaçador.

- É sério!!

- Por que se você apron...- ia dizendo Sango, mas foi interrompida por Mirok que a puxou para si e lhe deu um beijo. No começo Sango ficou sem reação, mas depois respondeu.

- haha Até que eu não sou tão ruim assim não é?- perguntou Mirok

- Seu bobo!- disse Sango feliz.

---------------------Fim do Flash back----------------------------

- Ai Sango!! . Que fofo!!- disse Kagome depois da amiga contar a história.

- ai! Pára! Que isso! E você e o InuYasha?- perguntou Sango vermelha

- hã? Nós vamos bem, porque?- perguntou Kagome

- É que.. Parecia que eu tinha ouvido a Kikyou- respondeu Sango confusa.

- bem.. É que.. Ela tava lá de novo. Eu disse pra ela ir embora para não se magoar, mas ela não quis ouvir e me empurrou e me.. chamou.. de.. vadia. Aí eu não agüentei e fui pra cima dela. – disse Kagome com vergonha.

- haha Sério? Eu não acredito! Coitada, mas ela não quis ouviu...- disse Sango rindo.

- Bom! Vamos dormir!! –disse Kagome e se deitou na sua cama.

- Certo!

No outro dia de manhã Kagome, Rin e Sango foram as primeiras a acordar. Já estavam pondo a mesa quando InuYasha, Sesshomaru e Mirok acordaram.

- Bom dia, dorminhocos!- cumprimentou Rin

- Bom dia! Aí! Meu pescoço tá doendo! Devo ter dormido de mau jeito!- disse Mirok sentando-se junto à mesa.

- Então? O que faremos hoje?- perguntou InuYasha sentando-se também.

- Nós estávamos pensando em ir ao novo parque de diversões!- disse Kagome enquanto sentava-se ao lado de InuYasha.

- Parque de diversões Kagome?- perguntou InuYasha surpreso.

- Ah, por favor!!- insistiu Kagome pegando sua mão.

- Ah! Vamos! Vai ser divertido! –disse Rin sentando-se ao lado de Kagome e Sesshomaru.

- Por mim tudo bem!- disse Mirok

- Por mim também- disse Sango sentando-se ao aldo de Mirok

- E você Sesshy?- perguntou Rin

- Sesshy? ??? Não acredito!!- gozou InuYasha- O "Poderoso" Sesshomaru com esse apelido.

- Cala a boca- resmungou Sesshoamru

- Ainda bem que a Kagome não inventou um pra mim!- disse InuYasha rindo.

- Hã? Que foi Inu?- perguntou Kagome que, antes, não estava prestando a atenção no que falavam.

- Inu?? Depois vem falar de mim!!- disse Sesshomaru

-haha Eu me safei! Fiquei sem nenhum apelido!!- disse Mirok

- Se é assim eu vou te chamar de sem-vergonha!- disse Sango

- Que isso, Sango? Eu te disse que eu ia mudar!- explicou Mirok a Sango.

- Sei! Não foi o que me pareceu hoje de manhã!- disse Sango se levantando para pegar as torradas.

- Ah! Mas aquilo.. Também... Você tava pedindo- disse Mirok seguindo-a

-EU NÃO! ATÉ PARECE QUE EU IA TE PEDIR PRA FAZER UM SEM VERGONHICE DAQUELAS! – disse Sango irritada

- Ai ai Vai começar tudo de novo- dissera todos

Àquela tarde, depois de tanto pedirem para InuYasha, finalmente, ele cedeu e foram ao parque de diversões. De acordo com Kagome, o parque se chamava Shikon no Tama e era um dos maiores parques do Japão. Quando chegaram, foram direto para a enorme fila de ingressos.

- Vamos conseguir um ingresso no ano de 3500.- comentou InuYasha quando viu o tamanho da fila

- Ai, não! Eu queria tanto ir! – choramingou Kagome

- Vamos criar raízes aqui- comentou Sango

- Ei.. Kagome! – disse Rin

- O que?

- Aquele lá não é o seu colega que sempre foi apaixonado por você?- perguntou Rin indicando o rapaz que abanava sem parar

- ' É sim.

- Olá Higurashi- cumprimentou Houjo. Colega de Kagome, simpático que, na opinião de Kagome, falava demais. Tinhs cabelos e olhos castanhos.

- Oi, Houjo! O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Kagome, cautelosamente, para não fazer o garoto contar uma das suas "pequenas" histórias.

- Eu estou trabalhando aqui! Vocês vieram comprar ingressos? Pelo jeito vão ficar na fila o resto do dia! Hã? Higurashi?- disse Houjo puxando ela pro lado- Você.. hm...

- O que?

- Você gostaria de sair comigo?- perguntou ele encabulado.

- Ai.. Hã... Houjo.. Não sei se você percebeu mas... Eu e o InuYasha... Nós... hmm... Estamos namorando! "Ainda bem" - falou Kagome

- Ah! Tá! – disse ele desapontado

- '

- Olha! Toma- disse ele entregando 6 entradas para o parque- De presente

-Não! Eu não posso aceitar!!- disse Kagome devolvendo as entradas.

- Pegue! Digamos que seja...hm.. Cortesia do parque -disse Houjo se afastando e entregando os ingressos- Você é uma ótima amiga e quero que você seja feliz com o InuYasha, então.. Tchau.

- Ai, ai, ai.- disse Kagome chegando perto o pessoal- Que vergonha!!

-O que houve?- perguntou InuYasha com uma nota de ciúmes na voz

- Bem.. Ele me convidou para sair e...- ia falando Kagome, mas foi interrompida por InuYasha

- Que? Eu vou lá ma...- disse InuYasha, mas foia vez de Kagome falar.

- Espera! Deixa eu continuar! Aí eu disse que estava namorando o Inu E ELE FICOU DESAPONTADO. Me deu essas entradas e saiu correndo. Coitado!- disse Kagome.- Estou me sentindo péssima.

- Ah, Kag! Você não tem culpa! E, sinceramente, eu até acho que foi compreensivo. Tem caras que não querem nem saber! Ele não sabia!- consolou Sango

- Sango tem razão!- disse Rin- E.. bom.. Já que você ganhou as entradas de graça.. Vamos nos divertir!!! Ânimo! Não pode ficar assim pro resto da vida!!!

- Ok! Vamos!!- concordou Kagome e foram para o parque.

Eles e divertiram bastante aquela tarde. Apesar de terem por volta de 16 anos, se divertiram como crianças de 5. Kagome havia andado em quase todos os brinquedos, mas quando chegou à hora de ir à montanha russa...

- Vamos Kagome! Não há o que temer!- disse Sango, tentando tranqüilizar a amiga.

- Não!! Não! Eu vou cair de lá!- disse Kagome com os olhos arregalados acompanhando os carrinhos que corriam furiosamente.

- Não vai, não! Vai seu divertido! Quando você perceber já vai ter acabado! Vamos?- Rin tentou convencer a amiga. Kagome olhou a todos e, vendo que não tinha como vencer, disse:

- OK! Mas se eu tiver um ataque cardíaco, são vocês que vão pagar o hospital. Ou o cemitério.

- Vamos! É a nossa vez.- disse Rin

- Ai, ai, ai!- resmungava Kagome, baixinho, enquanto sentava-se num dos carrinhos.

- Calma! Eu vou estar! Não vou deixar nada der ruim acontecer contigo!- disse InuYasha ao seu ouvido e pegou sua mão.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, Kagome, enquanto o carrinho subia pela montanha russa. Ela sentiu um frio na barriga quando chegaram ao topo. Dava para ver o parque inteiro dali. A vista era, simplesmente, incrível.

- Olha que bonitOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- ia dizendo Kagome quando desceram em alta velocidade, fizeram uma curva, dois "lupings" e subiram de novo.

- Minha nossa! Quase morri do coração! E você InuYasha? InuYasha?- disse Kagome e como não obtinha resposta olhou para lado. Realmente ela achava que nunca veria aquela cena. InuYasha assustado, descabelado, com os olhos arregalados e congelado. Aproveitando a situação gozou da cara dele:

- Ai! Eu não acredito! Hahaha Aham sei! Não vou deixar que nada de ruim acontece contigo.

- . Não enche- resmungou ele

- haha UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritou Kagome e começou tudo de novo.

Alguns minutos depois todos saíram meio zonzos da montanha russa. Loucos de fome dirigiram-se à lanchonete para comer alguma coisa.

- Acho que nunca mais vou numa montanha russa!- comentou Sesshomaru

- "Nem nós" -concordamos Sango, Mirok, Rin e InuYasha.

- Ué! Eu fui única que gostei?- perguntou Kagome surpresa.- Vamos de novo???

- NÃÃÃÃO!!!- gritaram todos

- Calma!!!! '

- Acho melhor nós irmos para casa! Amanhã tem aula!- disse Sango

- Infelizmente!!

InuYasha largou Sango em Mirok, enquanto Rin ia com Sesshomaru em outro carro, e depois levou Kagome para casa.

- Bom! Nos divertimos bastante!- disse ela

- É! Boa noite!- disse ele e Kagome deu um beijinho de despedida.

- Ah não! Que beijinho sem graça!- disse ele e deu um beijo apaixonado. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até Kagome lembrar que já estava tarde.

- Hm.. Está tarde! Tenho quer ir! Boa noite!

- Boa noite- disse InuYasha e foi embora.

---------------------------------------------------

**AEEEEE! GOSTARAM? NÃO se ESQUEÇAM DOS REWIES E AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS CaHh QUE ME DEU ALGUMAS IDÉIAS! VALEU MIGA! BEIJÃO!! **

**Agradecimentos:**

**Tassi Higurashi:  Sério? O.O Que você também imaginou o apê do Inu cheio de plantas? Então nós pensamos iguais!! Hehe Pior1 Não tinha pensado na possibilidade de joga Kikyou na piscina1 Boa idéia!1 Beijoss**

**CaHh Kinomoto:  EEEE MINHA NOVA MIGA!! Hehe Eu também adoro barracos. Claro que se fosse comigo eu odiaria XDD bjusss**

**É isso! ;; Só dois rewies Tô trsite! Acho q vou desistir do fanfic! Bjuss**


	6. Certas confusões

**Oiee, gente!!! _AVISO: SE EU NÃO RECEBER MAIS DE 3 REVIWIES POR ESSE CAP EU NÃO POSTO MAIS! U.U TÔ DE MAL! _**

**--------------------- -----------------------**

**Capítulo 6**

No outro dia de manhã, Kagome acorda atrasada, como sempre. Levanta-se toma seu banho, se veste e desce as escadas correndo. No meio do caminho acaba escorregando, já que estava de meia, numa revista em quadrinhos e desce os outros 15 degraus de bunda.

- Ai!Bom dia!!!- cumprimentou ela dolorida.

- Bom dia filha! O que houve com você?- perguntou a mãe olhando a filha caminhar feito um robô.

-Uma peste chamada Souta deixou um revistinha no caminho e eu resvalei na escada !- respondeu ela tentando, desesperadamente, tirar uma bolacha de um pote que havia sobre a mesa.

- Você não vai tomar café?- perguntou a Sra. Higurashi quando Kagome prende a mão no pote.

- Não dá mãe! Eu tô atrasada!!! Droga de pote!!!- disse Kagome, desentalando a mão, e sai correndo para a escola.- Tchau!

- Mas ainda são 6:30!! A aula dela só começa às 7:30!!- exclamou a mãe vendo a menina correr porta a fora.

- o.o NOSSA! Agora eu lembrei!!!- disse Souta dando um tapa na própria testa.

- O quê?- perguntou o avô de Kagome por trás do jornal.

- Eu esqueci de avisar a mana que eu tinha adiantado o relógio!!!!- disse ele assustado.- Ela vai me matar se descobrir!

Kagome entrou correndo na sala de aula e assustou-se ao encontrar somente uma Sango muito sonolenta. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 7:00 da manhã. Vendo que tinha que seu despertador havia sido sabotado, fechou a porta e foi cumprimentar a amiga.

- Bom dia!- disse Kagome desanimada

- Bom dia... Ué! Pera aí? É você mesmo Kagome?- perguntou Sango surpresa

- Sim!

- Tem certeza???

- Sim! O.O

- Tem certeza? Você está bem? Não tá doente?- perguntou Sango tirando a temperatura de Kagome.

- Por que diz isso?

- Deve ter sido o medo da montanha russa né? Ai! Não! A culpa é minha! Tive aquela idéia de girico! Ir ao Parque de diversões! Não! Agora você está anormal- disse Sango

- SANGO!!!!

- Brincadeira!! Então? O que fazes aqui tão cedo?- perguntou Sango curiosa

- Tudo culpa do Souta!!! ¬¬' 1º ele adianta meu despertador e não me fala! Assim eu acordei cedo demais. 2º ele deixa uma revista em quadrinhos na escada, eu resvalo e fico com uma baita dor de bunda (XDDD vcs sabiam que é resvalo e não resbalo? Eu descobri isso agora XP) 3º Não tomo café direito e tranco a mão num pote! 4º Minha saia levanta no meio do caminho para escola! QUE VERGONHA! 5º Tropeço no corredor e 6º Você pensa que eu to doente! Nossa! Meu dia mal começou e já foi horrível!

- Minha nossa!! O.O- exclamou Sango

Ao passar do tempo começam a chegar todos e aula começa normalmente. Recebem a notícia de que um novo aluno iria estudar na classe deles.

- Turma! Essa será a nossa nova aluna!- disse o Professor no começo da aula

- Olá! Meu nome é Rin e venho da cidade Kyoto.

- Hm.. Vejamos! Você pode se sentar ao lado da Srta, Higurshi! Pelo o que me disseram vocês são primas, não?- disse o professor. Rin se dirigiu à carteira e se sentou.

- Sua safada! Porque não nos contou? – perguntou Kagome vendo uma coisa boa que a havia acontecido aquele dia. (tirando o beijo q o inu deu nela)

- Ah! SURPRESA!! XP- brincou ela

- Turma!! Tenho outro comunicado a fazer!- disse o professor e todos os alunos olharam para ele.

- O que será?- se perguntou Kagome

- A comissão organizadora de eventos da escola irá promover uma gincana entre as turmas 200A e 200B. O prêmio, provavelmente, será uma viagem com tudo pago para Kiushu por duas semanas. – explicou o professor e todos vibraram

- HÁ! JÁ TÁ GANHO!!- disse InuYasha triunfante- Vou esmagar aquele lobinho metido a besta!

- Hã?- exclamou Rin

- InuYasha e Kouga, da 200B, tem uma certa rivalidade por causa de Kagome- explicou Mirok enquanto o professor tentava acalmar a todos.

- Pessoal! Turmaa!- dizia o professor com toda a paciência até que não agüentou mais e- SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA CALAREM A BOCA? (silêncio) Ótimo!!! Não quero que se dêem por vencedores já que a outra turma é uma forte rival, portanto, cuidado! As tarefas serão distribuídas aos líderes de turma, Sango e Mirok, que passaram as maiores informações a vocês! Encerrado o assunto! Vamos à aula!

- Será mesmo que o que o professor disse é verdade? Que a outra turma é uma forte rival?- perguntou Kagome aos outros quando saíram para o recreio.

- Provavelmente! –comentou Rin- Então? Alguém vai me mostrar a escola?

- Sinto muito, mas eu e Mirok temos que ir á reunião de líderes de turma!! Falando nisso! Tô ok? – disse Sangoe puxou Mirok para irem à sala do Grêmio Estudantil. Rin olhou para Kagome e InuYasha:

- Então?

- Eu posso..- ia dizendo Kagome, mas InuYasha interrompeu.

- Me desculpe Rin! Mas vou ter que roubar ela de ti!- disse InuYasha puxando Kagome para si.

- INUYASHA!- exclamou Kagome indignada.

- Quê?

- Não! Tudo bem!!!!- tranqüilizou Rin- Eu acabei de lembrar que tinha que falar com o Sesshy!!!!

- Quê? Ele tá trabalhando aqui?- perguntou InuYasha incrédulo

- Sim! Ele não te contou? Ele trabalha na parte financeira da escola e está ajudando a comissão a fazer a gincana. – contou Rin e foi em direção a sala dos professores.

- Então Senhor InuYasha? O que há de tão importante para você não deixar eu mostrar a escola à minha prima. – perguntou Kagome com as mãos na cintura.

- HÁ! Quer dizer então que isso é mais importante que ficar comigo?- perguntou InuYasha com cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

- nhaaaa.. Que fofo!!! Não é não viu?- disse Kagome apertando as bochechas dele.

- Te amo- disse InuYasha e beijou-a

-Também – disse Kagome sorrindo.

Depois do recreio os líderes de turma, Sango e Mirok, explicaram para a turma inteira como seria feita a gincana.

- GENTE!!!!!!- chamava Sango, calmamente, no meio daquela baderna.- Gente!!

- O pessoal! Façam silêncio!!- pedia Mirok do mesmo jeito, mas o que levou em troca foi uma borracha na cabeça. Sango, impaciente, subiu em cima da mesa do professor e gritou:

- GENTEEEEEEEEE!!!! DÁ PRA FAZEREM SILÊNCIO? É SOBRE A GINCANA. (silêncio)

- Como é que vocês querem ganhar essa gincana se nem ao menos podem ficar quietos um segundo – ralhou Mirok zangado enquanto Sango descia da mesa.

- É bom vocês mudarem esse comportamento ou perderemos! Bom.. Chega de enrolação e vamos ao que interessa. – disse Sango

- Gente! A gincana ocorrerá no dia 23 de Novembro, ou seja, sexta feira que vem. Até lá serão entregues diversas tarefas que nós teremos de cumprir no dia e horário específicos!- explicou Mirok

- As duas primeiras tarefas já foram entregues para nós!!! Temos até o fim da aula para cumpri-las! Portanto... ORGANIZAÇÃO!!!!- gritou Sango e todos olharam assustados para ela.- arm... Continuando...

- Bom... A primeira tarefa é criar um nome para equipe e uma cor.- explicou Mirok.

- Alguma sugestão? – perguntou Sango e todos desataram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei!! Que tal: amigos do Seu Creyson?

- Não!- dizia Sango

- Amigos do Bin

- Por favor né?- disse Kagome

- Pequeno Carandiru –sugeriu um menino lá atrás da sala de aula

- O.O- todos

- Que é?

- Não gente! Agora sem brincadeira!!!!- disse Mirok.

-hm..que tal... Blue blood?- sugeriu Sango

- ????

- Assim... Se a gente ganha seremos da realeza! Sabe.. Tipo.. Na Inglaterra quem pe nobre tem sangue azul porque são muito brancos e aparece a veia.

- É! Legal!!!

- hahaha Eu não gostei!!- disse uma menina lá atrás e começaram a falar todos juntos.

- Ai!Ninguém merece essa turma! Sem controle!- quando Sango disse isso uma lampadazinha acendeu na cabeça de Kagome e ela gritou:

- JÁ SEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

- ????

- Assim ó! Como a Sango disse: Nossa turma não tem como controlar! SEM CONTROLE!!!!! O/- disse Kagome feliz.

- Boa idéia!!!- disse InuYasha

- Todos concordam?

- SIMMM

Após terminarem a primeira tarefa, que era escolher o nome da equipe e a cor (foi escolhida vermelha com amarelo XP), partiram para a segunda tarefa: escolher dois líderes de equipe, sendo que, não poderia ser os líderes de turma.

- Para escolher os líderes de equipe, passará uma folha na qual vocês deverão colocar o nome de quem vocês acham q deveria ser. Ok?

- Bom pelo que conta aqui temos dois vencedores!!!- disse Mirok lendo a folha após terminarem.

- É! – disse Sango fazendo suspense

- Quem é?- perguntavam todos.

- Bom... É um homem e uma mulher...

- Um gosta do outro...

- São inteligentes...

- E sua iniciais são...

- K e I...

- Já sei!!!!!!! O InuYasha e a Kagome!!!!!!- disse Rin pulando feito louca

- XPPP Sim!!!!!- confirmou Sango e, Kagome e InuYasha, entreolharam-se, surpresos.

- TEM CERTEZA??????- perguntou Kagome

- Absoluta!!!!

- HÁ!! PELO MENOS VOU ESFREGAR ISSO NA CARA DAQUELE LOBO FEIDO!!!!! PELO QUE EU SAIBA ELE TAMBÉM É LIDER DE EQUIPE DA OUTRA TURMA.- disse InuYasha vitorioso.

- Então quer dizer que essa vadia vai ser líder de equipe junto com o MEU Inu??!! Veremos por quanto tempo ela vai durar nessa gincana- disse Kikyou, que estava escondida, e foi embora.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Oix!! Pequeno não? Eu sei! Tá podre!!! Mas essa Kikyou ainda vai infernizar muito! Então achei melhor terminar esse cap aqui. Ele foi mais pra explicação. Esperem pelo próximo cap!! Vai te mais ação, espero ¬¬!!!! **

**AVISO: COMO EU JÁ DISSE! SEUE U NUM RECEBE MAIS DE 3 REVIWIES POR ESSE FANFIC (PODRE XP) EU NUM ESCREVO MAIS! NOSSA VCS VÃO DÁ ALELUIA ! U.U**

**Sabe o meu outro fanfic? Knights? Eu ñ sei se vou continua! Mas não vai ser tão cedo, porque vou**

**escreve outra fic com a agomeVS!!!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Kassie-chan: Tá Desculpada!!! Mas lê viu?? Tô esperando seus comentários!!!!!! Vcs num sabe quão feliz eu fico quando recebo !! .**

**Juliana- chan: Ai que bom q vc amo mana!! . hehe Fico muito feliz!! E como eu já havia dito!!!! Só continuo se receber bastante reviwies XPPP**

**Tassi Higurashi: Oieee tiaaa!!!!! Hehehe o.o Tô com medo!!!! GENTE!!! MANDEM REVIWIES SENÃO EU DESISTO E A TIA ME BATE se escondendo atrás da CaHh hehe Pois é! No fim só a Kag gosto XPPPP hehehe **

**GENTE!!!! BIGADO PELOS REVIWIES!! FORAM POUCOS, MAS ME DEIXAM FELIZ!!! MUITOS BEIJOSSSS!!!! DEIXEM REVIWIES, SENÃO EU CHORO!!**


	7. A gincana

**Oie!!! Mais um cap aí!!! Espero que gostem!! Beijos! Boa leitura!!!! **

**Capítulo 7**

Finalmente, depois de muita espera, o dia em que a gincana realmente ocorreria chegou. Durante a semana de espera, alunos de ambas as turmas eram encontrados ,nos corredores, brigando pelo fato das turmas estarem empatas. Para acabar com isso, a diretora informou que se encontrasse algum aluno brigando por causa da gincana, a equipe de as ambas turmas perderia pontos.

- Turma!!! Finalmente chegou o dia fatídico!!!!- disse InuYasha à turma, vestindo a camiseta da equipe, (vermelha com o número 100 e um controle de vídeo game) antes de começarem, oficialmente, a gincana.- Quero que vocês cumpram essas provas com garra e determinação.

- Calma InuYasha!!!! Pelo o que eu saiba não estamos indo para a guerra. – Kagome tentou acalmar, InuYasha.

- Mas eles precisam saber que tem que levar isso a sério!! – disse InuYasha sério (XDD QUANTO SÉRIO)

- Pessoal! Daqui a alguns minutos, nos reuniremos no ginásio para começar, oficialmente, a gincana. Não quero saber de ninguém brigando! Foi por causa da impaciência de alguns de vocês que acabamos perdendo pontos. – disse Kagome

- É isso aí!!!- concordou Mirok

- Isso vale pra você também! – disse Kagome a InuYasha, quando a turma se dirigia ao ginásio- Não quero saber de você e o Kouga brigando senão perderemos pontos.

- FEH! Tudo bem! Mas bem que ele merece uma bela surra!- disse InuYasha.

- Por quê?- perguntou Kagome interessada

- Bem.. Porque...hm... ELE FICA DANDO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ- disse InuYasha e virou o rosto para o outro lado

-HÁ! Não acredito que é por causa disso!!- exclamou Kagome, surpresa.- Você sabe que eu gosto é de você! Nunca gostei dele! Ele é só... digamos... que... conhecido! Não chega ser amigo!! Sabe!!

- Ok- disse InuYasha pouco convencido e se dirigiram ao ginásio. Chegando lá encontraram Kouga e, logo, ele veio falar com Kagome.

- Bom dia, Kagome!!!- disse Kouga pegando a mão de Kagome. Kouga era um youkai lobo, alto, cabelos negros, presos, e era muito convencido. (gente! Eu não gosto do kouga ¬¬)

- Bom dia...- disse Kagome tentando soltar sua mão quando Houjo chegou.

- Olá, Higurashi!!!!- disse Houjo pegando a mão que Kouga havia soltado- Como se sente?

- Bem.. - disse Kagome

- hei!!Que é isso? Pó pararem!!!- disse InuYasha puxando Kagome.

- InuYasha!!!!- exclamou Kagome.

- O que você quer aqui seu cara de cachorro?- perguntou Kouga vendo a ação do InuYasha.

- FEH! Não tenho que dar satisfação a você, Lobo Fedido!!- disse InuYasha abraçando Kagome (hihi ele sabe como deixar alguém com ciúmes)

- GRR!! Solta ela!!! –disse Kouga puxando Kagome.

- Não!!!! Caso você não saiba, ela é MINHA namorada- disse InuYasha abraçando mais forte.

- HÁ! JURA? –disse Kouga soltando Kagome.

-SIM!!! – disse InuYasha apertando mais ainda (o.o)

- AHHH!!! SOLTA! TO FICANDO COM FALTA DE AR!!!!- disse Kagome, desesperada.

- HÃ? Desculpa!!- disse InuYasha e soltou Kagome.

- Tudo bem!- disse Kagome arfando.(XDDDD)

- Há! Nem pra cuidar dela direito você consegue!!- debochou Kouga- Espere e verá que a Kagome ainda será a MINHA namorada.

- Ora seu...- disse InuYasha e avançou contra Kouga. Só que antes de encostar um dedo nele, Kagome disse:

- INUYASHA!!!! NÃO! VOCÊ SABE QUE SE VOCÊ FIZER ISSO, PERDEREMOS PONTOS!!

Mas... GRRRRR...Tá!- disse InuYasha dando-se por vencido.

- Há!! Te vejo mais tarde, então!- disse Kouga e deu um beijo na bochecha de Kagome.

- GRR... LOBO FEDIDO- disse InuYasha com raiva- Espera até as próximas tarefas.

As tarefas primeiras tarefas foram entregues no ginásio e, após isso, Kagome e InuYasha reuniram a turma e dividiram as tarefas. A primeira tarefa foi feita por intermédio de revezamento. Um dos participantes teria que correr por diversos obstáculos, entregar um bastão ao colega e, quando ele pegasse, saía correndo para sua tarefa que era pular na piscina da escola, atravessá-la, pular a cerca, passar pelos pneus e tocar o sino avisando quem ganhou.

- Aiai! Logo a primeira tarefa sobrou para a gente!!- comentou Kagome

- Há! Tudo bem- tranqüilizou InuYasha.- Quem será que vai competir conosco?

- AH! Então esse cara de cachorro vai competir comigo? HÁ! Essa prova tá no papo- debochou Kouga ao ver InuYasha

- Ora seu....- rosnou InuYasha apertando os punhos.

- Te vejo na linha de chegada!!- disse Kouga e se afastou.

Enquanto eles conversavam, perto dali, alguém tentava se esconder enquanto sabotava a prova.

- Veremos se essa vadiazinha irá conseguir completar metade do trajeto!!!!- disse Kikyou, a si mesma, enquanto passava óleo na corda que Kagome teria que subir.- Veremos!!!!

- Vamos , InuYasha! A prova vai começar!- chamou Kagome

- Ok

- Quem será o par de Kouga?- perguntou Kagome quando InuYasha chegou

- FEH! Adivinha!

- Quem? O.O Ah... não!!- lamentou Kagome vendo essa pessoa na posição adversária- KIKYOU!

- Kagome! Tome cuidado, pois ela quer vingança! Ela deve ter aprontado uma ou vai aprontar!! Veja aonde pisa viu? Tenho que ir!- disse InuYasha dando um beijo nela e indo embora

- Desse jeito você me motiva!!- brincou Kagome

- Mas que vaca!!- comentou Kikyou

- Eu ouvi isso!- disse Kagome calmamente

-Nossa!!!Pensei que você fosse surda! Eu disse para você largar o MEU InuYasha, mas você não ouve!- provocou Kikyou com desdém

-Por favor!- disse Kagome e o sinal de partida tocou. Kagome corria feito louca pelos obstáculos. Correu por dentro dos pneus, se arrastou túnel e agora teria que balançar sobre uma corda onde teria que passar sobre uma poça de lama. Olhou, rapidamente, para trás e viu que Kikyou estava alcançando-a. Pendurou-se na corda e Kikyou fez o mesmo. Quase caiu ao sentir a corda escorregadia demais.

- Isso.. é.. ÓLEO!!!!- disse Kagome cheirando o líquido ali presente. Olhou para Kikyou- Que vaca ( sorry XD)

- HAHA! TE ESPERO NA LINHA DE CHEGADA!!!- disse Kiyou que conseguiu pular.

- AH! NÃO VAI NÃO!- Kagome que, antes, não estava conseguindo se segurar na corda, pulou com tanta rapidez que surpreendeu até mesmo InuYasha. Correu o mais rápido que pode e ficou parelha a Kikyou

- "Mas que droga! Nem isso deu certo!!" "O jeito é apelar para o plano B" – Kikyou, vendo que Kagome havia alcançado-a, se abaixou e tentou passar uma rasteira em Kagome. Percebendo isso, Kagome pula e sobre o golpe consegue se safar. Kikyou, por sua vez, se desequilibra e caí sobre uma poça de lama.

- "ESSA VADIA ME PAGA!" - dizendo isso saí correndo em disparada e, de novo, as duas se igualam. Entregam seus bastões aos seus respectivos pares e foi a vez deles saírem em disparada.

- Você vai ver cara de cachorro! Eu vou ganhar essa corrida e a Kagome vai te largar!- disse Kouga à InuYasha, enquanto desviava dos cones que haviam posto como obstáculos.

- Há! Vai sonhando!!!- disse InuYasha que saí correndo e foi para o próximo obstáculo: a piscina. Ele se atirou ao mesmo tempo em que Kouga. Nadou o mais rápido que pode até a borda e saiu da piscina,mas Kouga continuava igualado a ele.

- "Droga!! Tenho que admitir que esse lobo fedido é rápido!1 Não posso deixar ele ganhar!!" - disse InuYasha, correndo, tendo dificuldade de se manter. Vendo isso, Kagome teve uma grande idéia pra motivar InuYasha.

- INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!- disse Kagome e ele olhou para ela, ainda correndo- SE VOCÊ GANHAR A CORRIDA EU COZINHO PARA O SEU PRATO FAVORITO!!!

InuYasha abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e disse:

- Então pode ir preparando!!!- disse InuYasha e, incrivelmente, aumentou a velocidade assustadoramente.

- "DEU CERTO! É SÓ FALAR EM RAMEN QUE ELE SE LIGA RAPIDINHO"- pensou Kagome vendo InuYasha pular a cerca feito um doido.

- 'Droga!!!!"- disse Kouga e saiu em disparada e ficou ao aldo de InuYasha- KAGOME! SE EU GANHAR ESSA CORRIDA, VOCÊ TERÁ QUE ME DAR UM BEIJO!!!".

- FEH!!!! NEM MORTO!!!!- disse InuYasha indignado. Passaram pelos pneus e agora só faltava tocar o sino. Estavam lado a lado, quase se colidindo. InuYasha esticou o braço para tocar o sino e Kouga o mesmo. Quem via assistia a prova prendeu a respiração. InuYasha estava quase chegando...

BLÉN BLÉN BLÉN

- Quem ganhou?- perguntou Kagome a uma menina que estava perto dela, já que havia tapado os olhos com as mãos.

-Nenhum!!- respondeu ela

- Como?- e Kagome levantou a cabeça pra ver. Realmente nenhum dos dois haviam sequer tocado no sino. Bom... Na realidade foi o contrário, o sino os tocou. A cena era totalmente ridícula. InuYasha e Kouga esparramados no chão com o dois galos na cabeça causados pelo sino que havia batido na cabeça deles. (uiiii XDDD)

- AIII!!- dizia InuYasha levantado.

- Então quem ganhou?- perguntou Kouga ao juiz

- Nenhum!!!- respondeu ele, cautelosamente.

- Como assim nenhum!!!!!- disse Kouga pegando o juiz pela gola da camisa.

-S.. _FOCÊ...ME .LAR.GAR.. AJUDA...- _disse o juiz quase sendo sufocado e Kouga o soltou.

- Então... –disse InuYasha na mesma hora que Kagome chegou.

- O que houve?- perguntou ela

- Nenhuns dos dois chegaram a tocar o sino, porque quando eles chegaram acabaram se colidindo contra o pilar que o segurava e o sino caiu na cabeça deles.

- UI! DEVE TER DOÍDO!!- comentou Kagome olhando para galo do tamanho de um ovo, na cabeça de InuYasha.

- Então.. Como fica?- perguntou Kouga impaciente. Ele queria saber o resultado, já que seu prêmio era um beijo de Kagome.

- Bom... O mais justo a fazer é dividir os pontos!! Como o prêmio era 400 pontos para equipe vencedora... Cada uma leva 200. Tenho quer ir!! Tenham um bom dia!- disse o juiz e foi embora.

- FEH! NÃO ACRETIDO QUE QUASE ME MATEI POR ISSO!!!!- disse InuYasha- E o pior é que não vou ganhar meu prato de ramen!

- '- Kagome

- E eu que não vou ganhar o beijo da Kagome!- disse Kouga furioso

- AH! ISSO EU POSSO TER DE GRAÇA!- disse InuYasha abraçando Kagome.

- unf- disse Kouga e foi embora

- Coitado! Como você é malvado!!!!- disse Kagome olhando-o ir embora

- AÉ? Se você quiser ficar com ele vai então!!! Já que eu não sou importante!!- disse InuYasha se fazendo de abandonado.

- nhaaa!! Não faça essa carinha!!! Vamos! Tenho que cuidar desse galo!!- disse Kagome pegando a mão de InuYasha.

Depois de cuidar de InuYasha, Kagome e ele foram ver como andava a tarefa que InuYasha e Mirok haviam de cumprir. Encontraram-nos sentados em uma mesa e, por incrivelmente, Mirok estava muito concentrado e, ainda, não havia aprontado nenhuma.

- Eles estão fazendo a prova de lógica, né?- comentou Kagome vendo Sango "quebrar a cabeça pra decifrar o enigma".

- Sim! GRRR- disse InuYasha quando viu a pessoa que era a participante da outra equipe.

- Que foi?

- NARAK!!!

- Quem?

- Foi com ele que Kikyou me traiu! Pior canalha do mundo!- disse InuYasha quando viu ele fitando Kagome.- Vamos! A prova já acabou!

- Então como foi a prova?- perguntou Kagome ao se reunirem a Sango e Mirok após a prova.

- Mais ou menos!! Tava um pouco difícil, mas acho que conseguimos!- disse Sango com a voz cansada

- Que tal irmos a lanchonete comer?- sugeriu Mirok do mesmo jeito

- Boa idéia! Estou com fome!- disse InuYasha

- AH! Esqueci de pergunta! E a tarefa de vocês! Como foi?- perguntou Sango enquanto se dirigiam à lanchonete.

- FEH! Ninguém ganho!!- disse InuYasha ao se lembrar

- Como?- perguntou Mirok incrédulo

- Nenhum de nós dois tocou o sino!! Na correria nós nos desequilibramos e batemos no pilar que o sustentava! Assim o sino caiu sobre nossas cabeças e o juiz deu 200 pontos as duas equipes. – explicou InuYasha

- Chegamos!- disse Sango- Vamos sentar lá!

- Eu já volto ok?- disse Kagome e saiu em direção ao banheiro. Chegando lá viu que a porta havia sido trancada.

- OIE!! TEM ALGUÉM AÍ? – perguntou Kagome enquanto batia na porta.

- Olá, Kagome!!!- disse uma voz fria atrás dela. Kagome se virou e surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era.

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------

OIEE!!! Eaí gente? Gostaram? Tomara!! Tive um pouco de problemas para escrevê-lo XDDDDDD Gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que me deram apoio para continuar a fic!!!! Saibam que cada reviwies que recebo me deixa muito feliz, por isso... MANDEM REVIWIES!!!!!

Agradecimentos:

**RoXnaomiRoX: Yeah!! Valeu miga querida!!!! Num me mata viu? EU num vou desistir!! Que bom que você tá achando legal!!' hehehehe É! O nome da equipe num foi Blue Blood, mas fiko legal XDDD**

**Dark Mel: XDDDD QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ A ACHOU LEGAL!! HEHE PODE DEIXA!1 EU VOU CONTINUAR!! ' BJUS**

**Higurashi Hikari: Num bate em mim, TIA!! com medo Pode deixa eu vou continuar!! VIU?EU RECEBI MAIS DE 3 REVIWIES!! FELIZ XDDDDD HEHE VALEU!! BEJOSS BABADOS XDDD**

**CaHh Kinomoto: MAMACITAAAAAAA!!! XDDDD Tudo bem que você num comento, mas continua comentando viu? Realmente foi mais explicação. Esse eu tentei fazer mais ação XD Espero que tenha gostado! Hehe bjus**

**NaraKu-HanYou: O peste! Já veio me atormenta? Já tenho q te atura na escola! XDDD Brincadeira!! Valeu pelo reviwie lipe!!! Continua comentando viu? VE SE ESCREVE UMA FIC LOGO VIU? VO TE AJUDA COM AKELA!!**

**Nana Pizani: XDD VO CONTINUA SIM E VO MOSTRA O MAU CARATER DELA XDD DE NADA!! SUA FIC É MUITO BOA VIU? VALEU MIGA!!! BJUS**

**É ISSO GENTE!!! ADOREI RECEBER TANTOS REVIWIES XDDDDD BRIGADOOOOOO!!!!! CONTINUEM MANDO POR FAVOR!!**

**BJUSSSSSSSSSS**

**Dessa-chan **


	8. Machucandose

**Oieee... Gente! Outro cap aí!! Demoro um pouco, acho! Mas... espero que gostem viu?? Boa leitura**

**Capítulo 8**

-----------------------------Flash Back----------------------------

- OIE!! TEM ALGUÉM AÍ? – perguntou Kagome enquanto batia na porta.

- Olá, Kagome!!!- disse uma voz fria atrás dela. Kagome se virou e surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era.

--------------------------Fim do Flash Back-----------------------

- Hm hm hm O que fazes aqui, menininha?- perguntou o desconhecido. (XD VCS JÁ SABEM QUEM É NÉ?)- Ouvi falar muito de voc

- Ah é? Pois eu também ouvi falar muito de você!!!- disse Kagome se afastando quando ele chegou mais perto.- Muito!! Muito mal!

- Hm... Mas porque? EU não fiz nada de errado!!- ele debochou aproximando-se mais dela.

- Há! Imagina!! Nada além de trair as pessoas e conspirar contra elas!!- disse Kagome tentando se afastar.

- Hm.. Você não pode falar muito, menininha!!!- disse ele se aproximando mais ainda- Mas.. Eu não vim aqui discutir isso. Eu vim por outra razão!

- E qual é essa razão?- perguntou Kagome desconfiada.

- Destrancar a porta para você!!!- disse ele indo até a porta do banheiro e destrancando.

- Ah!! Bem...- disse Kagome vermelha por desconfiar dele.- Obrigada!!

- Viu? Eu não mordo!!!- disse ele com um sorrisinho noc anto da boca.

- Pois é! Ei esse não é o banheiro!!- disse Kagome, mas antes que pudesse falar Narak já havia empurrado-a e trancado a porta.

- É!! Eu não!! Mas Kikyou sim!!! Ela lhe mandou lembranças!- disse Narak e tocou fogo na despensa onde havia trancado Kagome.

Enquanto isso InuYasha, Mirok e Sango esperavam Kagome na lanchonete. Já haviam pedido os lanches e agora só aguardavam-na chegar.

- Mas que demora, não é?- comentou InuYasha impaciente.

- Sim!! Realmente! Faz mais de 15 minutos que nós pedimos essa comida e ela não chega nunca!!!- comentou Mirok olhando, distraidamente, para os lados.

- ¬¬ Eu me refiro a Kagome!- disse InuYasha.

- AH!!!- disse Mirok- Falha nossa!!

- Ai!ai! Ei! Aquela não é Kikyou?- comentou Sango quando viu Kikyou entrando na lanchonete- Parece que ela está procurando alguém.

- Hã?- disse InuYasha e Kikyou se aproximou da mesa deles.

- Olá, InuYasha! Vejo que não está com aquela vadiazinha, hein? Resolveu me escutar e voltar para mim?- disse Kikyou sentando no lugar de Kagome

- Tem gente nesse lugar sabia?- disse InuYasha já furioso.

- Ah é? Pensei que aquela vadiazinha não fosse gente!!- disse Kikyou rindo histericamente.

- Escuta aqui, Kikyou!!!! Saia já daqui e pare, já, de chamar Kagome desse jeito!! Ela nunca te fez nada de mal para você odiá-la tanto!! (nada além do barraco na casa do Inu XD)- disse InuYasha furioso.

- Há! Preocupadinho com aquela vadia? Pois a esqueça !!! Veja!!- disse Kikyou se levantando- eu sou muito melhor que ela! Além disso... Ela me irrita!! Por isso eu já dei um jeito nela!!

- O que você fez com ela?- perguntou InuYasha a puxando pelo braço, furioso.

- Veja você mesmo!! – disse Kikyou apontando para a direção do banheiro feminino onde, agora, saía fumaças.

- GRRR!!!! KK.. – disse InuYasha e saiu correndo, desesperadamente.

- hahahahahaha – ria Kikyou histericamente.

- Ai meu deus!! Está pegando fogo!!- comentou umas pessoas ali perto!- Olhe lá!!

- Aiai!! Bem feito para aquela vadiazinha!!- disse Kikyou rindo

- Ora sua!!! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO COM A KAGOME!! ELA NUNCA FEZ NADA PARA VOCÊ!!!!!SUA IDIOTA!! VOCÊ VAI ARRISCAR A VIDA DE ALGUÉM S" PARA CONSEGUIE O INUYASHA? ACHA QUE DEPOIS DISSO ELE VAI TE QUERER? POR FAVOR!!! – gritava Sango furiosa por saber que sua melhor amiga corria perigo- Agora quem tem vontade de te matar sou eu.

- Ah é? Pois tente!!- atiçou Kikyou.

- Ora sua... – disse Sango e se atirou sobre Kikyou. As duas caíram no chão, mas parecia que nenhuma das duas ligava.

- SANGO!!!!!!!- disse Mirok assustado

- NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!! SUA DESGRAÇADA!!!- dizia Sango enquanto socava Kikyou. Kiyou, por sua vez, puxou o cabelo de Sango.

- Há! EU não me arrependo disso!! Quero mais que essa vaca se...- disse Kikyou e, ao ouvir isso, Sango deu um tapa bem dado nela- Sua maldita!!

- Você merece!!- disse Sango e deu um soco no nariz de Kikyou que começou a sangrar.

- AH! VACA!!- disse Kikyou empurrando Sango, para se levantar e arrancando um bom bocado de cabelo da cabeça de Sango.

- AAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!- disse Sango, já de pé, dando um chute na canela de Kikyou.

- GRRR...- quando Kikyou ia atacar de novo Mirok resolveu agir. Separou as duas e disse para se acalmarem. Depois disso foi falar com Sango.

- Você está bem?- perguntou ele vendo a série de machucados que ela tinha

- Estou!! Mas porque você não deixou que eu acabasse com aquela maldita mulher?- perguntou Sango com os olhos vermelhos.

- Sango...- disse Mirok, mas ela começou a chorar e ele a abraçou.

- Ela machucou Kagome!! Não posso tolerar isso!! Não posso!!! A Kagome pode morrer!!- disse Sango chorando enquanto retribuía o abraço.

- Tudo vai ficar bem!! O InuYasha foi buscá-la! Calma!-disse ele tentando acalmá-la.- Vem! Vamos ligar para os bombeiros!!

- Sim!!- disse Sango e eles se dirigiram à secretária.

InuYasha corria, velozmente, ao banheiro feminino. Sentia o cheiro de Kagome, apesar de toda a fumaça. Viu a porta uma porta em chamas, mas não era do banheiro e sim da despensa. Tentou arrombar a porta de qualquer jeito. Vendo que não estava conseguindo fazer isso sem se queimar também, olhou para os lados procurando algo que pudesse arrombar a porta. Encontrou o pilar que serviu de suporte para o sino e começou a empurrar a porta.

- "VAMOS PORTA!!!! DESSE JEITO A KAGOME VAI MORRER AÍ DENTRO!" - pensou InuYasha, desesperado, e, finalmente conseguiu. Olhou para os lados, procurando Kagome, e a encontrou encolhida num canto tentando se manter acordada.

–KAGOME!!!!- gritou InuYasha quando a viu e tentou chegar perto delas, mas um o armário caiu, em chamas, impedindo-o de passar. – Droga!!!!!

- InuYasha!!- disse Kagome, baixinho, antes de desmaiar.

- Kagomeee!!!- disse InuYasha e pulou por cima do armário em chamas. Fez isso com a maior facilidade, já que é meio-youkai. Pegou- a no colo e viro-se para sair de lá, mas o fogo havia se espalhado depressa dificultando a passagem.

I""""" I""""" IO

- Droga!! Até os bombeiros chegarem aqui já estaremos torrados!- disse InuYasha, preocupado. O único jeito era passar por onde veio. Era isso ou nada. Não se importava se ia se queimar todo desde que Kagome estivesse bem. Respirou fundo e pulou por cima do armário. Sentiu a pele queimar quando teve contanto com o fogo, mas não ligou. Seguiu em frente!! Pousou com grande dificuldade, mas logo se levantou e correu para sair dali antes de tudo despencasse.

Havia várias pessoas do lado de fora, quando ele saiu e já estava vindo alguns bombeiros. Sua visão estava ficando embaçada e não sabia o que fazer até que viu Kouga.

-"Pelo menos esse lobo fedido vai servir para alguma coisa"- pensou InuYasha movendo-se com muita dificuldade. Foi até ele.

- Seu cara de cachorro! O que houve com Kagome?- perguntou Kouga quando viu que ele estava se aproximando.

- Lobo fedido! Cuide dela!! Mas não vá pensando que ela é sua!- e dizendo isso caiu inconsciente.

Depois disso Kagome InuYasha foram levados ao hospital, devido as grandes queimaduras, e o fogo foi apagado. Sango e Mirok, ao saber da notícia, foram, o mais rápido possível, ao hospital ver como Kagome e InuYasha estavam.

- E então, Doutor? Eles ficarão bem?- perguntou Mirok ao médico, quando chegaram ao quarto de InuYasha e Kagome.

- Não se preocupe! Graças a Deus eles não tiveram queimaduras muito graves! Recobrarão a consciência logo e vocês poderão falar com ele.- respondeu o Doutor.

- Muito obrigado!!- agradeceu Mirok aliviado

- Disponha!- disse o Doutor e foi embora.

- Então? Falou com eles?- perguntou Mirok quando Sango chegou.

- Sim! Já os avisei. Logo a mãe de Kagome estará aqui. Sesshomaru e Rin também. – disse Sango deixando transparecer a preocupação.

- Não se preocupe!! Tudo ficará bem!- disse Mirok

- Espero!

- Então? A Kagome ficará bem?- perguntou Kouga, que havia esperado junto deles.

- Sim!- disse Mirok

- Hm... Até que aquele cara de cachorro é forte hein? Pensei que ele iria sucumbir diante de um incêndiozinho daqueles!- disse Kouga agora que recuperou o mesmo tom arrogante de antes.

- Você deveria agradecer a InuYasha! Além de ele ter salvado Kagome, por que a ama. Ele confiou a tarefa de cuidá-la a você! – disse Sango ao ouvir a resposta dele.

- Há! Não tenho culpa se ele viu o quão forte eu sou!! Ao contrário dele que nem cuidar dela direito cuida!!- disse Kouga tentando se vangloriar.

- Escuta aqui! O InuYasha a ama e por isso faz loucuras por ela. Não venha me dizendo que você é mais forte que ele porque não é! O amor é mais forte do que a simples razão de se mostrar. – disse Mirok, enquanto Kouga ia embora.

- Então tá!!- disse Kouga não dando muita bola- Vou lá na lanchonete e já volto!

- Ai! Por favor! E ele ainda acha que a Kagome vai gostar dele do jeito que ele é! Se fosse InuYasha não sossegaria até que ela acordasse.

- É.

Kagome sentia todas as partes do seu corpo doer. Tentava abrir os olhos, mas parecia que suas pálpebras pesam toneladas. Mexeu de leve seu braço e viu que fora uma má idéia. Tudo estava escuro. Isso já estava a assustando.

"Será que eu morri no incêndio?" - pensava ela, desesperadamente, quando se lembrou- Não! Agora eu me lembro! InuYasha me salvou!

Bip Bip Bip

- Que barulho é esse? Onde eu estou?- pensava Kagome, enquanto, lentamente, voltava à consciência.

Bip Bip Bip

Abriu, lentamente, os olhos. Sua visão, ainda, estava meio embaçada, mas logo pode distinguir sentando junto a sua cama.

- Ai...- disse Kagome quando recobrou a consciência.

- Kagome!!- disse InuYasha que havia deixado sua cama e sentado ao seu lado.- Você está bem?

- InuYasha? – disse Kagome e fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a impediu

- Não!! Suas queimaduras ainda não curaram!!- disse InuYasha a empurrando o ombro dela para que ela deitasse de novo.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Kagome olhando para as ataduras em seus braços.

- Você se queimou no incêndio. Depois que eu te encontrei, logo, você desmaiou e eu a peguei no colo para tirar-lhe dali.

-Infelizmente não consegui fazer com que você não se queimasse. – disse InuYasha abaixando a cabeça desapontando.

- Não fale isso! Você não teve culpa! E... obrigado por arrisvar sua vida por mim!!- agradeceu, Kagome. Notou que InuYasha tinha um número maior de queimaduras do que ela, mas parecia que ele não se importava com a dor. Sentindo-se culpado Kagome desatou a chorar e InuYasha, percebendo isso , disse:

- Kagome! O que houve?

- Você se machucou por minha causa!! Eu sou uma idiota!!- disse Kagome abraçando os joelhos.

- Sua boba!!!! Não chore!Você sabe que eu nunca iria deixar nada te acontecer!! Te protegeria mesmo que custasse a minha vida!!! –disse ele a abraçando-a.

- InuYasha!!!- disse ela surpresa e InuYasha deu-lhe um beijo. Ficaram assim até serem interrompidos pela entrada de pessoas no quarto deles.

- Pelo jeito você já está bem, InuYasha!!- disse Sesshomaru entrando junto de Rin.

- FEH! Sesshomaru!! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou InuYasha se afastando para que Kagome pudesse se sentar melhor.

- Eu vim ver como o meu irmãozinho está!! Ora!!- disse Sesshoamru,quando Rin, Sango e a Sra. Higurashi se dirigiram a cama de Kagome.

- MEIO- irmão!!- disse InuYasha irritado

- Que seja!!

- Então Kagome? Como você está?- perguntou Rin preocupada

- Estou bem! Só os meus braços que estão doendo um pouco!!- disse Kagome tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Ainda bem!!!- disse Sango.

- Que bom, filha!!! Tudo graças ao InuYasha! – disse a Senhora Higurashi que se dirigiu a InuYasha e deu-lhe um abraço dizendo : Obrigado por salvar minha filha!!

- Hã... – disse InuYasha rubro- Não se preocupe!! Eu não deixaria que nada de mal acontece com ela!!

- Que bom que todos estejam bem!!- comentou Mirok feliz- Menos Kikyou!!

- Hã?- todos

- Como assim?- perguntou Kagome

-Ah é! Vocês não sabem ainda!!- disse Rin meio risonha

- O quê?- perguntou Kagome curiosa

- Depois que InuYasha saiu de lá, a Kikyou começou a fala rum monte de coisas sobre você. Aí a Sango se estourou e partiu pra cima dela.- disse Mirok rindo

- Sério?- perguntou Kagome surpresa.

- Er... Sim- disse Sango meio envergonhada- Mas ela mereceu! Quem mandou ela mexer coma minha melhor amiga!!

- Aiai! 'brigada- disse Kagome ruborizando

- E o Narak?- perguntou InuYasha

- Ninguém sabe ainda! Só sabemos que o diretor está furioso pelo incêndio. O pior é que não temos como provar que foi ele, apesar de Kagome ser a vítima! É nossa palavra contra a dele- disse Mirok desapontado

- Mas ele vai me pagar!!!- disse InuYasha apertando os punhos- Ele vai pagar por ter machucado Kagome!! Ah vai!!

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------

**AEEE!! Gostaram?? Hehe Desculpas aos fãs de Kikyou, mas, sabe, eu não acho ela tão má no anime!! Hehe Gente... tadinha da Kagome!! Sofreu um monte!! E veio outro barraco aí XDDDDD hahah Adoro barraco!! Huhu **

**Fazer o que, né? Bom... pode ser que a Kikyou mude!! Veremos!!**

**- AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES: Gente!! EU e a Loka (Agome VS) estamos postando uma fic juntas!! Por faovr leiam! Ela se cham Acidentalmente Entrelaçados!! Bjus :**

**Agradecimentos:**

**RoXnaomiRoX: Oiee!! Sério? Você achou engraçado o cap? Que bom XDD Bom... Você viu quem está atrás da Kag!! Hehe Maldito né? Nossa!!! Que ameaça!! Vc não me matar, ainda!! Pode deixar!! EU não vou desistir!! Que bom que vc ama a fic '**

**Monje-Mirok: Ae, FÁBIO!!! Que bom que vc tá gostam ! huhu Que puxasaquismo hein? XDDDDD Valeu!! Se precisar de ajuda na sua fic pode contar com EU!! Depois é eu que uso o "xau", né?¬¬**

**HaoAsakX5: Oi!!hehe Que bom que você acho minha 10!! ' Valeu!! Continua lendo e deixanro reviwies!!**

**Nayome Isuy: Oieeeeeee!! Tá comédia é? XD O meu amigo tinha dito que a Kag tinha virado ninja XDDD**

**Nossa!! 11 da noite!! ' Valeu pelo esforço!! Te dolu :**

**Gy-chan: GYYYYY! Oiii!! XD É preguiçosa! Tem que comenta XDDDD Ai!! Valeu por ser fãzona da minha fic! Além do mais! Foi você que me incentivo a postá-la!! Valeu Sim, realmente, o Inu é um invocadinho!! Hehe Continua mana! Beijuss!**

**Kk Higurashi: AAAAAHH!! VALEU MIGA POR COMENTA EM TODOS OS CAPS . Fiquei mó feliz quando vi a caix de entrada lotada huhuhu!! Valeu!! Continua sua fic viu? : Veio rápido! Acho XDDD! A Kyou veio enche de novo XDD**

**Higurashi Hikari: Oi tiaaa!!! Hehe Ai bigao pelo "fofa"!! Hehe Vc viu? To feliz por quantas reviwies . huhuhu Q bom que vc num gosta do Kouga tb! Hehe Vo ferra ela ok? XDDDD :**

**Agome VS: Mana recém descoberta XDDD Viu? Duas manas fazendo fics juntas . XDDD HAHA Gostei do super mega ultra big pra la de legal XD Não fico tosco!! Haha Bjussss**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Mamacitaaa!!!! Q bom que vc voltou a tempo de comenta :D Realmente o cap anterior fico maior, mas esse daqui se superou XDD Tva inspirada! Consegui escrever 6 pags num dia só o/ Bom.. As respostas estão tudo ae! Bjus : **

**Himura Bianca: Oieeeeeee!! Mana!! Q bom que vc acho lindo o cap! Hehe Esse fico mais!! XD Claro que eles fazem um casal kawaii!! Eles são Kawaii XDD Q bom q vc tá amando a fic! Bjuss**

**E é isso gente!! Nunca recebi tantos reviwies num cap só :D Estou muito feliz!! Até a próxima!! Bjussss Deixem Reviwies!!!**


	9. Ataques

**Outro cap aí!! V c comentem e espero q gostem!! bju**

**Capítulo 9**

Na manhã seguinte, Sango e Mirok levaram a notícia à turma que InuYasha e Kagome estava bem, mas ainda não poderiam vir para escola hoje devido as suas queimaduras. Revoltados por seus amigos terem sido machucados por alunos da outra turma, mesmo não tendo como provar, resolveram as tarefas com garra e determinação em sua homenagem. (XD Parece q eles morreram)

- O quê? Sério?- perguntou Kagome, ao telefone, deitada na cama de sua casa, após ter voltado do hospital.

- Isso mesmo!! Você tinha que a cara de revoltados deles quando receberam a notícia de que vocês tinham sido machucados por alguém da outra turma!- disse Sango que se encontrava na escola participando da gincana.

- O.O Nossa! Que honra!!- riu Kagome ao imaginar a situação.

- Como vocês estão? Ai! Pará de enche Mirok!!- perguntou Sango, enquanto Mirok tentava puxar o celular para falar.

-' Estamos bem!! O InuYasha tá lá em baixo comendo, como sempre!! O dia que a comida fizer efeito ele não vai nem passar na porta!- disse Kagome

- Eu ouvi isso!!! – gritou InuYasha lá do andar de baixo.

- Maldita super-audição!- disse Kagome

- Bom... Tenho que ir! É a nossa tarefa!! Beijos!- disse Sango e desligou.

-Quem era? – perguntou InuYasha comendo Rufles.

- AH! Você não tem super audição??? – perguntou Kagome levantando uma sobrancelha.

- ¬¬ Fala logo!- disse InuYasha comendo outra batatinha.

- Não!!

- Eu te dou uma batatinha!!- disse InuYasha sacudindo o pacotinho de Rufles na frente de Kagome.

- N-ÃO Q- QUERO!- gaguejou Kagome tentando convencê-lo apesar de não tirar os olhos do pacote.

- AAAAAH!! Quer sim!!- disse InuYasha comendo bem devagar só para irrtá-la. – HM... Batatinha Rufles!! Tão crocante! Tão saborosa!

- I-is-Isso n-não vai dar certo!!- disse Kagome. InuYasha acertara seu ponto fraco. Kagome sempre tivera paixão por batatinhas Rufles. Desde pequena. Ai de quem mexesse no pacotinho de batatinhas enquanto ela estivesse comendo.

- Ah é? Será?- disse InuYash risonho

- É-é

- Bom... Já que você não quer... Eu vou comer tudo!!- disse InuYasha e, quando ia virar o pacote de batatinhas goela a baixo (O.O), Kagome pula, desesperadamente da cama e arranca, com tudo, de suas mãos.

- AAAAAAAAAH!! MINHA BATATINHA!! MINHA!! MINHA!!!- disse Kagome apertando o pacotinho contra si, enquanto voltava para cama deixando InuYasha estatelado no chão.

-O.O Nossa!! Ministério da Saúde adverte: Chegar perto de Kagome, com um pacote de batatinhas Rufles, é prejudicial a sua vida.- disse InuYasha enquanto se levantava do chão.

- Muito engraçado!!- disse Kagome, enquanto devorava, feliz, seu pacote de batatinhas Rufles.

-Ah!! Me dá um pouquinho!!- pediu InuYasha se sentando do lado dela.

- NÃÃÃO!!- disse Kagome puxando seu pacote de batatinhas contra si, quando InuYasha fez menção de pegá-lo.- MINHA PRECIOSA!! MINHA PRECIOSA!!

-O.O Gollum!!!

Enquanto isso, Sango e Mirok enfrentavam uma difícil disputa contra os participantes da outra turma, Kouga e uma menina chamada Ayame. Sua tarefa era meter o maior número de canudos na boca tendo somente 10 segundos para realizá-lo.

- Bff..mfff. pff.. fffff... – disse Sango com a boca cheia de canudo.

- Offf.. fff.. qqfff...? – perguntou Mirok do mesmo modo.

- o.O Gente! Vocês já podem tirar eles da boca! Já se passou 10 segundos!!- disse o Rin que estava do lado deles.

- Aff... – disse Sango vermelha e tirou os canudos da boca.- Finalmente!! Então? Quem ganho?

- VFFF..FFF...F.N...- disse Mirok que ainda estava com os canudos da boca

- QUÊ? Mirok! Tira isso da boca pra fala!- disse Sango severamente e arrancou os canudos da boca dele.

- Acho que nós vencemos e...

- AH! TÁ! ÓTIMO!!- disse Sango e enfiou os canudos de novo da boca dele.

- Sfff!!

- AH! Desculpa!!- disse Sango e tirou os canudos da boca dele de novo.

- Ainda bem!! Mais um pouco e ia virar um pelicano!! – disse Mirok massageando as bochechas.

- O.O

- Qual é a próxima tarefa? – perguntou Rin, quando eles saíram do local onde estava fazendo a tarefa dos canudos.

- Era outra tarefa do InuYasha e da Kagome!- disse Sango consultando o cronograma das tarefas.

- Qual?- perguntou Mirok

-Hãã? Pera aí? Isso deve estar errado!! – disse Sango espantada.

- O que foi?- perguntou Rin e Mirok juntos

-Eles querem que... que...- enrolou Sango

- O que?- perguntou Rin preocupada

- Hm... brincar de... NÓS QUATRO!!- disse Sango rindo

- O.O Sério?- perguntou Rin rindo ( q estranho! O.o Rin rindo)

- Sim! Olha! – disse Sango mostrando o cronograma.

- Pior que é verdade! Gente! . Amo essa brincadeira!! – disse Rin com os olhos brilhando- Vamos fazer essa tarefa?

- SIM!!!- disse Sango do mesmo modo

- Hã? O que é NÓS QUATRO???- perguntou Mirok coçando ca cabeça

- ??? Você não sabe? O.O- perguntou Sango

- Não!!

-¬¬ Nossa! Eu não acredito! – disse Rin

- O que?

- aiai Bom... Você vai ter que brincar!- disse Sango

- Mas eu nem sei como é isso!!- disse Mirok sendo arrastado por Sango

- Precisamos achar outra pessoa!- disse Rin seguindo-os

- Mas quem? – perguntou Mirok

- hm... JÁ SEI!!!!- disse Sango e saiu em disparada.

- O.O THE FLASH!!

- Quem será que ela vai chamar?

Depois do ataque de Gollum, Kagome voltou ao normal e InuYasha e ela resolveram sentar embaixo de sua árvore favorita.

- Nha... Ficar muito tempo parada dá um soninho, né?- disse Kagome abraçada a InuYasha.

- É!

- No que você está pensando?- perguntou Kagome olhando para InuYasha

- Num plano para matar o desgraçado do Narak!!- disse InuYasha com a expressão assustadora.

- O.O Sério?

- Aham... Ela vai me pagar por ter te machucado!!! – disse InuYasha abraçando-a forte.

- Nha... Que fofo!! Mas não precisa matar ele!!- disse Kagome sorrindo

- Você sabe o quanto eu amo seu sorriso?- perguntou InuYasha olhando para ela.

- Não...

- Menos do que sua boca!! –disse InuYasha e a beijou. Kagome sorriu por dentro e correspondeu. Estava muito feliz por estar com InuYasha. Enfrentaria qualquer barreira para estar junto dele. Nesse instante começa a tocar uma música no rádio que Kagome havia posto em cima do banco ao lado da árvore em que estavam.

_**Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**_

(Baby, você é tudo que eu quero  
quando você está aqui em meus braços  
É difícil não acreditar que estejamos no paraíso)

_**Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me**_

_**We've been down that road before  
But that's over now,  
You keep me comin' back for more **_

(Quando lembro de quando éramos jovens  
Havia somente eu e você  
Nós éramos jovens, rebeldes e livres  
Agora não há nada que possa tirar você de mim  
Já passamos por tudo isso antes  
Mas agora tudo já passou  
Você continua voltando querendo mais)

InuYasha começa refletir sobre essa música. Era exatamente o que sentia por Kagome. Era por exatamente isso que estavam passando.

_**Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**_

(Baby, você é tudo que eu quero  
quando você está aqui em meus braços  
É difícil não acreditar que estejamos no paraíso)

InuYasha queria protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Não queria que ninguém a tomasse dele.

_**And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
(We're in heaven)**_

(E o amor é tudo que eu preciso  
E encontrei em seu coração  
Não é difícil se ver que estamos no paraíso)

Kagome o abraçou forte e refletiu sobre a música também. Sentia-se bem perto de InuYasha e queria ficar assim pelo resto de sua vida.

_**Now nothin' could change what you mean to me uh,  
there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way**_

(Nada pode mudar o que você significa para mim  
Há tantas coisas que eu poderia dizer  
Mas basta me abraçar agora  
Pois nosso amor vai iluminar o nosso caminho)

_**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**_

(Baby, você é tudo que eu quero  
quando você está aqui em meus braços  
É difícil não acreditar que estejamos no paraíso)

_**And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
heaven**_

(E o amor é tudo que preciso  
E encontrei em seu coração  
Não é dificil de se ver  
Que estamos no paraíso)

_**Now our dreams are comin' true,  
Through the good times and the bad,  
I'll be standin' there by you**_

(Agora nossos sonhos estão se tornando realidade  
Nos bons e nos maus momentos eu estarei lá do seu lado)

-Kagome...

- Hm?

- Eu te amo!!

- Eu também!

- Kagome!!

- Hm?

- Você me ama mesmo?- perguntou InuYasha sério.

- Claro!!- disse Kagome se sentando para olhá-lo no rosto.-

Por que?

- Sério mesmo?- perguntou InuYasha olhando-a nos olhos

- Sério!

- Mesmo mesmo? –perguntou InuYasha (Shrek de novo)

- Mesmo Mesmo!!

- É que eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar! – disse InuYasha

- Fala então...

- Bom... Na verdade pra perguntar!! – enrolou InuYasha

- Pois então pergunte- disse Kagome curiosa

- Bom... na realidade é pedir! – disse InuYasha

- ¬¬' Então peça!!! – disse Kagome

- Bom... na realidade é...

- AAH! FALA LOGO!!! – gritou Kagome impaciente

- Ah... Agora eu não falo mesmo!!! – disse InuYasha e cruzou

os braços.

- "Meu pai!! Dê-me paciência" InuYasha, querido!! Desculpe-me!! Eu juro que não grito mais!! Por favor peça o que você tem para pedir!- disse Kagome tentando se acalmar.

- Nha... Não sei! – disse InuYasha se fazendo.

- Nhaaa... Por favor!! – pediu Kagome piscando os olhinhos

- Hm... Não vou falar!!

- Ok, então?- disse Kagome, emburrada, sentando-se com os

braços cruzados.

- Quer saber mesmo?

-Não!! Não quero!!- mentiu Ela olhando para outro lado

- É?- perguntou InuYasha com a sobrancelha levantada

- É..- disse Kagome. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Kagome estava se remoendo por dentro. Detestava suspense. Já eram quase 7:00 horas quando Kagome finalmente cedeu. (gente! Eles foram se sentar lá às 5 ok? U.u E ele começou a perguntar às 6:30)

- AH! FALA!! EU NÃO AGÜENTO DE CURIOSIDADE!!- disse Kagome

- Sabia que você ia ceder!- disse InuYasha

- Aff..- disse Kagome

- Tá! Agora é sério!- disse InuYasha pegando alguma coisa do bolso.

- Ok- falou Kagome ansiosa.

- Eu estivesse pensando sobre isso algum tempo. Sabe. Nós somos amigos a mais ou menos 14 anos e namoramos a 3 meses. Olha... Eu vou entender qualquer resposta sua e... Pode até ser meio precipitado, mas... Bom...- disse InuYasha segurando algo em sua mão fechada

- Fale logo!! –disse Kagome

- Bom... – InuYasha abriu a mão e revelou uma caixinha.- Você quer casar comigo???

Continua...

**Nhoie Gente! o/ E aí? Tão gostando da fic? Esse cap ficou menor, mas eu gostei um pouco!! Provavelmente vocês gostaram do fim! ' **

**Bom... Ouvi fala que eu fui muito má com a Kag no cap anterior, mas é que a Kikyou na fic é má... Então ela tinha que se revelar, né? XD Espero que Vocês tenham gostado do ataque de Gollum e desculpe pela demora.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Kagome-chn LP: **XD Realmente ele te machucou!! Tadinha ;.; Vou mandar remedinho pra vc, ok? U.u É eu tb amei a surra q Sango deu nela! Huhu Adoro barraco. Bom.. Vc viu que a gincana continua!! Espero que tenha gostado e continua cometando bjus :

**NaraKu-HanYou: **Oi, peste!! o/ Meu amigo secreto XP Q bom q c achou legal! Pois é! Realmente ela deveria virar vaso!! u.u Comenta viu?

**Naomi H. N: **Oie, quem é a Se da Peach Girl? XD XDDD Víbora! Hahah Pois é! Tadinha da Kag. XD Q bom q vc amo o cap!! Realmente foi bem cruel!! Bju :

**K-Chan: **Há! Leu acidentalmente entrelaçados!! Q bom q vc gostou! . Nossa! Vc mudou de nick! XD Fazia tempo que vc num comentava, mas fico feliz q comento!! Bju :

**Kk Higurashi .:. Kk-chan: **AH! O/ Oieee Migaaa!!!! Sim sim Mais um cap mais um barraco!! o/ Adoro barraco! Realmente ela mereceu, né? Num sei se ela vai se dar por vencida tão cedo hein?

**Higurashi Hikari: **Oie Tia doooida!! XD haha Coitada! Eu sei que eu quase a matei u.u é QUASE MATEI MEU TIO TB XD Não é a única q gosta de barraco huahua Q bom q vc tá adorando a fic! Bjusss :

**CaHh Kinomoto: **Oie, mamacita!! Nossa! O.O Q big reviwie! Tudo bem! Te desculpo pela demora! Realmente!! Fim de ano é um LIXO! Antes eu tava com crise de final de ano, mas passou. U.u É ficou maior. XD Outra fã de barraco! Vc num tem nada contra a Kikyou O.o Eu tb num tenho muito. Só um poko u.u XD Bjus : Continua comentando

**Hyuri Higurashi: **Q bom q gostou. XD É outra fã de barraco. Tá! Vo pensa no caso de fazer a Kiky ficar boa XD Pode deixa! Q bom q amou e nossa! Eu escrevo bem? O.o Sério! . Q emoção! Bom.. Bjus continua comentando.

**AE!1 GENTE!! VALEU!! MUITOS BEIJITOS E COMENTEM!!**


	10. Decisões

**Nha.. Oie!! o/ Mais um cap ae! Espero que gostem! Bjus**

**Capítulo 10**

- O QUÊ??- perguntou Kagome, incrédula. O que dera em InuYasha para fazer uma coisa tão precipitada?

- Eu perguntei se você quer casar comigo?- respondeu InuYasha, calmamente.Kagome não acreditava que ele estava falando sério. Devia ser mais uma de suas brincadeiras, já que, ele adorava fazer tala to.

-Será que ele bateu a cabeça depois que voltou do hospital?- pensou Kagome, confusa, enquanto InuYasha a olhava esperando uma resposta.

-Vai responder ou não?- perguntou InuYasha, impaciente. Kagome o olhou com cara de "Você ficou louco?" e perguntou:

-Você está falando sério?

-Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida!!!- falou InuYasha olhando- a no fundo dos olhos. Kagome se assustou e ao ver isso InuYasha disse:

- Não se preocupe! Eu entendo se você não qui...

-Não é isso!- interrompeu Kagome. Não queria que InuYasha dissesse o que não queria ouvir. O amava e queria passar o resto de sua vida com ele, mas...

-Então o que é?- perguntou InuYasha, esperançoso. O mesmo ele sentia por Kagome. Não queria perdê-la.

-É que.... você não acha que somos novos demais? Será que nossas famílias irão aceitar, bem, isso? A gente a recém começou a namorar. Hm... o que... duas semanas no máximo!- espantou-se Kagome que, em pouco tempo que namoraram, já passaram por tantas coisas.

-Você falando parece tão ruim, mas não é.... Porque nos conhecemos a... hm...15 anos?!!!!- ponderou InuYasha. Faria de tudo para mostrar a Kagome o quanto amava.

- O.O Quanto tempo, né?- comentou Kagome, espantada.

-Não foge do assunto! Além do mais... eu só te pedi em casamento! Não quer dizer que devemos casar logo!- explicou InuYasha, tentando convencer Kagome.

- InuYasha...- dizia Kagome, mas desatou a chorar e o abraçou forte. InuYasha ficara espantado com a reação da menina. A última coisa que queria era ver Kagome chorando.

-Ei... O que houve?- perguntou InuYasha a abraçando. Kagome se encolheu em seus braços e sussurrou algo que, nem mesmo InuYasha com sua super-audição, pôde ouvir.

-Claro que eu aceito, seu bobo!- exclamou Kagome em lágrimas.

No outro dia de manhã, Kagome acorda por ao som de gritos histéricos no andar de baixo. Abriu, lentamente, os olhos e vê que está em sua cama. Como fora parar ali? A única coisa que lembrava era que estava com InuYasha embaixo de sua árvore favorita, onde InuYasha a pediu em casamento. O lembrar do ocorrido abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Levantou-se da cama e foi tomar banho. Reconheceu que os gritos histéricos, do andar de baixo, eram de sua mãe. Realmente era muito estranho sua mãe estar gritando. Geralmente ela era muito calma. Calma até de mais pro seu gosto. Não dando muita importância para isso, entrou no banheiro e tomou seu banho. Após isso, se vestiu e desceu as escadas para tomar café. Ao chegar ao primeiro andar descobrira a causa dos gritos histéricos de sua mãe. Ela, InuYasha, Souta e vovô, estavam sentados, todos felizes, nos sofás da sala de estar. Pelo jeito InuYasha contara a grande notícia.

-Bom dia, filha!!!!- cumprimentou a mãe de Kagome, muito feliz. Ele se levantou de onde estava sentada, ao lado de InuYasha, e correu para abraçar a filha.

-Mãe!!!- surpreendeu-se, Kagome, que retribuiu o abraço e olhou para InuYasha. Esse, por sua vez, sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça. Sim! Ele havia contado.

-Filha.... saiba que apoio 100 sua decisão! Eu quero o melhor para você e sei que InuYasha é o melhor para você!! InuYasha me explicou tudo e... no começo eu fiquei assustada, pois vocês são muito novos e...- explicou a mãe de Kagome, muito feliz. Dava pulinhos de alegria, enquanto falava. Para Kagome, ela parecia uma menininha de 5 anos quando vai a um parque de diversões.

-Mãe! Nós não vamos casar agora!!- falou Kagome abrindo outro sorriso. Nunca vira sua mãe tão feliz. Talvez, para ela, ver sua filha noiva era muito bom.

- Eu sei!! Mas, mesmo assim, eu fico muito feliz! Eu te amo e quero o seu bem!- respondeu a mãe de Kagome, imediatamente. Olhou para sua filha e viu que estava em lágrimas.

-Filha... O que houve?- perguntou a mãe de Kagome, assustada. Será que fora muito precipitado o que dissera?

- Mãe... obrigada!- disse Kagome e abraçou sua mãe muito forte.

-Kagome...

Kagome e InuYasha resolveram ir ao colégio, aquela manhã, já que estavam se sentindo muito bem. Logo que entraram na escola, encontraram rapidinho local onde Sango se encontrava, pelo fato de os pássaros saírem voando, assustados, por causa de seus gritos.

-Mirok! Quantas vezes eu já te disse para parar com essas "Mirokices"?- berrou Sango, muito nervosa. Havia manchas vermelhas em suas bochechas, enquanto nas de Mirok, marcas vermelhas me forma de mãe. Rin apenas assistia tudo abismada.

- Mas Sango...

-Não tem "mas" Mirok! Eu já estou saturada de suas sem-vergonhices!- gritou Sango, não deixando Mirok falar. Dessa vez Mirok devia ter aprontado muito para Sango estar daquele jeito.

- Sango...- choramingou Mirok, mas Sango não queria saber. Virou-se para ir embora e deparou com InuYasha e Kagome os olhando, assustados.

-Kagome!!!- exclamou Rin, que veio correndo a seu encontro. Kagome abriu um sorriso e abraçou.

-O que são 'Mirokices'?- perguntou InuYasha

-É nome que Sango deu para as minhas sem-vergonhices -respondeu Mirok e viu que Inuyasha o olhava surpreso.- Ué! Tenho que admitir que é.

- Tudo bem com vocês?- perguntou Sango abraçando a amiga. (quantos abraços O.O, né?)

- Sim!! Tudo ótimo!- respondeu Kagome, sorrindo, Olhou para InuYasha que retribuiu o sorriso. Era hora de contar para seus amigos.

-Vocês dois estão bem felizes hoje, não é?- perguntou Mirok se levantando do chão. Kagome sorriu, olhou para InuYasha, de novo, e disse:

-Temos uma notícia!!

- Fala então!- exclamou Rin, curiosamente.

- Bom...- enrolou Kagome, sorrindo.- Eu e InuYasha estamos noivos.- Por um momento todos olharam incrédulos para os dois, mas, após isso, Rin e Sango gritaram, felizes.

-AAAAAAAAAH!!!!! QUE LINDO!! . PARABÉNES!!- gritaram, elas, e abraçaram os dois. Kagome riu da reação das meninas. Não sabia que essa simples notícia iria fazer tanta gente feliz.

- Parabéns!!- disse Mirok- Finalmente você criou jeito, InuYasha!

-Cala boca!- resmungou InuYasha e eles riram.

-E aí? Como está a gincana?- perguntou InuYasha, enquanto eles andavam pelo pátio da escola. Resolveram sentar em alguns banquinhos que havia ali.

-Está ótima! Mas continuamos empatados!- respondeu Sango, sentada ao lado de Mirok. Pelo jeito eles já haviam feito as pazes ou ainda não tinha se tocado que estava do lado dele.

- Estávamos perdendo de alguns pontos, mas com nossa última tarefa conseguimos empatar.- explicou Rin, sentada em cima do encosto do banco ao lado de Kagome. Estavam, os cinco, sentados no mesmo banco. Sango e Mirok no assento e Rin, Kagome InuYasha, espremidos no encosto. Apesar de ter mais dez bancos no pátio, preferiam sentar todo mundo junto.

-Qual foi a tarefa?- perguntou Kagome enrolando o cabelo com a ponta dos dedos.

-Não queria saber!- comentou Mirok

-Por que?- perguntou InuYasha. Adorava caçoar o amigo.

-Ele teve que brincar de nós quatro!!- respondeu Sango, rapidamente.

- O.O EU não acredito!- disseram InuYasha e Kagome, juntos.

- Pois é... aí tivemos que convidar alguém para ser o quarto. Eu tentei convencer o Takato, mas ele não quis!- comentou Sango, distraída.

-Takato? Aquele seu amigo que era apaixonado por você?- perguntou Kagome, incrédula. Instantaneamente, Mirok ficou rígido. Sempre tivera ciúmes do menino porque Sango dava mais atenção a Takato do que a ele.

-Você tinha que ver a crise de ciúmes do Mirok- sussurrou Rin a Kagome.

-Eu ouvi isso!!!- gritou Mirok, enciumado.

-Pelo que eu saiba é InuYasha que tem a super audição! O.O- disse Rin, assustada. Não esperava que o amigo ouvisse.

-Pois é... então a Rin tentou convencer Sesshoumaru em vão e quem acabou fazendo a tarefa conosco foi a Ayame. Claro que ele optou por isso só pra ficar perto do Kouga- contou Sango, rindo da cara que InuYasha fez quando disse que Rin havia pedido para Sesshoumaru participar.

- Você sabe! A Ayame tem uma quedinha pelo Kouga!- comentou Rin.

- Uma quedinha?? Ela tem um tombo!- exclamou Mirok

-hahaha- riram todos

-Quase morri fazendo aquela tarefa!- exclamou Mirok, mais uma vez.

--------------------------------Flash back-------------------------

Sango, Mirok, Rin e Ayame estavam a postos para começar a tarefa.

-Começar!- disse o juiz e eles começaram.

- Nós quatro! Nós em cima, nós embaixo, eu contigo eu com ela. Nós quatro. Nós embaixo, nós em cima, eu com ela, eu contigo- cantavam as meninas e Mirok tentava, desesperadamente, fazer a brincadeira direito. Era uma confusão. Quando Mirok tinha que ir por cima e juntar as mãos com sua dupla, acabava errando e ia por baixo.

- Por Buda! Como elas conseguem!- pensou Mirok quando a brincadeira começou de novo!

--------------------------------Fim do Flash back-----------------

- Foi muito engraçado!!!- exclamaram Rin e Sango

BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ BÉÉÉÉÉÉ BÉÉÉÉÉÉ

- Vamos Sango! É O SINAL!!!- disse Mirok tentando puxar a garota.

-Sinal? Que sinal? Me deixa vá!- disse Sango puxando sua mão.- Não enche!

-SANGO! O SINAL DA NIVA TAREFA! A ÚLTIMA TAREFA!!- gritou Mirok para a menina entender.

- O.O Meu deus!!- exclamou Sango e os dois dispararam atropelando meio mundo.

-O.O Credo!- Rin, InuYasha e Kagome.

Alguns minutos depois, Sango e Mirok voltam correndo para o lugar onde a turma havia se reunido. Demonstravam cansaço. Não só eles, mas a turma toda.

-Ah... Finalmente!- exclamou Sango sentando-se num banco para descansar.

-É... Eles não queriam dar aa tarefa porque chegamos, um segundinho, atrasados! – explicou Mirok se apoiando no banco que Sango estava sentanda.

-E adivinha quem a ajudou para que isso acontecesse?- perguntou Sango brava

- Kikyou e Narak!- adivinhou Kagome

-óbvio! – disse Sango.

-Bom... vamos ao que interessa! A última e mais difícil tarefa!- falou Mirok se recuperando do cansaço.

- aahhh...- reclamou a turma inteira, menos InuYasha e Kagome. Todos estavam cansados demais. Fora um dia bem cheio para eles.

- Não se preocupem... Não irão cansar! Precisaremos apenas de uma pessoa! O difícil é achar uma pessoa que consiga fazer isso!- comentou Mirok, tentando acalmar a turma.

- Nós precisamos de alguém que saiba cantar! Que cante bem!- comunicou Sango.- Alguém?

-...- todos

-Vamos gente!! Alguém aqui deve saber cantar bem, né? Não precisa ser esplêndido! Mas também não seja um porcaria!- Sango tentou convencer a turma. Já estava quase desistindo quando InuYasha falou:

-Eu conheço alguém.

-Quem?- perguntou Mirok esperançoso.

- Kagome!- respondeu ele, sorrindo.

-O QUÊ?- perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Isso mesmo! Você canta muito bem. Lembro quando você canta para mim quando éramos criança!- disse InuYasha, antes que ela pudesse negar.

-É verdade .... – disse Rin- Você já cantou uma música pra mim uma vez! Você tem a voz muito bonita!

-Não eu...

-Por favor...- pediu Sango com os olhos brilhando.

- Tudo bem- disse Kagome, vendo que perdera.

- YEAH- todos

Chegaram ao auditório onde Kagome iria cantar. Ela estava muito nervosa, já que tinha muita vergonha de canta rna frente dos outros. Agora os dois segundo anos iriam vê-la.

-Calma, Kagome! Vai ficar tudo bem! Você canta bem!- tranqüilizou Sango.

-Ok! É isso aí! Eu vou conseguir!- disse Kagome se animando um pouco.

-Isso!

-Quem é a minha concorrente?- perguntou Kagome, agora, mais animada.

-Hm... a Kikyou!- disse Sango, cautelosamente. O ânimo de Kagome foi por água a baixo. Pelo que soubera, Kikyou cantava super bem. Já era! Estava perdida! Iria perder!

-Não se desespere, Kagome!- disse InuYasha que acabara de chegar.

- Ó! Vai começar.- anunciou Sango

- Bem vindos alunos! Agora realizaremos a 14 º e última tarefa da Gincana Estudantil! Receberemos primeiro Kikyou da 200B Aplausos pessoal!- comunicou o diretor do colégio e, logo, Kikyou subiu ao palco. Vestia uma roupa preta, colada ao corpo. Logo que subiu ao palco a música começo e ela começou a cantar

Baby can't you see,  
I'm calling.  
A guy like you,

Should wear a warnin'  
It's dangerous...I'm fallin'

**(Baby, não da pra ver  
Estou querendo  
Um cara como você  
Deveria vestir um aviso  
"Perigoso"  
Estou caindo)**

Kikyou dançava sensualmente enquanto todos os homens a olhavam hipnotizados. Kagome olhou para InuYasha e viu que olhava KiKyou com cara de nojo. Ouviu sussurrar: "Que coisa mais vulgar".

There's no escape,  
I can't wit  
I need a hit  
baby, give me it.  
You're dangerous...I'm loving it.

**(Não há escapatória  
Não da pra esconder  
Preciso de uma chance  
Baby, me de essa chance  
Você é perigoso  
Estou amando)**

Kikyou olhou para InuYasha dizendo como se aquela música fosse para ele.

Too high, can't come down.  
Losing my head spinning round and round...  
Do you feel me now.

**(Muito alto  
Não da pra descer  
Perco a cabeça  
Girando e girando  
Você me sente agora)**

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You are toxic gun slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic.

**(Com o sabor dos seus lábios  
Viajo  
Você é tóxico  
Estou enfeitiçado  
Com o sabor do veneno do Éden  
Estou viciado em você  
Não vê que você é tóxico  
E amo o que você faz  
Você não vê que é tóxico)**

Ela continuou dançando. E continuou olhando para InuYasha. Aquilo já estava dando nos nervos de Kagome.

It's getting late to give it up  
I took a sip from my devil's cup.  
Slowly it's taking over me.

**(Esta ficando tarde  
Pra desistir de você  
Dou um gole  
Da minha diabólica xícara  
Vagarozamente  
Esta me consumindo)**

Ela estava pedindo para apanhar. Queria que Kagome tentasse bater nela na frente da escola. Assim ela acabaria sendo suspensa.

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Could you feel me now.

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
Your toxic gun slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you don´t you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do don´t you know that you're toxic.  
Don't you know that you're toxic.

**(Muito alto  
Não da pra descer  
Perco a cabeça  
Girando e girando  
Você me sente agora **

Com o sabor dos seus lábios  
Viajo  
Você é tóxico  
Estou enfeitiçado  
Com o sabor do veneno do Éden  
Estou viciado em você  
Não vê que você é tóxico  
E amo o que você faz  
Você não vê que é tóxico

Você não vê que é tóxico)

**(Toxic – Britney Spires)**

E assim ficou a música inteira. No fim todos aplaudiram, com exceção de InuYasha, Kagome e Sango. KiKyou passou e esbarrou de propósito.

-Vamos ver do que você é capaz, menininha!- disse ela e, antes de sair, olhou para InuYasha que imitou alguém vomitando. Isso fez com que Kagome risse.

-Vai lá! Você consegue mais votos que essa...- disse ele e Kagome foi.

-Agora vamos a outra concorrente: Kagome da 200ª- comunicou o diretor e se retirou. Poucos foram os que aplaudiram. Estavam mais ocupados em tentar votar na Kikyou, sem nem ao menos ouvir Kagome. AH! Mas ela não ia deixar assim! Ia dar o máximo de si!

-Vamos lá!- pensou ela e a música começou.

Sango e Rin cantaram o fundo para ela:

Hey now (4x)

**(Ei agora)**

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When i see you smile and i go  
oh oh oh  
i would never want to miss this  
cuz in my heart i know what this is

**(Você já viu uma noite tão linda?  
Eu quase poderia beijar as estrelas por brilharem tanto  
Quando eu te vejo sorrir e eu vou  
oh, oh, oh  
Eu nunca vou querer perder isso  
Porque no meu coração eu sei o que é isso)**

No começo Kagome ficou um pouco insegura, mas depois começou a se soltar e foi chamando atenção.

Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

**(Hey agora  
Hey agora  
É disso que os sonhos são feitos  
Hey agora  
Hey agora  
É disso que os sonhos são feitos  
Eu tenho um lugar a pertencer  
Eu tenho alguém para amar  
É disso que os sonhos são feitos)**

Kagome estava feliz por cantar. Agora a muitas pessoas prestavam a atenção no que ela cantava. Olhou para InuYasha que sorriu.

Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail all the oceans  
no no no  
happiness is no mystery and  
here now it's you and me

**(Você já se perguntou qual é o sentido da vida?  
Você poderia procurar no mundo e nunca achar  
Você não precisa velejar em todos os oceanos  
Não, Não, Não  
A felicidade não é um mistério e  
Agora estamos só eu e você)**

Todos, agora olhavam para ela. Kikyou tentava chamar atenção, mas não conseguia.

Ela cantou o refrão de novo.

Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)

Then i see u smile and i go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor

**(Abra seus olhos  
(É disso que os sonhos são feitos)  
Grite para o céu  
(É disso que os sonhos são feitos) **

Quando eu te vejo sorrir e eu vou  
oh, oh, oh  
Ontem minha vida era triste  
Agora tudo é super colorido)

Agora a maioria cantava junto. Não muito alto ainda. Kagome dançava conforme a música.

Ela cantou o refrão de novo! Todos dançavam e cantavam, agora.

Cantou agora pela última vez e enquanto ela cantava, eles diziam : HEY, HEY HEY!"

Hey now) (HEY HEY HEY  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams(HEY HEY HEY)  
This is what dreams are made of

**  
(Hey agora)  
(Hey agora)  
Hey agora  
É disso que os sonhos  
É disso que os sonhos são feitos**

**What dreams are made of- Hilarry Duff**

Kagome terminara a música e agradeceu a todos e saiu.

-Kagome... Você foi ótima!- comentou Sango

-Estava linda!- ponderou InuYasha.

-Nha... sério?

-Claro!- e dizendo isso deu um beijo nela.

-Vamos! Temos que votar!- disse Sango

- OK

Continua...

Oieeee o/ E aí? Tudo bem? Desculpe a demora! Estava em crise " Bem... espero que tenham gostado do cap! Me esforcei o máximo viu? Escrevi tudo num dia! Credo! É CANSATIVO!

Bom.... gostaria de agradecer a Nayome Isuy que me deu umas dicas para esse cap. Valeu miga!! o/

AHH... Quase esqueci! Gente! Nós quatro é uma brincadeira que as crianças brincam, tipo babaloo (babaloo da califórnia, califírnia do Brasil...) Só que se brinca de quatro! É bem legal. (Nós quatro. Nós em cima, nós em baixo. Eu contigo eu com ela...)

Teh...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Naomi H. N: **Oi! o/ É eu achei muito rox tb . haha Bigadu por me explicar quem era a tal de Sae ' Nha... Tomara que tenha gostado do cap e continua comentando viu? Beijos

**Kk Higurashi .:. Kk-chan: **Q big post! ' É realmente foi uma loucura o pedido! Num sei da onde tirei, mas eu acho que ficou legal, né? Bom... eu expliquei a brincadeira aí em cima, se vc num entendeu fala com eu no msn. Pois é! Adoro o Smeagol XDD então beijinhos!!

**Gy-chan:**Oi o/ XDD Bom.. mesmo não sendo obrigada ela aceitou, né? É verdade! Até eu aceitaria! XD Realmente são maravilhosos!. Vou escreve o casamento na fic, sim, viu? Bjus

**Nayome Isuy: **Oii o/ Pois é... Mó lindo! Xp Que bom que vc achou fofo e adorou! Te doro! Valeu o/

**Otaku-IY: **Bom.. a resposta vc viu ai, né? Que bo que vc achou lindo. Continua comentando, bjus.

**CaHh Kinomoto: **Mãe!! Sim teremos casamento XD C tá parecendo a mãe da Kagome! Bom.. e é! Eu tb amo Rufles e tb gosto da Lays XD Bom.. demorei um pouco, mas... Bjus

**hitomi higurashi: **Sério? . Minha fic é nota 10? Hehe Eu tb gosto de barracos! XDDD Continua comentando viu, fofa? Bjus! Vc tem msn?

Bom.. gente é isso! Ah!! Eu queria informar o nome das músicas dos outros caps.

Cap2 – Saturday Night do The Underdog Project

Cap 9- Heaven do Dj Sammy

Nha... é isso!! Comentem! Bjus


	11. Decepções

#Oi, gente! Desculpe pela demora!! Ta viajando e empacada na fic! Não vou falar muito aqui porque já falei d lá embaixo! Hm...

# Aquela frase que todo mundo bota e eu ainda não pus: InuYasha não me pertence, infelizmente, é um criação "maravilinda" XD DA Rumiko! Só peguei emprestada para fazer a fic

"Blá bla"- pensamentos

- blá blá lá Falas

**Capítulo 11**

Após a apresentação, foi comunicado, que todos os alunos, participantes da gincana, deveriam dirigir-se as suas respectivas salas de aula e, lá, permanecessem até que a comissão organizadora passasse com a urna de votação. Além dos votos dos colegas, juízes, que haviam visto as duas apresentações, iriam decidir, definitivamente, quem ganharia a gincana, já que, os alunos votariam na representante de sua turma. Kagome, InuYasha e Sango saíram do ginásio, junto com o resto dos "segundos anos", e se dirigiram a sala de aula. Passaram pela porta, viraram a direita e começaram a andar pelo "corredor da infelicidade". Nome dado por InuYasha pelo desânimo que o causa ao vê-lo e pelo pensamento que lhe vem a cabeça após sair do intervalo e se dirigir a sala de aula. Para infelicidade de Kagome, Kikyou estava postada na frente da porta, esperando que passasse, com um sorrisinho maroto estampado em sua cara de tacha, na sua opinião.

- Já vi macacos cantarem melhor que você!- comentou Kikyou quando eles passaram. Kagome que havia passado reto, sem nem ao menos olhá-la, retrocedeu seu caminho, entregou-lhe seu casaco e saiu andando. Kikyou a olhou espantada junto de InuYasha e Sango. Kagome, percebendo isso, perguntou tranqüilamente:

-Que foi?

-Como assim "que foi?" Você me entrega seu casaco, sem mais nem menos, e saí andando sem dizer nada.- respondeu Kikyou, furiosa. Odiavam que a fizessem de boba.

-Ué... Parada aí do lado da porta eu pensei que estava de chapeleira. – falou Kagome como se aquilo fosse óbvio. InuYasha e Sango riam enquanto o sangue de Kikyou lhe subia a cabeça.

-Ora sua... Você está pensando o que? Que pode me fazer de otária, é? –perguntou Kikyou com a cara vermelhona de raiva. Desde pequena, fora assim pelo fato de ser muito branca e, quando irritada, o sangue lhe subia a cabeça que ficava escalarte. Jogou o casaco no chão e partiu pra cima de Kagome, mas antes que encostasse um dedo nela, uma voz grita:

-PARE JÁ, SRTA. DOUDOUJAI!!!!!

- Doudoujai??!!- exclamaram InuYasha, Kagome e Sango, juntos. Kikyou baixou a mão que estava preste a acertar a cara de Kagome e respirou fundo. Odiavam quando pronunciavam seu sobrenome, principalmente errado.

-É Dadoujai!!!- corrigiu Kikyou irritada.- Francamente... Faz 13 anos que estudo aqui e o Sr. Ainda não sabe pronunciar meu sobrenome.

-Isso não importa agora, Srta. Dadoujai! O que importa agora é que você vá, JÁ, para sua sala de aula.- repreendeu o diretor. Um homem de seus 59 anos, com alguns cabelos brancos e estatura média. Sempre bondoso, mas exigente nas horas certas.

-Mas...- começou Kikyou, mas o diretor a olhou severamente e, então, resolveu se calar. Deu uma última olhada "você me paga" a Kagome e saiu da sala de aula junto com o diretor.

- Credo! O diretor está bem irritado, né?- comentou Sango, meio triste, depois que eles saíram.

- É...- concordaram InuYasha e Kagome.

-Sango... Há algo de errado com você?- perguntou Kagome, percebendo a tristeza da amiga. Não gostava de ver amiga assim. Era sinal de alguma coisa a estava incomodando mesmo Sango dizendo que não.

-Tem certeza?- perguntou InuYasha, percebendo também. Mas a amiga tornou a negar, dizendo que estava e que só estava com dor de cabeça. – "Que estranho! Geralmente ela é tão feliz repreendendo o Mirok. Falando nisso... cadê essa criatura? - se perguntou, InuYasha, e viu ele entrando na sala de aula, meio estranho. Caminhou até ele e lhe tocou o ombro.

-Ei... ta tudo ok?- perguntou InuYasha, preocupado. Mirok estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu InuYasha falar. Saiu andando até sua classe e se sentou. InuYasha olhou-o confuso e foi até ele, de novo. Parou em sua frente e abaixou-se para que ficassem da mesma altura. Pegou bastante ar e...

-MIROK!!!!- berrou InuYasha e Mirok deu um pulo da cadeira, olhando-o, assustado. InuYasha deu uma risadinha e sentou-se em sua classe, ao lado dele.

-Você está louco?- perguntou Mirok com os olhos arregalados. InuYasha o olhou e abaixou a cabeça rindo.

- Ah, cara. Não faz isso! Não estou em um momento muito bom, não.- pediu Mirok, choramingando. Cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu sei! Percebi! Desculpa! Agora, fala! O que aconteceu entra você e a Sango?- disse InuYasha virando de lado para poder ver direito o amigo que continuava com a cabeça baixa. Mirok levantou a cabeça, rapidamente, quando InuYasha disse aquilo, o que o deixou meio zonzo. Parou um pouco, respirando fundo e o olhou assustado.

-Como você sabe que é algo entre mim e a Sango?- perguntou Mirok, admirado. InuYasha olhou bem no fundo dos olhou dele, sério e depois riu dizendo:

-Agora eu sei!- Mirok o olhou indignado. Já dissera para não fazer brincadeiras naquele momento. Percebendo isso, InuYasha, achou melhor parar com as brincadeiras e falar sério.

-Na realidade é que eu percebi que vocês dois, desde que voltaram do palco, estão meio estranhos.- falou InuYasha e Mirok o olhou, tristemente. – Hey, man! O que houve? Pode falar comigo!

-Nossa, InuYasha! Você anda meio compreensivo! A Kagome está te fazendo bem!- comentou Mirok dando um sorriso melancólico. InuYasha apenas balançou a cabeça e disse pra ela falar de uma vez.

-OK! Eu te falo...

Enquanto isso, outra dupla conversava pelo mesmo assunto. Kagome percebeu que havia algo de errado com Sango e resolveu tentar fazê-la desabafar. Aliás, essa é melhor coisa a se fazer quando se está triste. Chegou perto da amiga, que estava encostada na janela observando a paisagem, tristemente. Deu uma olhada em InuYasha e viu que ele fora falar com Mirok. Parecia que ele estava no mesmo estado que Sango. Para pior.

- Hey!- disse Kagome chegando perto de Sango que olhou rápido para trás e, vendo quem era, tratou de secar o rosto sem que a amiga percebesse, mas era tarde. Kagome já havia visto.

-Hey! O que foi, Sango? Por quê você está chorando? – perguntou Kagome, preocupada, abraçando Sango que a olhou no fundo dos olhos e desatou a chorar.- Ué... Por que tanta tristeza? Hm?

- Ai, Kagome. Eu nasci para sofrer!- choramingou ela com a voz abafada por estar com o rosto pressionado no ombro de Kagome.

-Não, Sango! Que isso? Por que você está assim? Deveria estar feliz. Você tem família, tem amigos para te apoiar, você tem um namorado que te am...- ia dizendo Kagome e, então, percebeu que esse era o problema. Lembrou-se da cara de Mirok, segundos atrás, quando InuYasha fora falar com ele. Suas suposições foram confirmadas pela reação da amiga quando ela disse isso. Sango apertou o abraço e chorou mais ainda.

-Ai, Sango! Desculpa! É isso não é? O que houve? Ele aprontou demais essa vez?- desculpou-se Kagome. Sango levantou um pouco a cabeça e balançou a cabeça, negativamente, dizendo:

-Pior! Muito pior! Eu nunca pensei que um dia ele faria isso comigo! Apesar do jeito dele, eu pensei que ele nunca iria fazer isso comigo!- Kagome achou melhor elas se sentarem e se dirigiram às classes mais próximas.

-Então? O que houve?

- Bem... Foi assim...

----------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------

Kagome, InuYasha e Sango caminhavam, junto de toda a escola, par as respectivas salas de aula. Por causa da multidão Sango acabara ficando um pouco para trás e acabou se afastando dos outros.

- Mas que droga! Detesto lugares cheios!- reclamou ela enquanto tentava passar. Vendo que não conseguiria chegar perto de Kagome e InuYasha, desistiu e resolveu ir por um atalho que conhecia desde o começo do ano. Havia outra porta, atrás do palco, que dava acesso ao "corredor da infelicidade". Subiu as escadinhas do placo quando ouviu vozes. Disse a si mesma que não tinha tempo para ver o que estava acontecendo e que, se não se apressasse, acabaria chegando atrasada e acabaria perdendo pontos na gincana. Ou seja, todo o esforço deles seriam em vão e Kagome iria matá-la porque tinha muita vergonha de cantar na frente dos outros e fez aquilo por ela. As vozes pareciam cada vez mais altas. Sua curiosidade falou mais alto e resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo. Em vez de passar pela porta com acesso ao "corredor da infelicidade" virou a esquerda, onde ficavam os "camarins". Nome dado por Kagome porque era lá que elas se arrumavam para as peças da escola, quando pequenas. Escondeu-se, imediatamente, atrás de um enorme vaso de flor feito de papel, quando avistou as pessoas que conversavam.

- Fale logo o que você quer, Tsukiome!- disse uma voz masculina. Sango deslocou-se um pouquinho para a direita fazendo com que pudesse vê melhor o que acontecia lá dentro. A única chance de ser descoberta era se um dos dois olhasse para a porta, mas parecia que não estavam muito interessados em fazer isso. O homem que havia acabado de falar deu um passo à frente, permitindo que Sango pudesse ver quem se encontrava lá. Seu coração deu um pulo quando o reconheceu. Mas que diabos Mirok estaria fazendo ali. Resolveu se acalmar e continuar ouvindo.

-Você sabe muito bem o que! Não se faça de desentendido!- disse uma menina de cabelos negros, até a cintura, preso numa longa trança. Lembrou-se, imediatamente, que uma vez fizera par com ela numa experiência de ciências, porque Kagome não havia vindo à aula. – Você sabe que eu te amo e, alguns meses atrás, disse que me queria e eu sei que você ainda me quer. Não venha me dizer que prefere aquela tal de Sango. Há! Por favor! Eu sei que isso é uma fachada porque sua mãe insistia em dizer que nunca teria uma namorada de verdade.

- DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?- perguntou Mirok. Sango ficava cada vez mais aflita. Será que era verdade tudo o que aquela garota estava dizendo era verdade? Não! Não podia ser! O Mirok... Ele... Não...

- Não se faça de desentendido! Você falou isso pra mim ontem!- falou Tsukiome chegando cada vez mais perto de Mirok, que recuava, até ficar encurralado entre ela e a parede. Sango olhou tudo assustado. O que aquela menina vai fazer?

-O que você vai fa...- ia dizendo Mirok, mas Tsukiome calou sua boca com um beijo. Sango não agüentava mais ver aquilo. E o pior era que Mirok estava sem reação. Estava confirmado. Ela fora um trouxa que confiara naquele tarado idiota. Ela se mexeu para sair, mas acabou derrubando o enorme vaso de flor feito de papel, chamando a atenção dos dois. Mirok viu que era Sango e tentou se soltar de Tsukiome, mas ela não deixou. Sango olhou para trás, chorando e disse:

-Mirok! Eu te odeio!- e saiu.

------------------------Fim do big Flash Back---------------------

- Aí eu passei pela porta e fui parar do lado de vocês, por acaso! Nunca me senti pior na vida!- Sango terminou de contar. Kagome estava aterrorizada. Não acreditara que Mirok era capaz daquilo. Ta certo que ele sempre fora meio safado, mas nunca faria isso com alguém. Nunca. Bom... Talvez, às vezes, você se engane com as pessoas. Acha que elas são de um jeito, mas, na realidade, são de outro. Kagome acariciou a cabeça da amiga e a olhou triste.

-Ei, Sango... Não fica assim! Sabe... Você mesma disse! Ele não teve reação quando a Tsukiome o beijou. Então quer dizer que ele não gosta dela e que tudo é mentira!- tentou convencer Kagome. Não gostava de vê-la assim. Sango levando a cabeça e se soltou um pouco do abraço. Pensou no que a amiga havia lhe dito. Kagome pensando que, agora, tudo ia passar e eles iram se resolver, mas suas esperanças foram por água abaixo coma resposta amiga:

-É... Mas se ele não quisesse ele teria tentado ir embora. Então significa que ele quer...

- Não! Se ele quisesse, teria correspondido. Sango... Ele ainda te ama. E sempre te amou. Ele só estava... hm... Meio confuso...sei lá...- disse Kagome meio confusa, também. Ela sabia muito bem como a amiga estava se sentindo, já que passara, também, por isso. Não era fácil ver seu amado com outra pessoa. Como se você tivesse sido só uma diversão e mais nada. Como se você não importasse. Só que, muitas vezes, não queremos aceitar o fato de que possamos estar erradas, ou não queremos enxergar a verdade, e nos isolamos do mundo no qual convivemos. Ficamos trancadas numa zona fria, de solidão e escuridão, onde não podemos enxergar nada e nem sentir nada, até que alguém ou alguma lembrança, até mesmo a pessoa que a magoou, nos traga de volta ao nosso mundo, em simples gesto, fazendo com que vejamos o quão bom e belo é esse mundo, mesmo tendo suas negatividades.

- Não sei, Kagome! A única coisa que eu sei é que, por enquanto, eu não quero decidir o que eu vou fazer. Só quero descansar um pouco.- respondeu Sango, tirando Kagome de seus pensamentos.

Nesse meio tempo, a comissão organizadora passou pelas duas turmas e eles votaram. Todos foram a favor de Kagome, óbvio. Não só porque era da sua turma, mas, também, porque achavam que ela cantava bem. Pelo que tinham ouvido muitas pessoas da outra turma votaram em Kagome porque não gostavam de Kikyou e porque acharam que ela fora muito melhor, porque mostrou que não era preciso uma roupa insinuante para conseguir a atenção do público. Kouga votou em Kagome, óbvio. O que deixou InuYasha meio enciumado até ela lembrar que era sua noiva e não dele. Isso fez com que ele ficasse mais feliz e Kagome mais tranqüila até Kouga descobrir que estava noiva. Isso armaria mais uma confusão, mas ela tinha outras coisas com se preocupar. A briga entre Mirok e Sango. Ela e InuYasha conversaram um pouco enquanto os dois estavam votando e, pelo que InuYasha havia dito, Mirok ainda não havia terminado de contar tudo a ele, porque a chegada da comissão havia atrapalhado. Ele havia parado exatamente no ponto da conversa que Kagome queria saber. Quando Sango saiu correndo e havia ficado, somente, ele e a Tsukiome. InuYasha lhe prometera contar quando voltassem para casa. Até lá teria que se preocupar em animar sua amiga e ficar a espera da decisão da gincana.

- Xi... Eles estão vindo! Vai! Vai logo!- avisou Kagome empurrando Inuyasha que a olhou espantado.

- Ô loco!- comentou, ele, e saiu ao encontro de Mirok enquanto Kagome e Sango sentavam-se nas mesmas classes anteriores, apesar de não serem suas, e jogavam alguma coisa. InuYasha se aproximou do amigo que continuava com cara de enterro e se sentou para ouvir o resto da história. Não acreditava no fato daquilo ter acontecido. Mirok, notando a presença do amigo, endireitou-se na cadeira e tornou a contar-lhe o que havia acontecido.

--------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------

Mirok não agüentava mais ficar ali. O que aquela mulher queria? Por que dizia tantas mentiras? Só para conseguí-lo? A cada palavra ela se aproximava mais ainda e ele recuava. Deu mais um passo para trás e viu que estava encurralado. Não tinha como fugir. Estava absorto em seus pensamentos, tentando achar uma solução para aquela confusão, quando Tsukiome se atira e lhe beija. Mirok fica sem reação diante da ação dessa garota. Mas por que a dúvida se ele ama a Sango? Estava preste a se soltar dessa menina e dizer-lhe que não a queria, nem nunca quis, porque sempre amara Sango, quando ouvem um barulho vindo do corredor. Soltou-se de Tsukiome para ver o que havia acontecido do lado de fora e encontrou Sango agachada e concluiu que ela havia se escondido atrás no vaso de flor e visto tudo. Sua expressão era um misto de desapontamento e ódio. Deu um passo para frente, mas Sango fora mais rápida.

-Mirok, eu te odeio!- e dizendo isso, saiu correndo. Mirok quis ir atrás, mas Tsukiome o impediu puxando sua camisa.

-Melhor! Assim você não precisa ter o trabalho de contar a ela!- disse, ela, segurando Mirok que insistia em sair dali. Ele olhou indignado para ela e disse:

-Contar o quê? Você é retardada, é?

- Como você se atreve a falar assim comigo? Ora, contar o quê? Contar que nós começamos a namorar!- respondeu ela diante da cara, furiosa, dele. A essas alturas, Mirok, conclui que, provavelmente, havia jogado pedra na cruz para receber tanto sofrimento. Soltou-se, de novo, de Tsukiome, olhando-a com cara de nojo.

-Você não bate bem da cabeça, né? Será que é difícil de entender que EU AMO A SANGO e NUNCA TE QUIS! Não quero ferir seus sentimentos, mas eu nunca disse isso!- explicou Mirok enquanto Tsukiome o olhava, surpresa. Será que havia se enganado? Não! Então como...

-Não me venha com essa! Você mesmo disse isso na carta que me mandou!- confessou ela e Mirok a olhou, confuso. Carta? Que carta? Nunca mandara carta, nenhuma, para aquela mulher!

-Não mandei carta nenhuma a você! Acho que você foi enganada, minha filha!- respondeu Mirok, impaciente. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas não gostaria de deixa assuntos pendentes.

-Mas foi o Narak mesmo que diss...

-HÁ! E você caiu nessa? O Narak é um baita de um pilantra. Adora semear a inimizidade entre os outros e criar problemas. Foi ele mesmo que trancou Kagome naquela dispensa e tocou fogo. Só que não temos como provar! É a palavra de Kagome contra a dele!- falou Mirok e Tsukiome tomou consciência da burrada que fizera. Tentou se desculpar, mas Mirok já havia ido. Quando, será, que iria parar para pensar, duas vezes, antes de cometer outro erro.

-------------------------Fim do Flash Back-----------------------

-E foi isso que aconteceu. Só que Sango nunca irá acreditar em mim! Você sabe como ela é!- terminou de contar, Mirok. Sua cabeça estava doendo muito. O que mais queria agora era descansar um pouco e refletir o que aconteceu.

-Eu sei. Mas ainda há chances! Você só tem que dar um tempo a ela! Você mesmo me disse isso quando Kagome me pegou com Kikyou, na boate, sendo que, também fora uma grande confusão.- tentou animar, InuYasha. Passara a mesma coisa que o amigo e não deixou que tudo acabasse entre ele e Kagome. E não deixaria que isso acontecesse com seus dois melhores amigos.- Agora... Eu não quero saber de desistência! Faça de tudo! Você é capaz, que eu sei!

-Mas como? Sou muito fraco para isso-perguntou Mirok, confuso. InuYasha sorriu e disse:

- Quando se ama alguém, de verdade, se é capaz de realizar loucuras!

Continua...

Dicionário:

Chapeleira: Bom... Eu sempre achei que era o lugar onde botam os chapéus, e até casacos, que aprecem, muitas vezes, nos filmes antigos e até os recentes. É um tipo de cabide, na maioria das vezes feito de madeira, reto com muitos, hm, como se chama, suportes, acho, onde você pendura seu chapéu ou casaco. De acordo com o "amansa burro", o dicionário, o significado é o seguinte:

Caixa de guardar chapéus. 2. Cabide para chapéus.

# Oi gente!!! Bom... Algumas pessoas aí estavam me pedindo que botasse mais Sango-Mirok! Sorry por não ter posto antes e ter me dedicado mais ao Inu e a Kag. Sabe como é... Eles são meu casal favorito. Mas quem pediu, valeu mesmo, porque eu tava meio encalhada com a fic e não sabia como prolongá-la! Valeu mesmo porque me deu muitas idéias! Hehe

# Bom... A fic ta na reta final! Bem... Talvez ainda não! XP Acho que ainda vai ter muitos caps, mas eu quero dizer que já sei como vou terminá-la ' E não adianta perguntar porque eu não vou dizer XP

# Bem... Espero que tenham gostado do cap e pra quem pediu para pôr o Bakotsu... Bem... Pode ser que eu bote... Não vou dizer! Hauahuahu Segredinho! Sei muito bem onde ele pode entrar. Quanto a Rin e Sesshy... Hm... Eles não vão aparecer muito porque a minha fic é Inu-Kag e San-Mi, mesmo. Sorry se desapontei alguém. Não sei se o cap ficou muito bom porque não achei ninguém que pudesse revisar pr Amim porque eu não consigo XP Desculpa pelos erros então!

#Nha... Duvido que alguém esteja lendo, ainda, o que eu estou escrevendo. Só queria agradecer por toda a ajuda de vocês e pedir desculpas pela demora e por não pôr o resultado da gincana, ainda. Enrolada eu, não? Mas é que achei que ficaria melhor no próximo cap. Portanto.... AGUARDEM!

#Agradecimentos#

Samy Higurashi

Oi, que bom que você gostou da minha fic. Fico muito feliz!Pois é! Também não creio que ela teve dúvidas diante do Inu XD Bom... Foi vc que pediu para eu falar mais sobre o Mirok e a Sango! Bom... Fiz um cap aí quase só deles e vaia aparecer mais ainda! Valeu mesmo pela sugestão. Quanto a sua fic! Amei-a, mas ainda não tive a oportunidade de ler toda ela, ok? Sim sou da família! Sou filha dela! Quer dizer, então, que vc é minha sobrinha! Bjus

Otaku-IY

Oie! Que bom vc gosta de ler minha fic!! Valeu pelo reviwie! E, realmente, foi lindo! Pois é! A Kikyou deveria estar com a cara de tacha! Huaua bjus

Naomi H. N

Hello, dear! XD Pois é ela aceitou mesmo, óbvio! Quem não aceitaria!! XP Nhá tb num gosto muito dá Britney! Mas eu gosto de umas músicas dela! Fazer o que! Hehe Valeu pelo coment! Bjus

Nayome Isuy

Hi! Nha num entendi direito o no dia uma coisa e no outro uma coisa diferente XP To meio lenta hj!! Hehe Que bom que vc achou o cap lindio!! Nossa? Gincana de duas horas! A nossa não! Tipo eles dão umas tarefas antes de começar, mesmo a gincana, depois é dois dias inteiros!! ' Te adoro tb! Bjus

Bianca Himura

Oii... mana! Tudo bem e vc? Ficou lindo é? Que bom!! Vão! Vão casar mesmo! Pode ser que dê algumas confusões mas eu vou escrever o casamento!! Nha... que bom que as músicas s encaixam XPP Te doro viu? Bjus

Gy-chan

OI XD É ela aceitou! Calma! Alegria de criança, é? ' Nhá... que bom que vc amooou! Tive mó trabalho de escrever! Hoho XD Vamos ver se a Kikyou vai perder XPP Te dolu!! Beijitos babados!!

Kk-chan

Oi...XD É dá um treco, né? Vc pensa que eles num vão aceitar, mas é que eles num vão casar, ainda. Só noivar . O inu quer garantir o lugar dele!! Hauahua Brincadeira! A minha também teria um ataque XPP É que a mão da Kag é assim mesma! Tipo... a Kag some por uns dias no anime, no primeiro cap, e ela nem tava TÃÃÃO preocupada! As mães de hj em dia u.u XDD Bom... valeu por tudo! Te doro bjus E q big coment, hein?

Lizzie

Hm... ah... valeu por avisar que a música estava com nome errado! É que, quando eu baixei, a música veio com esse nome! E quando eu fui procurar tb era essa! Acho que vc se enganou! Mas, deixa eu perguntar, vc só leu pela música?

CaHh Kinomoto

Mãe... . Eu vi vc pela webcan XP Mascando chicle XD Da nada pela demora, viu? Pelo menos vc leu!! Hehe Kag cantando ficou bala, né? A Kikyou . Como vc disse! Melhor nem pensar! Desculpa pela demora! Te amoro! Bjus

Sakura(Kgome

Oiee..XD Pq eu não estaria feliz pela sua existência XP Q bom q se lembrou da minha fic hahah Duvido que uma fic sua ficaria ruim u.u Todo mundo q diz isso escreve bem õ.o Bons sonhos, entaum! Valeu bjus

Bru-chan

Oie, que bom que vc ta adorando minha fic!! Fico muuito Felix! Sério? . Ta bem escrita! Valeu! Foi vc que pediu pra eu pôr o Bankotsu na fic!! Bom eu expliquei lá em cima! Valeu mesmo! Bjus

Bom gente!! Valeu mesmo! E desculpa pela demora! Até! E comentem!! Bjux


	12. Ciúmes

Disclaimer: InuYasha, infelizmente, não me pertence, Apenas peguei os personagens para minha fic!

**Capítulo 12**

O clima entre Sango e Mirok não melhorou durante o tempo que esperaram para que o resultado da gincana saísse. Não realidade só piorara. Talvez pelo fato de Kagome e InuYasha ficarem, toda a hora, tentando anim�-los persuadindo-os a conversarem. Sango estava ficando cada vez mais triste e Mirok cada vez mais chateado e, percebendo isso, Kagome e InuYasha resolveram deix�-lo em paz. Fora avisado que o resultado da gincana sairia a qualquer momento, mas que os alunos deveriam continuar em sala de aula. O que deixou a maioria dos alunos animados com a expectativa de ganhar a gincana, apesar do diretor ter dito que o prêmio não seria o prometido, pelo fato de que, na reunião da APM (Associação de Pais e Mestres), muitos pais acharam que era muito tempo e acabaram estipulando outro passeio no qual seria bem mais divertido do que qualquer praia e duraria, no máximo, cinco dias. Os alunos ficaram meio revoltados no começo, mas, logo, resolveram aceitar o prêmio e confiar na escolha dos pais. Pois como dissera um deles: De graça até injeção na testa. Pelo fato de ninguém ter dito qual era o novo passeio a maioria das pessoas aguardaram, ansiosamente, o anuncio do vencedor.

- Peço licença aos senhores professores para um aviso-comunicou uma voz nasal vinda do som da sala de aula. Os alunos, que estavam, antes, distraídos conversando entre si, silenciaram nesse exato momento e escutaram com atenção. O silêncio era tanto que só podia se ouvir a respiração de cada um. Passado alguns momentos a voz nasal retornou a falar -Será comunicado o vencedor da gincana, mas, antes, o diretor irá falar algumas palavras.- todos que, antes, estavam esperando ansiosamente tornaram a relaxar e olhar entediados ao som da sala no qual seria mais um dos tediosos discursos do diretor.

-Caros alunos, é com grande prazer que anuncio o fim da gincana entre as turmas, 200A e 200B. Não pelo fato de estar acabando, mas sim pelo motivo de tivermos tido a chance de ensinar-lhes de forma interativa e descontraída o que, muitas vezes, não conseguimos com livros numa sala de aula. Apesar de alguns incidentes, a gincana foi um novo meio de vocês mostrarem algumas de suas qualidades que, antes, poderiam estar ocultas pela timidez e que, agora, foram revelados.- ia dizendo o diretor e, por incrível que pareça, todos os alunos estavam prestando a atenção. Olhavam fixamente para o som onde a voz do diretor era transmitida e havia, no rosto de cada um, a expressão de grande satisfação no rosto.- Bom... Chega de enrolação e vão ao que interessa: o resultado da gincana. Tomoyo...

-É com muita satisfação que anuncio a grande vencedora, com 312 pontos...- disse Tomoyo, a vice-diretora da escola. Houve um momento de silêncio onde todos prenderam a respiração e aguardaram, ansiosos. Puderam escutar o barulho de papel sendo desdobrado antes de Tomoyo comunicar a turma vencedora - A grande campeã é... Equipe Sem Controle da turma 200B.

- YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH- A sala encheu-se de gritos. O estardalhaço feito pela turma era tanta que dava pra se ouvir lá da sala do diretor, onde estavam transmitindo o resultado da gincana. Até mesmo Sango e Mirok riram, um par ao outro, por um breve momento, como se nada tivesse acontecido, até lembrarem-se a razão pela qual não estavam se falando. Kagome e InuYasha já não agüentavam mais ver tanto sofrimento no rosto dos dois. Tinham que fazer alguma coisa e rápido. O estardalhaço foi tanto que diretor teve que ir a sala de aula pedir silêncio e, como já estava l�, disse, ali mesmo, qual seria o prêmio.

-Turma! Em primeiro lugar: Parabéns pela vitória! Vejo que o desempenho de vocês melhorou muito desde o começo do ano que, realmente, não era nada bom. Em segundo, vim informar-lhes qual será o prêmio dessa gincana. Como já fora avisado antes, não será a viagem de duas semanas para Kiushu, mas, vocês irão, sim para l�, só que de um jeito diferente e bem mais divertido. O prêmio escolhido foi um cruzeiro de cinco dias, no qual, três vocês passarão em Kiushu.- anunciou o professor e todos riram de alegria. Não é todo dia que se ganha uma viagem num cruzeiro de graça. Kagome olhou para Sango, feliz, mas sua felicidade esvaziara quando viu que a amiga não estava nem um pouco animada. Pelo contrário, sua expressão era de tamanha tristeza que deixava Kagome triste também.

- Todas as despesas serão pagas pela escola, _a não ser, _pelo que nós estamos chamando de comidas e bebidas adicionais.Mas aí vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Comidas e bebidas adicionais? Vão nos deixar morrer de fome se faltar dinheiro?" Não! Não é isso! As comidas e bebidas adicionais que estamos dizendo são o que não estão inclusos no pacote de viagem, ou seja, o que vocês quiserem comprar lá no bar. Um sorvete, uma bebida, uma guloseima, melhor dizendo. Mas e aí? O que está incluso no pacote, então? Estarão inclusas, no pacote, as refeições que forem servidas no cronograma do cruzeiro. Quaisquer coisas entre eles serão pagas por vocês. Mais uma coisa. A direção e a APM resolveu, como é um prêmio, ter uma cota paga, pela escola, de bebidas, ou seja, cada um de vocês terá direito a quatro bebidas, por dia, pagas. O que quiserem de diferente terão que pagar. Isso é são as refeições, ok? O resto será tudo pago pela escola, portanto, tentem não quebrar nada - terminou o diretor. Agora o sorriso dos alunos chegava a ser de orelha-a-aorelha. Feito! Tudo de graça a não ser comidas e bebidas de graça! Era o paraíso. E ainda cinco dias sem aulas. Quem não iria querer? E foi a vez da vice-diretora falar:

- Isso mesmo. Não queremos saber de alunos da nossa escola destruindo nada e, POR FAVOR, se comportem! Também não queremos brigas.- os alunos assentiram com um sorriso estampado em seus rostos de "anjinhos". É ruim, hein? Até parece que eles iriam levar desaforo para casa.- Bom... O que estão sendo entregues, agora, são as autorizações do passeio. Só irão os alunos que tiverem a autorização escrita pelos pais. O embarque ao cruzeiro ser�, como está escrito aí, daqui a dois dias às 10:00, portanto peço que estejam, aqui no colégioàs 7:30. Obrigado pela atenção e boa viagem.

Nos últimos dois dias Kagome e Sango se prepararam ao máximo para o cruzeiro. Fizeram compras, conversaram, combinaram coisas com a galera, arrumaram as malas. Sango não andara muito animada com a viagem, o que surpreendeu Kagome, pois a amiga havia se esforçado ao máximo para ganhar aquela gincana. Parecia que estava sem emoção alguma. Absorta em seus pensamentos e presa em um mundo de solidão. Mirok, contara InuYasha, estava da mesma forma. Quase não queria comer, não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Deixou de lado, até mesmo, suas sem-vergonhices. A coisa tava preta. Mas eles não deixariam isso passar a limpo. Fariam de tudo pra unir os dois de novo. Ah... E iam. Só precisavam do momento certo e o lugar certo. E que lugar melhor do que um cruzeiro?

Kagome acordou anormalmente cedo, aquele dia, por causa dos cutucos e pedidos de Sango para levantar. Comentava, enquanto fazia isso, algo sobre "andar de uma vez senão chegamos atrasadas" e "tchau, tchau Cruzeiro". Afundou a cara no travesseiro e respirou fundo. Maldita hora que convidara Sango para posar na casa dela. Esqueceu o quão pontual era amiga, mas a convidara por ser sua melhor amiga e por estar, ainda, muito mal por causa do desentendimento entre ela e Mirok. Ouviu Sango gritar mais alguma coisa, enquanto descia as escadas, e resolveu que era hora de acordar mesmo. Levantou-se resmungando, pegou suas roupas e foi para o banho. Haviam marcado de se encontrar com os meninos na escola para que não sobrecarregassem o carro de InuYasha. Achou isso até melhor pelo fato de não querer ter que aturar o clima pesado no banco de trás entre Sango e Mirok. Apesar de terem acordado cedo e apesar da Mãe de Kagome ter levado-as a escola, ainda sim, chegaram atrasadas pelo motivo que Sango não parava de repetir no caminho a escola: a lerdeza de Kagome para tomar banho, se vestir, tomar café e terminar de se arrumar.

Quando chegaram na escola, desceram rápido do carro, pegaram suas malas, deram um "tchau" para a mãe de Kagome e correram, desesperadamente, ao ônibus. Todos os alunos já haviam subido no ônibus e só estava, apenas, o professor do lado de fora vendo-as correr feito loucas.

-Atrasadas! Como sempre- comentou o professor quando elas subiram no ônibus e pegaram fôlego. Sango olhou indignada para ele. Quem sempre chegava atrasada era Kagome e não ela. Mas credo! Ia responder, mas foi interrompida pela amiga que a puxou para um dos bancos. Atrás de InuYasha e Mirok.

-Como é que você consegue se atrasar sempre, hein- perguntou InuYasha que havia guardado o lugar a elas. Kagome sorriu em vez de responder. Sango apenas fechou a cara. Não se sabia se era porque haviam chegado atrasadas ou por causa de Mirok. Mas o mais provável, neste momento, era a segunda opção.

A viagem demorou cerca de duas horas e meia, sendo que subiram a bordo do cruzeiro em cima da hora. O diretor se despediu deles e deixou tudo por conta dos professores e do homem que estava à frente deles. Quem será que era ele? Pelo jeito que o diretor o cumprimentou deveria ser um velho amigo dele e, de acordo com o uniforme, o "capitão". Era um de estatura média, cabelos brancos, e olhos claros. Deveria ter seus 60 e todos anos e parecia ser muito severo e sábio.

-Bom dia! Meu nome é Ayikawa Myuga. Sou o capitão deste cruzeiro. E bem vindo aos Cruzeiro Shikon no Tama.Espero que aproveitem a viagem e, caso precisem de ajuda, estarei na minha cabine. Este é Bankotsu. Será ele que os levará aos quartos de vocês e, em caso de dúvida, não exite em perguntar.- apresentou o cap. Myuga. Bankotsu era um jovem de mais ou menos 18 anos, olhos azuis e cabelos longos e negros. Inicialmente, parecia que ele era meio malvado, mas, como quase sempre, as primeiras impressões estavam erradas quando um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto. Pediu para que os seguissem, descendo as escadas onde se encontravam os quartos. Foi chamando de dupla em dupla já que fora, assim, estipulado como ficariam. Bankotsu, Mirok percebeu, não tirou os olhos de Sango desde que chegaram no navio. Eventualmente sorria para ela e, ainda por cima, ela correspondia. Haviam conversado um tanto durante o caminho até os quartos e continuaram a fazer isso após terem se estabelecido. Aquilo já o estava irritando. Qual é a daquele cara? Agora vai ficar dando em cima da MINHA Sango? E ela ainda lá trela! Mal o conhece e parece que já se conheciam há muitos anos. InuYasha percebeu que o amigo não parava de lançar olhares furiosos para onde Sango estava. Por que ser�? Olhou na direção que Mirok olhava e viu o porquê do amigo estar daquele jeito. Uma idéia brilhante lhe surgiu na cabeça. Esta era uma boa hora de começar a pôr seu plano em prática.

-Bah, Mirok! Você vai deixar isso desse jeito- provocou ele. Mirok que, antes, olhava fixamente para Sango e Bankotsu, virou-se para ele com a expressão irritadíssima.

-Do que você está falando- perguntou ele, fazendo-se de louco, num tom um tanto grosso. InuYasha se surpreendeu um pouco com o tom do amigo. Quem, geralmente, respondia daquele modo era ele! Será que haviam trocado de papel e agora ira se tornar um delinqüente. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esses terríveis pensamentos e concentrou-se em seu plano.

-Como do que estou falando? Não está vendo o jeito que aquele cara ta dando em cima da Sango- continuou InuYasha e Mirok estava cada vez mais irritado. Kagome, que estava perto, resolveu escutar a conversa dos dois. O que InuYasha estava tramando? Ele percebeu isso e deu uma piscadela a ela sorrindo. Kagome corou um pouco. Minha nossa! Como ele era lindo! Bom que era noivo dela! (huahua)

-hunf...- resmungou Mirok não dando muita atenção ao que InuYasha havia dito. Notando que não estava dando muito certo o plano dele.

-Se você não tomar cuidado... Ela vai ser fisgada poor ele e "bye, bye Mirok".

-Não enche InuYasha- pediu Mirok, irritado. InuYasha deu uma risadinha triste olhou bem pra ele e acrescentou antes de ir falar com Kagome:

-Tudo bem... Não vai ser eu quem vai ficar segurando vela.- Mirok lhe lançou um olhar mortífero e InuYasha foi embora. Sua atenção, agora, estava toda voltada a Sango. Pensava no que seu amigo havia dito. Será mesmo que senão começar a agir já era nosso relacionamento? Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento. Queria acreditar que ainda havia esperanças deles voltarem a namorar. Levantou os olhos, que antes fitavam seus calçados, e olhou na direção de Sango. Ele parecia bem mais feliz que ele. Sorria a quase toda a hora enquanto conversava com aquele homem. Pois é... Realmente, InuYasha tinha razão. Ainda vai acabar segurando vela. Minha nossa, como fora uma anta de tratar tão mau dela! Em vez de ter sido atencioso com ela, fora um safado que acabava sempre a decepcionando. Ela era incrível e deixou-a escapar pelos seus dedos. Seu coração parecia que havia partido e que não havia mais esperanças, quando uma idéia brilhante lhe surgiu na cabeça. Correu para falar com InuYasha e Kagome. Eles eram os únicos que podiam ajud�-lo.

Enquanto isso, Sango e Bankotsu conheciam-se cada vez mais. O jeito dela o enfeitiçava tanto que ele havia esquecido de seus afazeres e passaram o dia inteiro juntos. Sango até achou estranho como o tempo passou depressa. Com ele parecia que tudo estava perfeito e que todos seu problemas haviam acabado, mas, mesmo assim, parecia que estava faltando alguma coisa. Parecia que por mais meigo e atencioso que ele fosse não era a pessoa certa. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que quase nem notou quando Bankotsu chamou-a, olhando-na sério:

-Você está bem- perguntou ele, preocupado. Sango sorriu diante de sua preocupação. Nenhum homem havia se preocupado tanto assim com ela, a não ser seu pai e... Ai, não! Lá estava ela pensado nele, de novo! Sango! Aloooo? Esquece ele! Você já sofreu demais! Ao lembrar-se de Mirok, amarrou tanto a cara que assustou, um pouco a Bankotsu.

-Você está bem mesmo? Por que está tão séria- perguntou ele, olhando-na estranhamente. Sango parou por um momento. E agora? Será que devia contar a ele? Bankotsu aguardava, sério, a resposta. Resolveu que o melhor era contar. Quem sabe ele poderia ajud�-la. Suspirou e disse:

É que eu me lembrei de uma pessoa muito desagradável!

-Hm... Quer falar sobre isso- perguntou ele, de novo, agora com um certo tom de curiosidade na voz. Sango notou isso, mas resolver deixar pra lá e falar logo.

- Ok.

-O que aconteceu?

-É...Bem...Eu lembrei do meu ex-namorado! Bom... Na realidade, nós não chegamos bem a acabarÉ que... Bem...Eu o peguei com outra garota, mas ele não estava fazendo nada é que... Sabe... Ele era muito mulherengo, portanto eu não sei se devo confiar. A situação foi meio complica. Agora dizia que gostava muito dele e que saiba muito bem que ele só estava comigo como uma fachada para sua mãe que sempre quis ver o filho de namorada e, como anda doente, fazia isso só para alegr�-la. Ele dizia que não e ela acabou beijando ele, mas ele não se afastou. Aí eles acabaram me descobrindo porque eu estava escondida atrás de uma flor feita de papelão e ela caiu e eu fui revelada. Só que eu não quis ouvir e saí correndo! E desde então eu não falo com ele- terminou de contar, ela, e ficaram um pouco em silêncio. Lembrar aquilo não foi muito bom. Não suportava a dor dele ter feito aquilo, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia odi�-lo. Vou acordada dos seus devaneios quando Bankotsu declarou:

-Bom... Se ele fez isso com você é porque ele, realmente, não te merece. Você é muito meiga, simpática e linda pra ele- disse isso num tom meio possessivo. Sango estranhou um pouco a atitude dele, mas ficou feliz pelos elogios dados e agradeceu. Estava escurecendo, portanto resolveu que já era hora de se arrumar para ir jantar. Credo! Passara um dia todo conversando e nem notou. Antes de ir para o quarto, despediu-se de Bankotsu e ele disse que a via no jantar. Havia marcado de se encontrar com Kagome no restaurante às 21:00 horas para o jantar no salão. Era estranho. A amiga passara a tarde toda longe dela. Mas o mais estranho ainda era que não passara somente com InuYasha, mas com Mirok também. Eles estavam tramando alguma coisa.

Como combinado Kagome e Sango se encontram no salão às 21:00 horas em ponto. Sentaram-se junto a uma mesa, perto de uma porta de vidro onde se dava para ver, bem, a lua sendo refletida no mar. Enquanto isso, InuYasha e Mirok vestiam-se em seu quarto, parte do plano bolado por eles. InuYasha nunca vira o amigo daquele jeito por uma mulher. Eu quero dizer, nervoso. Até que foi bem hilário vê-lo tentar pôr as calças em vez da camiseta, mas isso faz parte. InuYasha conseguiu socorrê-lo.

-Nervoso, é? Isso é raro com o "Grande Mirok"- caçoou InuYasha, enquanto vestia uma camiseta pólo branca. Os dois vestiam calças jeans azuis escuras e camisetas pólos, porém a de Mirok era preta em vez de branca. O amigo olhou-o com a cara fechada e InuYasha teve a idéia de atorment�-lo. Como ele era mau! (XDDD)

- Nhá... Tadinho! Que foi Mirokinho? Porque ta com essa carinha de limão chupado- falou, InuYasha, como se falasse com um bebê. Mirok estava prestes a soltar fogo pelas narinas e achou melhor parar. Não queria deixar o amigo mais nervoso!

-Vamos de uma vez, então- e dizendo isso se dirigiram ao salão. Mirok havia comprado uma caixa de bombons numa loja que havia no Cruzeiro e seu plano era dar Sango. Faria o que fosse preciso. Até se atirar no mar. Abriram a porta do salão e procuraram a mesa onde as meninas se encontravam. O salão era, realmente enorme. Iluminado por pequenas lâmpadas postadas simultaneamente e o lustre principal feito de cristal. Deveria ter umas 200 mesinhas, redondas, adequadamente espalhadas. No fim do salão havia um pequeno palquinho que era aonde faziam as apresentações, de acordo com o folheto que havia lido, e o buffet ficava ao lado. Seus olhos percorreram por todas as mesas até encontrarem a deles. Lá estavam elas. Kagome vestia uam saia jeans azul e uma blusa branca escrita em rosa, preto e glitter: Sexy Girl. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque simples com alguns fios soltos. Sango estava postada a sua esquerda, vestindo, também uma saia jeans, com uma blusa preta de babadinhos e o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. E ao seu lado estava... EPA! Ah, não! Ele não acreditara. Ao lado dela, conversando alegremente, estava Bankotsu. Deixara seu uniforme de lado e vestia uma calça jeans preta com uma camiseta vermelha. Já era! Seu plano fora por água a baixo. InuYasha percebeu isso, mas não deixou o amigo sair dali. Faria ele falar, mas nem que tivesse que trancar Bankotsu no banheiro. Quando chegaram na mesa, InuYasha sentou ao lado de Kagome e Mirok entre ele e Bankotsu. Sango deu uma olhada feia a ele que abaixou a cabeça. Kagome olhou-o triste e sussurrou a InuYasha:

-O plano não vai dar certo com Bankotsu aqui!

-Não se preocupe! Se não der! Deixamos para a próxima- e dizendo um isso deu uma beijo nela, assustando-a um pouco, mas, depois, correspondeu. Mirok olhou para os dois lados. InuYasha com Kagome e Sango com Bankotsu. Droga! Tava segurando vela! Sem contar que os dois últimos não paravam lhe lançar olhares como se ele estivesse atrapalhando.

Depois do jantar, Sango e Bankotsu retiraram-se e foram conversar do lado de fora da porta de vidro que havia atrás de Kagome, e Kouga havia aparecido para atormentar a vida de InuYasha. Recomeçaram uma "pequena" discussão que Kagome tenta apartar sem sucesso. Resolveu dar uma voltinha por aí. Passou pela mesma porta de vidro, mas Sango já não estava mais lá. Avistou os dois mais adiante. Parecia que estavam conversando. Queria sair dali, mas aprecia que seus pés moviam-se contra sua vontade. Escondeu-se atrás de um bote que havia ali perto.

- Sabe... Tem uma coisa que eu estou te querendo dizer o dia todo.- Mirok ouviu Bankotsu dizer e viu que Sango virara-se para ele, atenta.

-O que foi- perguntou ela, curiosa, e Bankotsu pegou suas duas mãos.

-É que desde que você entrou nesse Cruzeiro eu não consegui mais tirar os olhos de você. Eu me encantei por você e... Bem... Você quer ficar comigo- pediu ele, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. Sango ficou meio desconfortável diante daquela situação. Ainda gostava de Mirok, apesar do que ele havia feito, e só queria Bankotsu como amigo. Apesar de ter dado trela a ele. Ai! Como se arrependia disso. Abriu a boca para dizer isso, mas foi interrompida por um beijo de Bankotsu. Ficou sem reação, no começo, mas depois correspondeu. Estava confusa. Não sabia o que fazer. Não! Espera! Não era isso que ela queria! Ela amava Mirok. Quando ia se afastar para dizer isso a ele, Mirok saí de trás de seu esconderijo e a olha, abismado.

- Agora você sabe como eu me sinto- disse ele e Sango ficou sem reação. Olhou de Bankotsu para Mirok chorosa. Ai! Como queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido.- Só que mesmo assim não acredita que um foi apenas um engano e...

-Cala essa sua boca, mané- gritou Bankotsu, abraçando Sango que o olhou assustada! Minha Nossa! O que estava acontecendo.

-O quê- berrou Mirok indignado.

-Você não acha que já fez ela sofrer demais- perguntou Bankotsu abraçando Sango mais forte ainda. Mirok não estava gostando disso! Nem mesmo ela.

-Tire suas mãos sujas dela- falou Mirok, furioso. A essa hora InuYasha e Kagome haviam ouvido os gritos deles e saíram para ver, junto com um pequeno grupo de pessoas, o que estava acontecendo.

-Acho que o sujo aqui é você que traiu ela- gritou ele em resposta. Um homem saiu de lá correndo para chamar um oficial.

-EU NÃO A TRAI- berrou Mirok. Iam começar a se pegar quando o capitão chegou e botou ordem em tudo.

-CHEEEGAA! Não admito um comportamento desses no meu Cruzeiro! – gritou o capitão separando os dois.- Quero que vocês voltem aos seus aposentos AGORA- e dizendo isso Bankotsu foi embora, depois de se despedir de Sango que olhou Mirok, frustrada e disse:

- Você não acha que já me infernizou de mais? Eu acho que, depois do que você fez, eu tenho direito de recomeçar minha vida.

-Sango...- começou Mirok, mas ela já havia saído correndo.

Continua...

Oie! o/ Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que tenham gostado do cap! Sinto muito pela demora é que tive uns probleminhas é que, eu acho, que daqui uns três caps a fic termina e, então, encaixar tudo que é difícil! Sem conta que faz tempo que a Rin e o Sesshoumaru não aprecem, mas nãos e preocupem que nos próximos caps ele vão aparecer, apesar de fic ser só Kag- Inu e San- Mi.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que me ajudaram muito nessa fic! Não sei como ela chegou ao cap 12 ' Mas espero que tenham gostado. Bom... Eu sei que ando meio atrasadas com a minha outra fic e a com Acidentalmente Entrelaçados, mas, gente, a culpa não é minha se a LOKINHA NÃO ENTRA MAIS NA NET! Nhá... Fiquei bem feliz pelos coments! Vieram 12! Acho que foi o máximo q eu consegui num cap só

Agradecimentos:

Kagome(Sango):

Oie o/ xD que bom que vc achou rox, apesar de ter lido uma parte p/ me ajudar! Valeu mesmoÀs vezes (sempre xD) eu preciso da opinião de alguém nu meio do cap p/ eu seguir em frente! A Tsukiome ser vilã! Hm... Na real! Se ela é um personagem de Inu mesmo eu naum lembro xD Eu inventei! Mas não se preocupa que ela não teve culpa, ok? Ela vai aprece nu próximo cap! Ops... não devia ter dito isso -" bjus o/

P. S.: Ta eu Mato a KiKYOU XD Brincadeira!

Nayome Isuy:

Oi o/ Tava boa é? Que bom que estou melhorando! Gosta de ouvir isso, mas eu não achei que o cap tava muito grande não, mas... Fazer o que! Esse ficou maior. Também estou com saudades! Obrigada por tudo! Beijinhos! Teh o/

KgOmE-cHn

Nha.. - Oi o/ Fico muito feliz que vc amou a fic! Mesmo que vc não tenha pegado desde o primeiro cap! Valeu pelo coment! Beijtos!

Bru-Chan

Oie o/ Que bom que você sta gostando ainda mais da fic, mas fiquei triste pq vc ficou triste! Perae? Oo Eu nunca disse o Bankotsu não ia aprecer disse? Eu disse que achava que ele IA aparecer! E apareceu! Gosto? Hehehe Ta aí ele! E já quase se pegou com o Mirok XD Mas ele é não é mau! Espero que tenha gostado, beijos!

Naomi H. N

" Oie! Valeu por ter me ajudado nesse cap,viu? Hehe Bom... teve quase um barraco hj XD Vc quase acertou! Nossa vc vê o futuro OO Bom ta aí o Ban! ' E não se preocupa que tudo vai melhorar! BEIJOS

Samy Higurashi

Nhá... oi! Adorei sua fic mesmo! Muito fofa! Hehe que bom que vc achou o cap mto bom! Ficou Felix! Hoho Realemnte a KiKYOU-CHAPELEIRA foi o máximo! Escrevo bem é? q bom! Bjus teh o/ E desculpa pela demora

Kk-chan

Oie! Eu te perdôo pelo atraso da reviwie se vc me perdoar pelo atraso do cap XD Nhá que bom q vc achou bom e sorry por estar triste! Dói-me fazer isso, mas é q o cap 13 vai xer lindio! Pelo menos eu acho Eu gostaria de estar na pele da Sango no cap que vem! Bom... no começo vai ser meio triste mas depois! Bom... o que o Narak e a KiKYOU tem contra o Mirok e a Sango? NADA! Eles gostam de infernizar a vida dos outros huahuhua XDD Como eu sô m�! Mas eles vão ter troco (olhos faiscando) Valeu e beijus

Stephanie-chan

Oie o/ Sabia que você tem o nome dá minha melhor amiga? Hehe Que bom que vc ta adorando a fic e, sério? Ta bem escrita! Q bão! Pode colocar nas favoritas, sim! ' Q honra Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de ler sua fic ainda, mas eu leio viu? Bjus

Amanda e Luana

Não acredito! Sério? Ta perfeita XD Não exagerem! Posso deixar q eu vou continua e valeu mesmo! Beijus

Sally

Oie! De nada pela reviwie hehehe Vc tb vê os Rugrats falar Maravilinda! Amo isso! Beijos! Continua comentando!

Holly-182

Oie! Que bom que gostou da fic! Bah... Mas eu não achei a sua fic! Ela é de InuYasha? Depois em passa o link viu? Eu quero ler XD Valeu pelo coment! E continua lendo viu? Beijussssssssssssss

TombRaider

OO O loco! Vc me assustou com esses "huahuahua", mas não tem problema! Valeu por tudo! Pois é! Não pq eu pus aquele música XDD Acho que mesmo a KAg cantando ela mostra que canta bem! Ao contrário da Kikyou XD Bjus! Continua comentando te h o/

É isso! Espero que tenham gostado e comentem! Ah! Não se preocupem que a fic ta meio triste, mas a partir do cap que vêm tudo se encaixa e ficam todos felizes de novo XDD BEJOS!


	13. Assuntos resolvidos

Ol�, pessoas! Desculpa pela demora do cap! Eu tava meio sme inspiração e fiquei meio desanimada com os poucos reviwies ;; Normal uu Minha fic não é das melhores, mas eu me esforço. Bom... Fic passada o Kouga apareceu e teve gente que me perguntou porque! Nesse cap aí vai ta explica em NEGRITO! OK? Espero que gostem porque, realmente, os últimos caps andaram meio de enrolação e agora, finalmente, muita coisa se ajeitou! Espero que gostem beijus! Vejo vcs lá embaixo!

Dessa-chan

**Capítulo 13**

O Sol raiava, o clima estava quente e, mesmo assim, havia uma brisa que refrescava quem andava pelo convés do Cruzeiro Shikon no Tama. Tudo isso era pretexto de um ótimo dia para todos que ali estavam. A não ser para um certo rapaz de cabelos negros que acordava, após de uma noite exaustiva, com o barulho que as pessoas faziam ao passar por ali. Sua cabeça doía mais que nunca e sua pernas pareciam que pesavam toneladas. Sentou-se na cama por alguns momentos, refletindo no que havia acontecido. Os acontecimentos da noite passada vieram à tona e quanto mais se lembrava, mais latejava sua cabeça. Depois que ele e Sango haviam brigado, mais uma vez, percebera que fizera maior burrice ao dizer tais palavras à garota. O fato de ela estar com outra pessoa era, simplesmente, terrível. Passara a noite inteira bebendo no bar, o máximo que pôde, até ferrar no sono. Pelo jeito InuYasha o levara até seu quarto e pagara a conta dele. Deveria agradecê-lo por tudo que está fazendo. Era realmente impressionante o quanto InuYasha havia mudado após começar a namorar, e agora noivar, com Kagome. Gravou mentalmente isso, apesar de saber que, nas condições que estava, iria acabar se esquecendo. Levantou-se e tentou andar até o banheiro, mas acabou parando para se se encostar à parede por causa de uma tontura. Resolvido um problema viera outro. Como fora seu primeiro porre na vida era normal sentir o que estava sentindo agora. Ops... Era melhor se apressar. Correu até o banheiro, subiu a tampa do vaso e pôs a cara lá dentro para vomitar. Eca! Era nojento até para ele. Na real, ele estava se sentindo assim. Nojento. Nojento por ter ficado e reação quando Tsukiome o beijou. Nojento por ter ficado com ciúmes. Nojento por ter dito aquilo a Sango. Ela não merecia aquilo porque a culpa fora toda dele e, além do mais, ele a amava muito. Agora tudo estava perdido! Já não tinha mais chance de continuar. Seu estômago protestou, mais uma vez, e lá veio o "Sr Hugo" mais uma vez.

InuYasha havia acordado meio cedo aquele dia por não ter conseguido dormir direito. Olhou para o lado e viu Mirok na outra cama, esparramado do mesmo jeito que havia posto, noite passada. O amigo já estava preocupando não só ele, mas Kagome também. Noite passada fora prova de que, realmente, estava na hora de interferir, um pouco, nessa briga dos dois senão iria ficar essa 'lengalenga' o resto de suas vida. Nunca vira Mirok beber daquele jeito.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram 8:30 (meio cedo? hauhuahua) e resolveu ir perguntar se Kagome queria dar uma volta por aí para se distrair já que noite passada ficara muito perturbada com o que havia acontecido. Levantou-se, tomou seu banho, vestiu-se e dirigiu-se ao quarto ao lado, bateu na porta. Ouviu um resmungo, que deveria ser de Sango, e passos antes da porta ser aberta por Kagome que estava inteiramente vestida e pronta como se tivesse lido a sua mente.

Estava a sua espera- comunicou Kagome, com um sorriso nos lábios, fechando a porta atrás de si. InuYasha olhou-a, meio assustado,mas depois sorriu e beijou a noiva que retribuiu. Ficaram assim por alguns momentos já que desde o começo dessa confusão toda, não tiveram o sossego de aproveitar. Sorriu ao sentir o cheiro de Kagome. Nossa! Havia esquecido como era bom! A noiva percebeu isso e deu uma risadinha abraçando-o forte. InuYasha resolver parar de viajar e perguntar o porque do bom humor de Kagome.

Então... Porque está tão feliz se, ontem mesmo andara tão abalada com o acontecido- perguntou InuYasha enquanto caminhavam em direção ao refeitório para tomar o café da manhã. Andava um pouco mais depressa do que Kagome porque não havia comido noite passada. Ela riu vendo que estava quase sendo arrastada pelo noivo e comentou:

Eu falo se o esfomeado andar mais devagar- InuYasha se deu conta do que estava fazendo e parou a meio de risadas da noiva. Como era bom ver ela alegre! Pensar nela o fazia se sentir bobo! Era tão bom! Esperou Kagome parar com seu ataque de risos, parar para respirar e dizer:

Eu estou super feliz porque acho que Mirok terá uma chance- InuYasha a olhou, confuso. Não estava acreditando!

O quê? Não! Espera ae! Explica isso melhor- exclamou ele com os olhos brilhando e com um sorriso estampado na face. Finalmente! Se isso fosse verdade, Mirok teria uma chance e seria forçado a se esforçar! Mas nem que InuYasha tivesse que amarrar ele a Sango.

É o seguinte...

Flash Back

Após Mirok ter se enfiado no bar, InuYasha havia ido atrás do amigo e Kagome atrás de Sango. Encontrou a amiga, no quarto, debruçada em sua cama, chorando. Os cabelos que, antes, estavam amarrados em um lindo rabo de cavalo, agora estavam despenteados. Kagome se aproximou da amiga e Sango, ao sentir a presença de Kagome, virou-se e a abraçou, chorando.

Porque ele me faz sofrer- perguntou ela, depois que se sentaram na cama de Kagome. A amiga olhou-a triste, respirou fundo. Era a hora da verdade! De desabafar tudo! Sabia que a Sango estava escondendo algo dela.

Sango... Você sabe muito bem que ele te ama e que só quer o seu bem! E ontem foi uma prova disso! Você não viu? Ele estava com ciúmes! SANGO! Será que você não entende? Ele fez isso porque te ama! O Mirok! Que nunca teve tanto ciúmes! Lembra? Geralmente isso acontecia com você. E, pode crer, que agora ele está do jeito que você se sentia só que cem vezes mais.- disse Kagome, mas Sango olhou-a friamente e respondeu:

Não! Isso não é verdade! Ele não me ama! Se ele me amasse, não teria me traído!

Ai, Sango! Será que você não entende? Ele não te traiu! Ele...- começou Kagome, mas foi interrompida por uma Sango, irritada:

Não! Não quero saber! Kagome... Ele me traiu! E o que mais me irrita é que eu não consigo deixar de am�-lo.

BINGO- gritou Kagome e Sango deu um pulo na cama, assustada. – Aí está o pretexto para você dar uma chance a ele! VOCÊ O AMA! E ELE TAMBÉM!

Ai... Kagome...- gemeu Sango. Ela queria voltar com ele, mas seu orgulho vem primeiro. Fechou a cara-Não! Não e não! Eu nunca mais vou amar ninguém! Mas mesmo assim não posso perdo�-lo! Não! Ele machucou meu coraçãozinho- Kagome revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, mais uma vez:

Bom... então o que foi o Bankotsu- perguntou Kagome e a amiga olhou-a, espantada. E o Bankotsu? O que fora? Não, não fora amor! Tampouco um ficante. Não era disso! Fora um amigo! É um amigo!

Um amigo- respondeu, ela e Kagome a olhou, desconfiada-O que?

Um amigo? Sango! Você beijou o cara- exclamou Kagome e Sango apressou-se a responder:

Epa! Epa! Epa! Não mesmo! Foi ele quem me beijou! E aí eu res...- sua voz morreu. É ela respondido! Não devia ter feito aquilo! Foi uma coisa passageira! Meio que automática! Na realidade, ela afundou suas mágoas naquele beijo! Estava se sentindo mal por ter feito aquilo.

Viu? Você continua amando ele só que, por ser orgulhosa, não aceita perdo�-lo! Ou, melhor, não quer dar o braço a torcer. Eu sei que, no fundo, você quer perdo�-lo, mas há uma barreira impedindo que isso acontece. E essa barreira, só Mirok pode quebrar.– terminou Kagome e Sango fugiu o olhar do dela, mas, a amiga, percebendo isso segurou seu rosto e virou-o em sua direção.

Eu sei que é verdade, Sango! Eu sei!

Fim do Flash Back-

E foi isso que aconteceu! Eu sei que, talvez, não seja muito convincente, mas, conhecendo Sango, tenho certeza que, se ele fizer a coisa certa, ela irá ceder- acabou Kagome e InuYasha estava olhando-a de boca a aberta. Abismado. Como é que ela conseguia fazer uma coisa daquelas? ÓTIMO! Tudo está se encaixando!

Você não sabe o quão incrível é! Eu te amo! Te amo- exclamou InuYasha a abraçando, enquanto tomavam café no refeitório. Kagome riu. Nunca o vira tão feliz. Tudo estava as mil maravilhas até ouvirem uma voz conhecida:

ei, ei,ei... Larga a minha mulher seu cara de cachorro- disse Kouga atrás deles e eles se viraram. Kagome numa mista de surpresa e risonha e InuYasha numa de raivoso, ciumento, super protetor, possessivo, furioso, chateado, mal-humorado e assim por diante.

Feh... Tinha que ser o Lobo Fedido pára atrapalhar- comentou InuYasha abraçando mais ainda a Kagome que ria sem jeito. – **Aliás... O que você está fazendo aqui se sua turma perdeu?**

**- **Não te interessa cara de cachorro!

Ora seu...- ia dizendo InuYasha, mas foi interrompido por Kagome que perguntara o mesmo. Kouga sorriu satisfeito e disse:

Pra você eu falo, Kagome! **O diretor autorizou a viagem para os alunos, da outra turma, que quisessem vir, desde que pagassem. **Pra mim ele queria mais é se livrar dos segundos anos, por serem muito bagunceiros. Pois bem! Aqui estou eu! Para defender o MEU patrimônio- respondeu Kouga pondo ênfase no pronome possessivo enquanto apontava para Kagome que o olhava entediada.

Ah! Então, ta bom- comentou ela, tediosamente e InuYasha sorriu para ela que respondeu. Kouga olhou-os, desconfiados, e falou:

Acho que tem algo que eu não estou sabendo por aqui!

Notou agora- perguntou InuYasha, irônico, enquanto Kouga se sentava na cadeira ao lado. Só que ele não estava olhando para InuYasha que acabara de provoc�-lo. Não realidade ele nem havia ouvido aquilo. Sua atenção estava toda voltada a mão direita de Kagome. Demorou a somar um mais um, até que caiu a ficha e sorriu malvadamente.

Pois é... É o que você está vendo aí! É! É sim um anel de noivado- falou InuYasha cheio de si e Kouga perguntou, confuso:

Quando foi que eu te dei isso- InuYasha caiu da cadeira, espantado com a burrice do lobo, e se levantou fulo:

Minha nossa! Como você é burro!

Cala essa sua boca, seu cara de cachorro- resmungou Kouga, mas dessa vez com um tom meio desanimado. Kagome notou isso e percebeu que, na realidade, ele já havia notado o que, realmente, estava acontecendo. Estava meio...Chateado? Será que ele gostava mesmo dela? Ou era só uma paixãozinha boba que fora longe demais e acabou se iludindo?

Kouga, eu...- começou Kagome, docemente, mas ele acabou interrompendo. Pegou a mão de Kagome e disse num tom gentil:

Não, Kagome! Você não tem culpa! A culpa é minha por dizer que você era minha noiva sendo que você nem quisesse. Eu fazia isso porque gostava, e gosto, muito de você, apesar de você ter me dito que nunca daria certo entre nós. Eu fui egoísta seguindo a tal regra que muitos idiotas, como eu, fazem: Se você não é minha, não é de mais ninguém. Fui possessivo e mesquinho.

Kouga... Não é pra tanto- respondeu Kagome, mas foi interrompida, de novo, por ele. Inuyasha só o olhava meio admirado e desconfiado. Será que isso era verdade ou era só pra ganhar a atenção de Kagome? Bom... As palavras pareciam verdadeiras.

Espera! Escuta! É verdade sim e, por isso, peço que me perdoe por tudo que fez. Eu acho que, como eu gostava de você, mas não era correspondido, não deixava nenhum cara que merecesse você chegar perto! E, por mais nojento que seja esse cara de cachorro- disse ele indicando InuYasha que amarrou a cara- eu sei que ele te ama e você ama ele e espero que sejam muito felizes.

Kouga eu... Não tenho palavras- conclui Kagome, abismada. InuYasha riu um pouco e provocou:

Até que você serve para alguma coisa!

Cala a boca! Não é porque você é noiva da Kagome que eu não vou deixar de não gostar de você- retrucou Kouga e depois sorriu para Kagome que sorriu também.

Obrigada, Kouga! Espero que você encontre alguém para você- conclui ela e ele se levantou com pretesto de ir embora.

Espero! Bom... Vou indo! Até- falou ele e InuYasha e Kagome viram-no partir sem acreditar no que havia acontecido.

Compreensivo, não- comentou InuYasha e Kagome concordou com a cabeça.

Sango acordou por volta das oito e meia com o barulho de Kagome saindo. O que era um milagre já que, geralmente, era ela que acordava primeiro. Odiava quando a acordavam antes de seu sono estar completo porque depois não conseguiria dormir de volta. Vendo que isso acontecera levantou-se e foi tomar seu banho. Enquanto fazia tal ação refletiu sobre o que kagome havia lhe dito na noite passada, apesar de ter negado a amiga que era mentira, na real, era uma pura verdade. Amava Mirok, mas, talvez, nunca conseguiria perdo�-lo. Seu coração lhe doeu ao lembrar dos bons momentos juntos e doeu, ainda mais, quando se lembrou que teria que falar com Bankotsu, hoje, sobre o ocorrido da noite anterior.

Saiu do banho, vestiu sua roupa, e se dirigiu ao convés resistindo à tentação d entrar no quarto de Mirok e dar uma espiada. Kagome lhe dissera que passara a noite bebendo, já que era maior de idade podia, e isso a preocupara. Chegando ao convés avistou Bankotsu que estava a ver o mar. Será que ele não trabalhava nunca? Aproximou-se dele e, ele, ao sentir sua presença virou-se e sorriu.

Bom dia, linda- cumprimentou ele e Sango sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele fez menção de beij�-la, mas ela virou o rosto. Bankotsu a olhou sem entender nada.

O que houve- perguntou ele e Sango respirou fundo, torcendo as mãos. Era a hora!

Bankotsu... Aquele beijo! Ele...

O que foi, Sango? Você não gostou- perguntou ele, perturbado. E ela apressou-se a responder:

Claro! Não... Quer dizer... Bankotsu! Aquilo não devia ter acontecido! Eu...Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento, só que... Eu não devia ter feito aquilo! Desculpe-me- terminou ela e fez questão de sair dali, mas Bankotsu segurou-a pelo braço.

Sango...O que houve? Porque essa dúvida? Você não havia acabado com aquele mane- perguntou ele e quando ouviu como havia chamado Mirok respondeu, espontaneamente:

NÃO FALE ASSIM DELE! Ops... desculpa

Ah... Agora eu entendi! Você ainda ama ele, não é? – concluiu, Bankotsu, e Sango concordou, envergonhada.

Sinto muito- disse ela, mas Bankotsu sacudiu a cabeça.

Não! EU não devia ter te beijado! Foi...Bom...Momentâneo! Peço desculpas- pediu ele e Sango sorriu. Que bom que tudo estava se ajeitando! Isso já deixava seu coração mais leve.

Mas... Isso não vai impedir da gente sair junto, né- perguntou ele.

hã?

É que hoje a noite vai haver um jantar com música ao vivo e eu gostaria que você visse comigo! Você viria- propôs ele, mas Sango ficou meio na dúvida. Será que devia ir? Depois de tudo?

Ai... Não sei... eu- respondeu ela, mas Bankotsu continuou insistindo até ela concordar.

Te pego às oito- e dizendo isso saiu. Sango somente suspirou e olhou para o mar.

Kagome e InuYasha passaram a manhã inteira pensando num modo de Mirok dizer tudo o que senti a Sango, mas parecia que não havia jeito nenhum daquela teimosa ouvir. Cansaram de ficar no refeitório e, a pedido de Kagome, foram até a piscina onde havia algumas mesinhas para se sentarem. InuYasha pediu um suco para os dois enquanto Kagome olhava para o horizonte. Inicialmente dava para se dizer que estava olhando o mar, mas se seguisse a direção do seu olhar, seus olhos pousariam numa bela moça de dezesseis anos e cabelos negros que, realmente, estava a contemplar o horizonte. O hanyou, percebendo isso disse:

Não se preocupe! Nós acharemos uma forma de uni-los novamente!

Espero...- suspirou ela e tomou seu suco de limão que o garçom havia trazido. Ouviram um barulho atrás deles e virou-se para ver quem estava ali, mas não enxergaram ninguém. InuYasha estava sentir a presença de alguma coisa desde que saíram do quarto de Kagome. Mais uma vez ouve um sinal de movimento e nada. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos. O terceiro sinal veio e InuYasha se virou a tempo de agarrar a coisa que os seguia. Kagome se virou para o noivo para ver o que tinha em suas mãos. Pelo que parecia era um pequeno Kitsune, marrom que se debatia furiosamente ao ver que fora agarrado.

Me solta! Solta-me, seu idiota - dizia ele. Sua voz era esganiçada e irritante! InuYasha ria sem parar tentando maltrat�-lo, mas Kagome o impedem.

Pare, InuYasha! Não faça isso com ele- xingou ela enquanto pegava o pequeno Kitsune e o depositava no colo. Estirou a língua a InuYasha ao fazer isso.

Feh...- resmungou, InuYasha e cruzou os braços, emburrado. Estava morrendo de ciúmes por Kagome estar dando muita atenção ao pequeno.

Qual é o seu nome- perguntou Kagome após um tempo. O pequeno que, antes estava a tomar o suco de InuYasha, respondeu sorrindo:

Meu nome é Shippou!

E o que você está fazendo aqui? Onde estão seus pais? Eles devem estar preocupados com você- perguntou Kagome e instantaneamente, a cara do pequeno representou tristeza.

Meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era um filhote. Desde então eu moro nesse Cruzeiro a custas do roubo na cozinha! Não tenho família.

Nha... tadinho- exclamou Kagome e InuYasha perguntou mal-humorado:

E o que você quer aqui, o pirralho? Nós não vamos te adotar!

INUYASHA- repreendeu Kagome, mas Shippou não deu a mínima e respondeu:

E porque eu iria querer ser adotado por um chato como você? Eu gostaria de ser adotado por ela, se tivesse que ser- apontou para Kagome que sorriu.

Pois é... Só que ela é minha noiva! Portanto... Se ela te adotasse eu teria que ser seu pai- falou, ele, e Shippou arregalou os olhos incrédulo.

Eca! Você vai casar com ele?

FEH... Você é muito abusado!

InuYasha pare! Sim, Shippou! Eu irei casar com ele! Eu o amo! O InuYasha não tão ruim quanto aparenta!

O que?

Em todo o caso! O que você veio fazer aqui- perguntou Kagome finalmente e Shippou respondeu:

É que eu ouvi o que vocês estavam dizendo e como eu percebi o quão bondosa você era resolvi vir ajudar!

Obrigado- agradeceu Kagome, vermelha.

E como você vai ajudar, hein fedelho- provocou InuYasha, malvadamente. Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar de censura e Shippou respondeu:

O plano é o seguinte...

Depois que Shippou terminou de explicar o plano, correram para falar com Mirok e ver se ele aceitaria tal proposta. Encontraram-no sentando numa cadeira de praia com a aparecia meio verde, junto a um copo de água com ENO. Tinham que fazer com que ele melhorasse para que botassem o plano em ação, mas ao lhe conta ro plano parecia que haviam desvendado os mistérios da medicina porque, rapidamente, Mirok passou de verde para são. Seus olhos pareciam ter recuperado um pouco do foco e seu coração se encheu de esperanças. Dirigiram-se ao quarto de Mirok e InuYasha e ficaram a tarde inteira repassando o plano e ajustando os mínimos detalhes. O que iram fazer era meio difícil e iram precisar da ajuda do capitão que, felizmente, foi concedida. A única coisa que faltava era a mais importante: a presença de Sango.

Lá pelas sete horas da tarde tudo estava arrumado para o plano e Kagome esperava ansiosamente, Sango no quarto. Havia mandado avisar que a encontrasse ali no horário indicado. Sete e dez Sango adentrou no quarto e Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta! Era vez dela agir no plano, mas acho que não foi necessário. Quando abriu a boca para falr Sango pediu:

Kagome... Ajuda-me a escolher uma roupa?

Claro! Pra onde você vai- perguntou Kagome, rezando para que fosse ao mesmo lugar onde o plano iria ocorrer.

Ah... É que... O Bankotsu me convidou para ir jantar. Vai haver música ao Vivo no salão de festas! Eles sãocontratados todos os anos para tocar aqui- respondeu ela e Kagome a olhou incrédula. A amiga percebeu isso e acrescentou:

Como amigos! Apenas como amigos! Eu expliquei a situação a ele! Mas insistiu que eu saísse essa noite, como amiga- Kagome ficou meio receosa, mas... QUE SE DANE! Ela iria par ao mesmo lugar e plano iria dar certo.

Estavam prontas, exatamente, às oitos horas da noite quando ouviram uma batida na porta e Kagome foi atender. Deu de cara com Bankotsu vestido de calça preta e camisa vermelha com um confuso InuYasha atrás vestindo calça preta camisa pólo branca já que estava que havia vento, o que deixava meio friozinho. Sango apressou-se a terminar de se arrumar e sair com Bankotsu. InuYasha perguntou o que era aquilo e Kagome lhe contou o que a amiga havia lhe dito.

Chegaram ao salão de festas e sentaram se numa mesa ao lado de Sango para que, se fosse preciso, arrancaria ela dali e faria com que falasse com Mirok. Kagome foi checando se tudo estava certo. Tinha uma radinho na mão no qual se comunicava com Shippou e Mirok, constantemente. Estava nervosa. Passado o jantar e alguns casais se levantaram para dançar a música que o grupo musical começou a tocar. Pleo que disseram essa seria a última música que iriam tocar na noite. Apertou mais as mãos no colo! Estava chegando a hora. Terminada a música o grupo se despediu em meio de aplausos e as pessoas retornaram aos seus lugares para conversarem entre si. Nessa hora Sango se aproximou da mesa deles e foi conversar um pouco com Kagome que olhava, a toda hora, para o palco.

Ol�! Tudo bom- perguntou ela e Kagome a cumprimentou também. Sango olhou para os lados, estranhando a ausência de Mirok e perguntou:

Cadê o Mirok? Ele já está se sentindo bem- a pergunta da amiga fez Kagome e InuYasha engolirem seco, mas, também, os deixaram felizes. Ela está preocupada.

Bom... Eu acho que vou voltar para a minha mesa parece que vai começar outro show olha lá aquele cara! Muito bonit...- sua voz morreu ao ver Mirok subindo no palco. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Olhou para Kagome que sorriu para ele! Olhou-a, assustada. Não! Ele não iria fazer! Ai! Ele ia mesmo! Voltou para sua mesa e sentou-se olhando, abismada, o que ocorria. Mirok entrava junto com o grupo musical que acabara de sair e parecia meio nervoso. Só que seu olhar transmitia determinação. A cantora do grupo se dirigiu ao microfone e comunicou:

Boa noite! Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando o que nós estamos fazendo aqui se acabamos de nos apresentar. Pois bem... Quando estávamos saindo, esse jovem rapaz apaixonado, aqui-disse ela indicando Mirok -pediu, junto do capitão, que fizéssemos o favor de tocar, pois ele tem algo a dizer para uma pessoa aqui presente.- e dizendo isso passou o microfone para Mirok que já estava com uma guitarra:

Sango! Apenas ouça o que eu estou sentindo – disse ele e todos se voltaram a Sango que ficou escalarte. Agora eu mato esse Mirok! Olhou para Kagome da outra mesa, furiosa e a amiga apenas riu. Começaram a tocar e Sango ficou paralisada, olhando para Mirok. Alguma coisa não a deixava sair dali. (PRESTEM A ATENÇÃO NA MÚSICA)

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up _

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

**Este Romeo está sangrando  
Mas você não consegue ver seu sangue  
Não é nada além de alguns sentimentos  
Que este velho cachorro chutou para cima **

Tem chovido desde que você me deixou  
Agora estou me afogando na enchente  
Veja você, sempre fui um lutador  
Mas sem você desisto.

Mirok estava transmitindo tudo que esteve sentindo nos últimos dias e Sango não tirava os olhos dele.

_Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby that's just me _

And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always

**Agora não consigo cantar uma canção de amor  
Do jeito que deve ser  
Bem imagino que eu não seja mais tão bom  
Mas baby sou apenas eu **

E amarei você baby sempre  
E estarei ai eternamente sempre  
E estarei ai até que as estrelas não brilhem  
Até que os céus explodam e as palavras não rimem  
E sei que quando eu morrer você estará em minha mente  
E amarei você sempre

Mirok olhou para ela, dizendo essas palavras, e ela começou a sentir que começara a viver de novo. Parecia algo brotava dentro de si que não conseguia explicar de onde vinha e o que era aquilo.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say good bye _

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes I'm just a man  
**  
****Agora suas fotos que você deixou para trás  
São apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente  
Algumas nos fizeram rir,  
Algumas nos fizeram chorar  
E aquela que fez você ter que dizer adeus **

O que eu daria para correr meus dedos pelo seu cabelo  
Tocar seus lábios para manter você perto  
Quando você fizer suas orações tente entender  
Cometi erros sou apenas um homem

Sango começou a se emocionar e lágrimas escorreram sua face. Mirok olhava, fixamente, para ela. Transmitindo todo o amor que sentia. Ela estava se sentindo que precisava dele! Que não poderia mais viver assim.

_When he holds you close  
When he pulls you near  
When he says the words  
You've been needing to hear  
I wish I was him cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time _

And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
If you told me to cry for you I could  
If you told me to die for you I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

**Quando ele te segura firme  
Quando ele te puxa para perto  
Quando ele diz as palavras que você vem precisando ouvir  
Desejarei ser ele, pois essa palavras são minhas  
Para te dizer pra você até o final dos tempos **

E amarei você baby sempre  
E estarei ai eternamente sempre  
Se você me dissesse para chorar por você eu poderia  
Se você me dissesse para morrer por você eu morreria  
Dê uma olhada na minha cara  
Não há preço que não pagarei  
Para dizer estas palavras a você

Quando Mirok disse essas primeiras estrofes olhou para Bankotsu e depois para Sango e viu que ela estava chorando, mas estava... SORRINDO? Seu coração começou a bater mais forte contou as próximas estrofes.

Sango olhou para Bankotsu que fez um sinal na cabeça como se disse "vai logo! Você está esperando quê?" Nessa hora Mirok fechou os olhos e continuou a música. Sango se levantou e foi se aproximando.

_Well there ain't no luck in this loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines _

And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always

**Bem não há sorte nestes dados viciados  
Mas baby se você me der apenas mais uma chance  
Podemos empacotar nossos velhos sonhos e nossas velhas vidas  
Encontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha **

E amarei você baby sempre  
E estarei ai eternamente sempre  
E estarei ai até que as estrelas não brilhem  
Até que os céus explodam e as palavras não rimem  
E sei que quando eu morrer você estará em minha mente  
E amarei você sempre

A música foi acabando e Mirok abriu os olhos. Viu que Sango se encontrava na frente do palco e sorria para ele. Terminou de tocar a música e desceu do palco ficando em frente a Sango.

Abriu a boca para falar algo a Sango, mas ela interrompeu selando-lhe um beijo. Mirok se assustou, mas depois respondeu. Todos começaram a aplaudir. Após algum tempo eles se soltaram e Mirok disse:

Sango...Desculpe-me por tudo! Por eu ser um bobão, idiota, safada, desgraçado... Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não te traí e espero que acredite em mim! Eu nunca gostei daquela tal de Tsukiome! Foi tudo uma armação do Narak para infernizar a vida das pessoas! Eu nunca faria algo desse tipo a você! Nunca! Você não é uma fachada! EU TE AMO! É! EU TE AMO- Sango escutou tudo o que ele disse e sorriu:

Claro que eu te perdôo! Eu que fui uma idiota de não ter acreditado em você.- e dizendo isso Mirok a abraçou forte, rindo!

Hoje, eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo- exclamou ele quando foram se encontrar com Kagome e InuYasha.

Tirando a pessoa que ganhou na loteria- comentou InuYasha e eles saíram do salão rindo.

Continua...

Ol�, minha gente o/ Tudo bão com vocês? Espero que tenham gostado do cap, pois eu me esforcei bastante e, por mais que eu tenha demorado, eu o fiz em dois dias!(25 e 26) uu Por isso minha mão já está doendo! Eu disse que o cap ia ser lindo e espero que tneha sido essa parte da música... ah! O nome dela é **Always do Jon Bon Jovi**. A música que minha irmã entrou nos 15 dela! Estava louca pra escrever essa parte da música, mas tinha que esperar.

Não liguem para alguns errinhos, não. Por que eu não mandei revisar e eu não tenho saco pra isso! Eu queria posta essa cap de uma vez, portanto D Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Agradecimentos:**

Otaku-IY

Ohayo... Tudo bom? É tadinho do Mirok! A Sango foi bem má mesmo, mas eles já voltaram, viu? Que bom que a fic ta linda! Fico muito feliz mesmo de ouvir elogios! D

Kisses

Kassie Matsuyama

Oix...Prazer Kassie! Fico feliz que resolveu comentar XD Receber comentários me deixa feliz, pois são incentivos para continuar a fic. Que bom que você ta adorando - Você viu aí como o Mirok saiu dessa mesmo com a Sango chateada. Mas ele também estava né? Obrigada por tudo!

Beijinhos babados XD

Marcella

Hi / Fico feliz que dorou o cap e aí está o novo! Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Aí estão eles juntos de novo! Que bom né? Valeu pela reviwie bjus

Kagome(Sango)Naoko

Oi "/ XDD Coitado do Bankotsu! Não odeie ele! Ta certo que ele interferiu, mas foi bem compreensivo hehehe XD Sim gosto ele é! Para! Não chama a Sango disso! Hehe Ela só tava confusa! Huahuahua

Bjus o/

P.s:Pode deixa q eu bato na Kikyou e mato ela ' ( coitada)

Kk-chan

NHA... OIII tdu ok com vc? Tudo bem! Se atrasar no reviwie é normal! Só me perdoe pelo atraso do cap -" É Sempre tem barraco huahua Notou que eu adoro isso! Ai tadinho do Mirok! Hehe XDD Nossa! É geralmente o Ban não é gente boa! Mas... Obrigado pelo apoio viu? Te dolu valeu o/ Kissus

Houshi Kawaii

Oi Desculpa pela demora do cap! Vc não ta morta né? OO Vc disse que se eu não postasse logo vc morreria de curiosidade XDD Que bom que vc gostou e o caso do Kouga estar aí eu expliquei lá me cima! Beijitos

Nayome Isuy!

Oie, Linda o/ Tdu ok? Tudo bem! Eu te perdôo pela demora, mas me perdoe pela demora do cap ' Calma! EU sei que enrolei d+ a fic, mas agora eles já estão juntos novamente! Bjus

Nayara

Oi... Que bom que vc ta amando a fic! O fato do Kouga estar no cruzeiro eu expliquei la em cima ok? Bom... Valeu por tudo bjuxxxx

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Naome H.N.:**

Valeu miga por ter dado uma força na construção desse cap! Te adolu de montão! Kissus

**Gy-chan:**

Há quanto tempo miga! Obrigado por estar sempre me apoiando na fic e por me apoiar, antecipadamente, na nova fic que eu pretendo escrever. Além do mais! Foi você quem me incentivou a postar essas fic aqui! Valeu por tudo! Bjus

Bom gente! Valeu mesmo por tudo e... desculpe pelo atraso e se eu não deixei agradecimentos grades! Realmente meu braço esquerdo ta doendo, porque é ele com que eu menos mexo e quando eu faço muito esforço começa a doer! Obrida e deixem reviwies

Kissus

Dessa-chan

**  
**


	14. Um dia quase normal

Capítulo 14 

Amanhecia mais um belo dia e os tripulantes do cruzeiro Shikon no Tama ainda dormiam em suas confortáveis caminhas à espera de mais uma novidade. O barulho do mar embalava seus sonhos e os primeiros raios de Sol batiam em suas janelas. O silêncio predominava, sendo interrompido apenas por uma conversa entre marinheiros e o estardalhaço de um certo grupinho que já havia acordado e, pelo jeito, não se importava com o tom de suas vozes.

Apesar de terem dormido tarde na noite anterior, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango e Mirok, não se importaram de acordar às cinco e meia da manhã para começarem seu novo dia. Bom... pelo menos alguém não se importou:

- Ai, Sango... Maldita hora que você inventou de fazer a gente acordar cedo!¬¬- resmungou Kagome, com um tom de voz elevado, enquanto se dirigiam ao refeitório para tomarem o café da manhã. Se é que já haviam servido.

- Credo, Kagome! Como você é preguiçosa! Ainda é cedo...- dizia Sango sem notar os olhares raivosos que os tripulantes lhe lançavam ao passarem pela cabine deles. Realmente não haviam se tocado que, ao contrário deles, alguém queria dormir.

- POR ISSO MESMO! É cedo demais!- exclamou Kagome quase batendo em um poste que havia por ali. Por sorte InuYasha puxou-a bem na hora.

- Cuidado!- repreendeu, ele, preocupado. Sango suspirou e então olhou para os lados assustada.

- Onde está Mirok?

- Foi falar com o capitão... – respondeu InuYasha segurando Kagome que quase caiu para fora do cruzeiro. (OO credo!)

- Que foi que ele fez agora? OO- perguntou Sango, exasperada.

- Nada... só foi agradecer por ontem a noite... Falando nisso... E você e o Mirok? Rolou alguma **coisa**?- comentou Kagome dando ênfase a palavra "coisa". Sango ficou escarlate da testa aos dedinhos do pé.

- Kagome! Você está ficando pior que o Mirok!- exclamou Sango desviando do assunto ao entrarem no refeitório. Como eles suspeitaram, o café da manhã não havia sido servido ainda em prol aos outros tripulantes que só acordariam às 8:30.

Acabaram por pedir alguma coisa na lanchonete e sentaram-se numa mesinha próxima observando Mirok se aproximar correndo. Havia um sorriso estampando de orelha a orelha em seu rosto o que fez Sango desconfiar e amarrar a cara.

- Bom Dia! Estava agradecendo ao capitão pela chance de ontem!- cumprimentou ele e virou-se imediatamente para a Sango dizendo:

- E você... Não fique me olhando dessa maneira! Eu não fiz nada de errado se você quer saber. Já lhe disse isso ontem!

- Eu não disse nada!- respondeu Sango em sua defesa, apesar de sentir uma pontadinha de culpa por ter deixado o namorado chateado.

- Eh... Mas pensou!- disse Mirok e InuYasha limpou a garganta para pedir atenção.

- Então por que a felicidade?

- Ah... Finalmente a gente vai desembarcar! Não vejo a hora! Hm... Misto quente!- exclamou Mirok, esperançoso, olhando para o pedido de Sango.

- Tira o olho!

- ¬¬"

Às dez horas todos os tripulantes se reuniram e o capitão explicou como seria o procedimento para chegaram até a praia. A tripulação seria dividida em grandes grupos de cinqüenta pessoas que seriam levadas por alguns barcos até o destino. Muita gente ficou contrariada, mas, mesmo assim, embarcaram fazendo a maior festa.

Chegaram a praia em alguns minutos e, para o alívio de Kagome, que não havia desgrudado de InuYasha a viagem inteira do cruzeiro até o destino, apesar de insistir em dizer que não estava com medo, a transição foi tranqüila. Até porque os passageiros não deixaram de notar tamanha beleza que era a natureza que lá predominava. Uma brisa suave balançava as verdes folhas dos coqueiros e a água era tão cristalina que se podia ver o fundo. A fofa areia branca amorteceu seus pés ao descerem do barco e uma música alegre os recebia junto do canto dos pássaros.

Depois que todos os tripulantes desembarcaram, foram levados aos respectivos hotéis onde poderiam deixar as suas coisas e, após isso, desfrutarem do que a ilha oferece.

- E então? O que vocês vão querer fazer?- perguntou InuYasha depois que deixaram suas malas nos quartos e se dirigiram a frente do hotel onde havia um mapa da ilha.

- Não sei... O que tem pra faze aí, Mirok?- questionou Sango ao namorado que examinava o mapa afixado numa parede próxima. Mirok ficou calado por uns instantes, intrigado, enquanto os outros esperavam sua resposta. Ao ver que o namorado estava estranho, Sango, perguntou: - O que tem de errado?

- É que... Eu não entendo como é que eles sabem que estamos aqui ! OO – respondeu ele apontado para o local do mapa onde estava escrito "Você está aqui"

- ¬¬" – todos

- Olha! Tem um parque aquático aqui!- exclamou Kagome examinando o mapa atentamente.

- Então vamos pra lá mesmo!- concluiu Sango.

- Ta! Eu vou pegar um mapa pra gente levar!- finalizou InuYasha e lá os quatro que, depois de caminharem 2Km, se perderem, retrocederem, rumarem para o outro lado, caminharem mais 3Km, fazerem uma curva errada, voltarem mais um Km, pararem pra ir no banheiro, descobriram que o que precisavam para chegar no parque aquático era andar uns 50 metros da entrado do Hotel.

- FINALMENTE!- gritou Mirok quando avistaram os tobogãs e as piscinas do parque aquático.

- Eu que o diga! Nós teríamos chegado antes se tivéssemos pedido informação! Mas alguém não quis!- comentou Kagome e InuYasha olhou-a carrancudo:

- Isso é uma indireta?

- Se o chapéu serviu meu bem!

- ¬¬

- ' Gente... Vamos entrar?- sugeriu Sango puxando-os. O parque era enorme. Era composto por muitas piscinas de variados tamanhos, todas interligadas entre si e a uma enorme bem no meio. Havia uma grande quantidade de diferentes tobogãs, chafarizes, escorregas, rampas (com ou sem bóias), esculturas e havia uma aquário com várias espécies de seres do mar.

Ficaram fascinados com a grandeza do parque como crianças olhando para a vitrine da loja de brinquedos. Seus olhos sedentos percorriam de brinquedo a brinquedo ansiando pela vontade de estar neles. Esperando empurrãozinho inicial para tomarem uma iniciativa de irem até lá. Um...

-Saíam da frente que a trás vem gente!- um velhinha que estava atrás dos quatro, esperando, impacientemente, para que "mexessem a bunda" , como havia dito a eles, empurrou-os com tamanha força, fazendo com que se amontoassem no chão duro.

-Uiiiiiii...- gemeram de dor quando foram ao encontro do chão.

-Que velhinha mais estressada!- comentou Kagome que havia caído, de costas, por cima de InuYasha.

- Ai... Alguém anotou a placa? – perguntou Sango, sobre Kagome, empurrando Mirok que havia caído sobre ela e tentando fazer outra de suas "mirokices".

- E aí? O que a gente vai fazer? – Mirok, calmamente e sem mexer um músculo, apesar do protesto de todos.

- Que tal saindo de cima de mim? Já ajuda!- sugeriu InuYasha já comendo terra por estar com a cara esmagada contra o chão. Instantaneamente, se levantaram e seguiram seu caminho em direção ao parque. Deixaram suas coisas numa mesinha próxima e foram direto para a fila da rampa com bóia.

- InuYasha...- disse Kagome, quando chegou a vez deles.

- Huh?

- Eu não quero ir!- confessou, ela, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- KEH! Não me venha com essa agora! Chegamos até aqui! Agora não dá pra desistir!- falou, InuYasha, indignado. Kagome arregalou os olhos e disse que não teria jeito dela descer por ali.

- Há! "Para tudo se dá um jeito"( de qm será essa frase ' #fã de Shaman KiNG#)- e dizendo isso, pegou-a no colo. Kagome sentiu um frio na barriga, não porque estava com medo, mas por uma outra razão. Por que isso agora? Ele não era o seu noivo? Já deveria estar acostumada.

Nem percebeu que InuYasha havia posto-a dentro da bóia e, agora, desciam, juntos, pela rampa, em grande velocidade. Chegaram ao final, suavemente, e, logo após isso, devolveram a bóia para um carinha que estava as recolhendo. Sentia-se meio fora de si, por causa do simples gesto de seu noivo. Que coisa estranha! Pensava ela e, ao notar que o noivo a observava, sorriu, suavemente, apagando a preocupação que estivera estampada na cara dele.

Avistaram Sango e Mirok mais adiante, conversando com alguém que não podiam ver quem era. De longe era o que parecia, mas ao chegarem mais pertos, parecia mais que estavam tentando impedir que tal pessoa avançasse. Sango lançava olhares ansiosos para trás e quando viu que chegavam quase deve um treco. Apertou os lados de Mirok, alertando. Este também deu uma olhada para trás e tentou impedir quem estava sua frente, mas fora tarde demais. Essa pessoa passou por debaixo de seus braços e já se encontrava na frente do casal.

- Inu-chan, o que você está fazendo com essa _aí_? Você não tinha me dito no cruzeiro que ia se encontrar comigo?- perguntou Kikyou com as bochechas vermelhas de raiva. – Eu fiquei te esperando MEIA HORA naquela merda de chafariz de foca! Ò.ó

Ao ouvir isso, Kagome, olhou imediatamente a InuYasha, arqueando uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. Já este, olhou as duas, confuso e sem palavras.

-Então...- persistiu Kikyou, nervosa. Sango e Mirok chegaram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Kagome baixou os olhos tristes. Será que o InuYasha a traiu ou era só mais uma artimanha de Kikyou?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando!- respondeu ele, abrindo os braços em sinal de estar confuso. Viu que Kagome ficara cabisbaixa e sentiu uma pontada no coração.

- COMO NÃO? COMO VOCÊ EXPLICA ESSE BILHETINHO AQUI, Ó! Ó!- gritou ela, esfregando um pedaço de papel no nariz do hanyou.

- Que bilhete?- tornou, ele, a perguntar.

- Esse bilhete:

_"Querida Kikyou", _

Espero que não tenha ficado chateada com tudo o que aconteceu entre nós. Sinceramente, não sei o que vi naquela garotinha, Kagome. O que mais quero é que ela largue do meu pé, agora, e vá crescer um pouquinho.

_ Estou disposto a largar tudo para poder voltar com você, uma mulher de verdade. Que sabe fazer com que eu me senti muito bem. _

_ Se ainda estiver a fim de ter esse corpo que te deseja, me encontra em cerca de meia hora no chafariz de foca perto do hotel. Você terá melhor tarde de sua vida! _

_InuYasha"_

Este olhou, incrédulo, para a garota que estava preste a derramar um rio de lágrimas a sua frente. Ficou sem entender nada, simplesmente olhando-a.

- E agora? Cadê a melhor tarde da minha vida? Hein?- escandalizou ela, chorando sem cessar. Kagome sentiu que iria passar mal diante de tudo aquilo. Já não entendia mais nada.

- Calma gente! Vamos discutir isso em outro lugar, sim?- sugeriu Mirok e eles se dirigiram para um lugar mais afastado, perto de algumas árvores.

- Esse bilhete não é meu! Eu não fiz isso! Eu...- começou InuYasha, ao chegarem, e Kagome lhe lançou um olhar gelado, misturado com repulsa e nojo. Afastou-se alguns passos, derramando, também lágrimas.

- InuYasha... Eu não acredito que você fez isso conosco!

- Kagome! Calma! – falou Sango, abraçando a amiga.

- Kagome...- chamou InuYasha, se aproximando dela, mas ela se afastou dele. Impaciente, Mirok perguntou:

- Kikyou? Como é que você tem certeza de que esse bilhete é mesmo do InuYasha?

- Ué... Porque tem o nome dele. E também porque o moço que me entregou esse bilhete disse que foi enviado por um hanyou.

- É! Só que eu não era o ÚNICO hanyou daquele barco!- disse InuYasha em sua defesa, e todos o olharam surpresos. Outro hanyou a bordo? Mas quem?

- Você está dizendo que alguém forjou isso? Mas quem? Ou melhor, a troco de que? Não faz sentido!- exclamou Kikyou, com a mente embaralhada.

- A única pessoa que passa seu tempo infernizando os outros: NARAK!

- É bem provável! Ele já fez isso conosco, não foi Sango?- comentou Mirok e sua namorada assentiu.

- É... Mas por que ele faria isso comigo?- questionou Kikyou, ainda desconfiada.

- Porque ele já estava cansado do mesmo joguinho. Ele queria algo mais picante. Algo que fizesse eu e Kagome brigar!- respondeu InuYasha olhando para noiva desesperado. Essa olho-o, confusa, tentando achar uma resposta. Por fim, decidiu confiar em seu noivo. Pois, confiança, é a base de um relacionamento. Assentiu, sorrindo, suavemente para ele. Então uma risadinha muito conhecida por eles, soou logo atrás e os cinco se viraram rapidamente.

- Como você é esperto, pirralho!- provocou Narak, surgindo em meio dos arbustos.

- O que você estava fazendo aí? Xeretando, como sempre? – perguntou Sango, fula da vida.

- O que eu faço e deixo de fazer não lhe convém, sua vadia de uma figa!- ofendeu, ele, lançando um olhar de repugnância a Sango. Mirok cerrou o punho, enraivecido, mas InuYasha o segurou.

- O que você quer aqui, seu idiota? – disse Kagome, olhando-o com tamanha repulsa. Narak sorriu, debochado, fazendo com que aumentasse a raiva de todos.

- Só vim ver o fruto do meu trabalho, sabe? – comentou, ele, olhando para as unhas como se a preocupação de cuidar elas fosse mais importante do que estava acontecendo.

- Muito trabalho é seu...- InuYasha chamou Narak de algo que, com certeza, não teria dito a mais ninguém.

- Que boca suja. Mas eu vou me dar ao trabalho de contar-lhes alguns de meus trabalhos: Sim, a confusão entre vocês três foi eu que armei. Eu nunca gostei de Kikyou como minha aliada. Ela era simplesmente uma peça que faltava para tornar toda essa confusão excitante. Claro que, antes, eu tinha que ficar empurrando Kouga pra cima da Kagome para fazer ciúmes a InuYasha, mas aquele lobinho é esperto! Logo que percebeu o que eu pretendia se mancou e percebeu que não conseguiria declarar seu amor a nossa querida Kagome! Ele estava, justamente, vindo lhes contar tudo o que havia descoberto sobre mim, mas eu bati com um abajur e o tranquei num armário de roupas próximo. Ah... Claro... Não posso me esquecer de seu adorável irmãozinho, InuYasha, e sua priminha Rin, Kagomezinha! Sim! Eu disse a direção da escola que eles estavam namorando! Vocês sabem as regras! Alguém que trabalha lá não pode namorar um aluno!hahah Foi um tanto divertido. E, é, fui eu quem prendeu Kagome, como ela bem sabe, na despensa da escola e botou fogo. Mas como ela não tinha provas, eu saí ileso. Ah, sim, claro! Fui eu que forjei a cartinha par Tsukiome em nome de Mirok fazendo os dois brigarem! Hihi Foi muito engraçado. Principalmente aquela apresentação ridícula de ontem à noite. Cantado aque...- mas Narak não teve tempo de terminar de contar seus planos. Não só Mirok, mas InuYasha, Kouga, que pelo jeito conseguiu se librar do armário de roupas e estava passando por perto, e Sesshoumaru que, pelo que parecia também havia vindo ao passeio. Kagome, Kikyou, Sango e Rin, que veio junto de Sesshoumaru, olharam a bola de poeira que havia se formado em meio de chutes, pontapés e socos. Deixaram Narak apanhar por um tempo e, depois de se darem por satisfeitas (que malvadas xDD), puxaram os outros quatro para que não acabassem matando o outro.

- Seus desgraçados! Um dia vocês vão ver! Eu vou fazer com que a vida dos oito torne-se um verdadeiro inferno!- e dizendo isso, Narak, saiu, cambaleando e expelindo sangue. InuYasha secou a o corte que havia na sua boca com a mão olhou para sua amada. Que retribuiu com um sorriso. Aproximaram-se os rostos e tocaram-se os lábios. Entreabrindo aboca e permitindo que gozassem do amor que sentiam. InuYasha enlaçou a cintura de Kagome e esta o seu pescoço. Ficaram assim, até perceberem o olhar de todos sobre eles. Kagome olhou para Kikyou e se sentiu muito mal. Agora entendia que ela fora manipulada por Narak e, na realidade, gostava mesmo de InuYasha, mas errou muito feio ao traí-lo. Abriu a boca para falar, mas ela foi mais rápida:

- Kagome... eu sinto muito mesmo por tudo que eu fiz! Eu não sei onde eu estava coma cabeça ao deixar ser manipulada por aquele verme! E, InuYasha, você tem todo o direito de me odiar por ter te traído. Eu... eu não tinha consciência da burrada que eu tinha feito ao deixar alguém que amava por um canalha que me embebedou para fazer aquilo! Que raiva!

- Isso são águas passadas Kikyou! Esqueça! Eu só quero te pedir uma coisa!- disse Kagome e Kikyou, olhou-a espantada.

- Fale.

- Você quer ser minha amiga?- Kikyou achou que parara de respirar. Depois de tudo que havia feito a Kagome, ela queria, agora, que fosse sua amiga? Impossível!

- Eu não mereço sua amizade! Depois de tudo o que fiz.

- Merece sim! E por isso, eu irei te convidar para ir conosco na festa que vai ter na boate aqui perto!- concluiu Kagome sorrindo. Mirok, olhou-a espantada pela amiga ser tão informada e perguntou:

- Como é que você sabe da festa? Só deve ser ninja OO

- Ta escrito naquele papel ali atrás! OO- respondeu ela, apontando para a parede e todos caíram na gargalhada.

Passaram um verdadeiro dia de diversão após esse incidente. Kagome, InuYasha, Mirok, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga e Kikyou, juntaram-se e fizeram a maior bagunça, parque a fora. Andaram em todos os tobogãs (até mesmo os de criança em forma de dinossauros), nas rampas, em todas as piscinas e chafarizes. Pularam, cantaram, espernearam e gritaram, assustando todo mundo que estava perto.

Após todo esse fuzuê, se dirigiram ao hotel onde tomaram banho e se arrumaram para ir a boate. InuYasha e Kagome ficaram no mesmo quarto (Mirok e Sango também) e, agora, o hanyou esperava sua noiva tomar banho enquanto escuta música deitado em sua cama. Distraía-se olhado para uma rachadura no teto quando sentiu um gostoso perfume no ar. Levantou a cabeça e encontrou Kagome de toalha olhando para ele. Instantaneamente, corou diante da beleza da criatura a sua frente. Seu cabelo grudava nos ombros molhados, junto com a toalha que moldava seu corpo deixando a mostra suas curvas. InuYasha ficou tonto diante daquela visão e desviou o olhar para que Kagome não pensasse nada de errado. Dirigiu-se para o banho, onde ficou por mais uns 10 minutos.

Depois de sair do banho, encontrou Kagome já pronta. Vestia um vestido azul claro de um tecido que deixava moldado o seu corpo, mas no fim era meio largo, não muito. Terminava em forma de ponta. A parte mais curta no meio da coxa e a outra quase no joelho. Era frente única, valorizando seus seios, e deixava as costas à mostra. Era simples, elegante o bastante par uma boate, bonito, sensual e, ao mesmo tempo, meigo. Seu cabelo estava solto, liso, mas terminava enrolado nas pontas. Calçava uma sandália. Kagome se virou para ele e, agora, foi sua vez de ficar tonta com a visão a sua frente. InuYasha estava só coma toalha enrolada na cintura, deixando a mostra sua barriga definida e os músculos de seus braços. Fazendo uma sincronia perfeita que deixaria qualquer mulher maluca. Corou furiosamente e, rapidamente, resmungou algo a ver com "ver como Sango está".

- Sango... E aí? Ta tudo bem? – perguntou Kagome, batendo na porta. Esta abriu-se sozinha e Kagome ruborizou-se ao atrapalhar Sango e Mirok que estavam, digamos, namorando. A garota de olhos castanhos encontrava-se contra a parede e Mirok, antes, estava beijando-a (na boca! ÒO Ñ PENSEM BESTEIRAS)

- Desculpa!- e fechou a porta. Onde é que o mundo vai parar? A cada porta encontra-se um bando de loucos. Sango abriu a porta de novo e sorriu para ela, envergonhada.

- Que isso Kagome! O Mirok inventou de me agarrar, esse tarado!- comunicou a amiga, puxando-a para dentro do quarto.

- É... mas você gostou!- falou Mirok e saiu rindo da namorada que ficara com a cara cor de pimentão.

Os oito encontraram-se, na boate às 10 horas da noite e a festa já fervia. A música tocava muito alta e a pista estava lotada, iluminada por luzes que piscavam de um lado para o outro. Espremeram-se e, finalmente, conseguiram arranjar um lugar para dançar. Balançavam o corpo de acordo com a música e riam um dos outros, por nenhuma razão. Logo os casais começaram a se beijar e, eles viram, Kikyou e Kouga, juntos, próximos a eles. Kagome e InuYasha riram, felizes pelos dois terem conseguido alguém de quem gostassem e uma música conhecida por este casal. (dessa vez eu vou por a letra certa xDD a do segundo cap tava errada e eu naum sabia OO)

Every wicked minute  
I sit here thinking of you  
I can´t wait to get in  
I´m waiting for the week to be trough

(Todo minuto perverso, eu sentei ali pensando em você  
Não posso esperar pra conseguir isso, estou esperando a semana  
acabar)

Saturday´s the only day I wake up thinking ´bout  
Cause any other day is just another day no doubt  
Cause every time I think about you, thoughts go trough my mind  
And everybody´s working for the weekend

(Sábado é o único dia que acordo pensando nisso  
Porque um outro dia é simplesmente um outro dia sem dúvida  
Porque toda hora eu penso em você, pensamentos rondam minha  
mente  
E todos estão trabalhando pro fim de semana)

De acordo que a música tocava, um sentimento brotava dentro deles. A música que havia os unido tocava novamente para eles.

Everything is alright on a Saturday night  
Tonight I´ve got all my fellows with their honeys by my side  
The DJ spins a record ´till it hits the morning light  
And everything´s gonna be OK  
Cause it´s a Saturday

(Tudo está bem num sábado à noite  
(Hoje a noite todos meus amigos caíram quando vieram pro meu lado?  
O DJ toca um sucesso até que chega a luz do dia  
E tudo ficará bem, porque é sábado)

Ain´t thinking about Monday or Tuesday or Wednesday it´s alright  
Ain´t thinking about Thursday or Friday cause tonight´s Saturday night

(Não estou pensando na segunda ou na terça ou na quarta  
Está tudo bem  
Não estou pensando na quinta ou na sexta porque essa noite é  
Sábado à noite)

Seus corpos se aproximarem ao relembrarem daquela noite inesquecível. Agora sabendo a razão daquela pequena decepção que tiveram no fim. Mas isso não importava mais.

**Every wicked hour  
I think about the single by my side  
And I can´t wait much longer  
Wanna show you how I feel for you tonight **

(Toda hora perverso, eu penso somente em você bem do meu lado  
E não posso esperar muito mais, quero te mostrar o que sinto por  
você hoje à noite)

**Saturday´s the only day I wake up thinking ´bout  
Cause any other day is just another day no doubt  
Cause every time I think about you, thoughts go trough my mind  
And everybody´s working for the weekend **

(Sábado é o único dia que acordo pensando nisso  
Porque um outro dia é outro dia sem dúvida  
Porque toda hora eu penso em você, pensamentos rondam minha  
mente  
E todos estão trabalhando pro fim de semana) ...

Separaram-se-se do beijo que haviam selado e olhavam-se apaixonados. Não queria que aquilo acabasse. Apenas sorriram, contentes.

-InuYasha... Eu te amo!

-Eu também, Kagome! Eu também...

Continua...

Oieeee! O/ Finalmente, depois de um milênio eu deixei a preguiça de lado e consegui escrever o capítulo em um dia \o/\o/ (por isso q naum ficou uma maravilha ¬¬") XDDD Não tem importância!

Pois é... aí está o último capítulo da fanfic...(Não sei como é que tem gente q lê ela ainda uu) Posso muito bem dizer que não fui muito boa, mas, do mesmo jeito, eu espero que vocês tenham curtido ela bastante e o próximo cap eu TENTO não demora XDD I'm just kidding people heheh Enquanto isso, quem quiser ler a fanfic que eu fiz coma Lokinha, o nome dela é "Acidentalmente Entrelaçados", ou procure por Dessa-i-Loka. Até agora ela só tem um cap, mas já estamos providenciando o segundo. Quem quiser ler, está melhor do que a minha XD E garanto que o segundo cap será melhor que o primeiro.

Portanto, beijinhos e até O/

Agradecimentos:

Naomi H. N 

Oie mãe! Huahuan Que bom que você achou kawaii o cap. Eu também adoro aquela música. Minha imrã entrou com ela nos seus quinze anos! E não precisa agradecer pelo agradecimento especial porque você me ajudou bastante! Beijão E muuuuito obrigado por revisar o cap pra mim!

Kagome(Sango)Naoko 

Xdd Oi... que bom q você amou a música XDD Huhua QUE? OKOUGA VOLTAR ATRÁS E ASSASSINAR O INU XDD QUE ISSO! HUAHUA zuera! Pois é... Mas ele arranjo alguém para se coça xDDDDDDDDDDDDDE Que bom q você gostou beijos

Marcella 

Oie! Tudo bom? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap! Nossa! Tá baixando a música? ' huahua Eu fikei feliz de pôr essa música. Quase morri procurando pela música perfeita e ela estava debaixo do meu nariz (música q minha irmã entrou nos quinze dela) ' Valeu pelos elogios! Continue lendo viu? Beijão estalado

Houshi kawai Oieee! XD Que bom q você naum morreu XDDD huahua Pior tadinho do Shippou, mas o Shi tb dexa desejar Xdd Que bom q vc tá amando a fic! Elogios me dão ânimo (óbvio ¬¬) xD E DESCUUUUUUUUULPA PELA LOOOONGA DEMORA XDDD Beijos Kk-chan 

Hi dear! Que bom q você achouq valeu a pena esperar pelo cap! Até ue achei lindo hmm Olha... Eu queri Muito! Estar na pele da Sango naquele momento! Hauhauhua E desculpa a demroa " Beijos

Nayara 

Oi de novo Fico happy por vc estar amando a fic e espero que continue lendo ( e comentando xD) E se vc kiser ler uma fic bonita (foi o teu elogio valeu o/) lê Acidentalmente Entrelaçados! Tá só no primeiro cap, mas não demora pra chega o segundo! Beijão

Amanda e Luana 

A dupla imbatível xD tod e brincaderia viu? Tudo blz com vcs? OO nossa valeu pelos elogios E é tá acabando xD Q pena TT Mas leiam a fic q eu falei lá em cima! E desculpa pela demora! Beijão

Samy Higurashi 

Oie É a múica caiu como uma luva... concordo xD Se acha q tá bem escrito? Q bom ' Fico happy Sem problemas naum ter comentado E desculpe pela demora XP Beijos

AgomeVS 

Mana querida do coração! Viu que to fazendo propaganda da nossa fic? Huahua Isso é bom. Sem problema por naum ter comentado antes... Pc às vezes enche ¬¬ Só espero q tenha gostado bejão

Moly Higurashi 

Hi o/ Que bom que você gostou da fic! Fico mto feliz e espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb. Desculap pela demora e beijão!

_Tá aí gente! Só peço que quem não for do fanfiction net, ponha o e-mail pra mim avisa das atualizações! Beijão e até : _


	15. Happy day

Último cap pra vcs! Enjoy it!

-blá blá blá – fala dos personagens

- (blá blá blá) – minha intromissões

Capítulo 15

Os últimos raios de Sol desapareciam lentamente no céu, enquanto pequenos pontinhos de luz começavam a brotar num intenso azul escuro. O clima estava agradável e a cidade parecia extremamente calma apesar de ser o fim do dia onde a maioria das pessoas voltava para suas casas.

Mas, enquanto isso, em um templo, mais precisamente no quarto de uma certa garota, acontecia exatamente o contrário. Uma voz feminina ecoou no ar visivelmente irritada.

-Kagome! Não dá para você parar um instante sequer?

-Não dá! To muito nervosa - respondeu Kagome que estava sentada na beirada de sua cama a ponto de roer suas impecáveis unhas.

Olhou para a amiga que bufou irritada. E não era pra menos. Fazia exatamente 15 minutos que Sango tentava faze-la se vestir, mas a amiga se recusava andado pelo quarto somente de roupa íntima. Sango lançou-lhe um olhar impaciente e foi se sentar ao lado de Kagome que mirava o chão, culpada. Abraçou a última pelos ombros e encostou sua cabeça na dela.

-Como é que você me agüenta, hein?- perguntou ela sorrindo e Sango deu uma risada.

Haviam se passado quatro anos desde o cruzeiro e todos haviam mudado de alguma forma. InuYasha e Mirok haviam se tornado homens e adquirido um pouco mais de responsabilidade trabalhando na empresa do Pai de InuYasha. Um pouco. Kagome e Sango estavam cursando a faculdade de Engenharia de Alimentos e trabalhavam em uma fábrica da Elma Chips (pq será?). E quando estavam de folga, ajudavam a Sra. Higurashi que havia cursado veterinária e montado um Pet Shop onde cuidava, principalmente, de cachorros.

Sango olhou para a amiga e sorriu para ela. Kagome não havia mudado nada. Bom... fisicamente sim. Havia adquirido corpo de mulher. Os quadris mais largos e o busto mais protuberante. Os cabelos mais compridos e havia crescido mais alguns centímetros. Tinha adquirido, também, um pouco de responsabilidade, mas continuava a mesma amiga brincalhona que, muitas vezes, se atrasava, chegando com suas desculpas e um sorriso envergonhado. E não ia ser hoje, no dia de seu casamento, que isso iria mudar.

-Entra!- pediu Kagome ao ouvir uma batida na porta. A Sra. Higurashi, vestida formalmente entrou sorrindo para a filha.

-Você ainda não se vestiu?- perguntou ela.

-Hehe Não! Não dá, mãe! Estou muito nervosa.

-Filha vem cá!- pediu a Sra. Higurashi, e Kagome obedeceu. Sua mãe retirou uma delicada pulseira de diamantes e colocou no pulsa da filha. Kagome olhou surpresa para ela que somente sorriu.

-Mãe! Você não pode me dar isso! Foi a primeira jóia que o papai te deu!

-Posso sim e devo! Hoje é o dia mais feliz de sua vida e o máximo que eu posso fazer por você é dar-lhe isso e desejar o melhor para você -disse a Mãe de Kagome e os olhos dessa começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

-Não Kagome! Não chore! Vai estragar a maquilagem!- ordenou a Mãe limpando as lágrimas da filha. – Ponha seu vestido e desce ok?

-Kagome...- começou Sango logo que a Sra. Higurashi saiu, mas Kagome se virou e disse:

-Vamos começar então?

xxxxxx-----xxxxxx

O casamento seria realizado no templo Higurashi, embaixo da árvore onde InuYasha havia pedido Kagome em casamento. Algumas cadeiras brancas haviam sido postadas diante do altar improvisado, divididas por um tapete de pétalas de flores. Luminárias em forma de estrela foram penduradas pelo templo e a árvore havia sido enfeitada com pisca-pisca.

Os convidados já estavam postados em seus lugares e a cerimônia estava preste a começar. InuYasha e sua mãe, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, entraram primeiro, ele vestindo o habitual terno de casamento e ela vestido longo da cor champagne cheio de brilhos em forma de flor. Sendo assim, logo em seguida, entrou seus padrinhos, Sesshoumaru, de terno, e Rin também de vestido longo azul claro meio degradê e um decote v.

Para não entrar sozinha, a o pai de InuYasha acompanhou a mãe de Kagome até o altar, ele de terno e ela de longo na cor ver claro. Atrás vieram os padrinhos de Kagome, Mirok de terno, e Sango com um vestido vermelho vivo com um decote nas costas e o cabelo preso em um coque bagunçado. Sorriram para InuYasha quando se postaram junto ao altar. InuYasha tentou retribuir, mas parecia que seu corpo não obedecia. Lançou um olhar nervoso para eles e ficou a esperar Kagome. E esperou. 5, 10, 15 minutos e nada da bendita chegar. Já estava se perguntado se Kagome havia mudado de idéia e havia fugido pra longe.

-Mas que demora!- exclamou ele baixinho e Rin deu uma risadinha.

-Não esquenta InuYasha! Noiva demora mesmo!- tentou, ela, tranqüiliza-lo.

-Ainda mais a Kagome. Ela SEMPRE chega atrasada!- completou Sango que, do outro lado do altar, conseguiu ouvir. InuYasha soltou um suspiro de impaciência e olhou para a entrada. Arregalou os olhos, boquiabrindo a boca em sinal de surpresa. Lá estava Kagome, junto de seu avô, sorrindo para ele e certamente muito nervosa porque sua mão tremia levemente no braço do acompanhante. Os convidados olharam para trás e soltaram suspiros ao ver Kagome vestida daquela maneira. Seu vestido era tomara-que-caia, colado ao corpo até a cintura e dividido em dois tipos de tecidos: na parte do busto era rendado e algumas partes eram semitransparentes; na parte da cintura era, também, semitransparente, mas era todo incrustado com brilhos que nem "strass" que, dependendo da posição da posição da luz, parecia que haviam sido ali coladas as estrelas do céu. A parte de baixo era rodada, escondendo suas pernas que, ao caminhar, revelava sua sandália prata.

Linda! Era o que pensava InuYasha quando a viu. Parecia um anjo.Seu cabelo estava cacheado e em uma espécie de coque meio preso meio solto, onde estavam postos diversos "pontos de luz" que refletiam, discretamente, a luz junto de uma pulseira em seu pulso direito. O avô de Kagome parou no meio do caminho onde InuYasha teria que ir busca-la. Apertou as mãos de InuYasha e este pegou levemente a mão de Kagome, sorrindo, e beijou sua testa.

-Aiiii... que lindo! Eu acho que eu vou chorar!- comentou Sango com Mirok quando viu dois de seus melhores amigos subirem ao altar juntos. Mirok deu uma risadinha para provocá-la.

-Choronaaaaa! Manteiguinha derretidaaaa!- caçoou ele.

-Você vai ver quando a gente sair daqui!- respondeu Sango sinistramente.

-OO'

A cerimônia transcorreu normalmente entre os suspiros dos convidados, o choro de alguns parentes e os olhares apaixonados dos dois. O padre se aproximou mais deles e se dirigiu primeiro a InuYasha:

-Você, InuYasha Taishou, aceita Kagome Higurashi como sua legítima esposa para amá-la e respeita-la...- ia perguntando o padre e InuYasha não desgrudava os olhos de Kagome. Estava tão absorto que quase não ouviu nada. Até que Kagome olhou para ele estranha e ele se tocou que era vez dele de falar.

-Hã...A que?... ACEITO!- respondeu quase gritando e levantando um braço. Kagome caiu na gargalhada.

-Kagome! õo – repreendeu ele.

-Desculpa... Não deu para segurar.

-Você, Kagome Higurashi, aceita InuYasha Taishou como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeita-lo...-e Kagome respondeu afirmativamente apesar de continuar se segurando pra não rir. As alianças foram abençoadas, mesmo que tivesse demorado porque Mirok havia se esquecido aonde havia posto deixando Sango puta da vida. Trocaram-nas e finalmente o padre disse:

-Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

-Finalmente!- declarou InuYasha fazendo Kagome rir. (ô guria que ri õo Parece uma das hienas do Rei leão). InuYasha se aproximou de sua amada, pegando-a pela cintura, e selaram um beijo apaixonado.

-AHHH! Que lindo! Você não acha Mirok?- perguntou Sango sacudindo ele feito louca quando percebeu que seu namorado não respondia. Virou para o lado e encontrou Mirok derramando lágrimas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Seu bebê chorão! Depois vem falar de mim! Eu sabia!

-Snif...snif...Eu não agüentei! São tantas emoções!- respondeu Mirok com um lencinho rendado e mexendo a mão de um jeito meio "esmunhecado".

-OO Meu Deus! MIROK! Você virou gay? TT- assustou-se Sango, em voz baixa para não atrapalhar nada enquanto os noivos saíam em meio a arroz e se dirigiam ao lugar onde seria a festa.

-OPA! Que isso! Sou muito macho! Ta me estranhando é? Òó- perguntou ele tocando fora o lencinho. Sango abriu o sorriso.

-Pensei que ia perder o amor da minha vida...- declarou ela olhando-o radiante. Mirok parou, pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e disse:

-Você nunca vai me perder, meu anjo. Eu vou até o inferno para ficar junto de você!- e deu um beijinho sincero em Sango que se derreteu diante daquela declaração.

-Ta... mas isso não prova que você não é gay!

-¬¬'

InuYasha e Kagome cumprimentaram os convidados por um longo tempo antes de conseguirem falar com seus amigos e parentes direito. Inicialmente era para ter sido uma festa com poucas pessoas, mas, com a influência da mãe de Kagome e da mãe de InuYasha, eles acabaram convidando umas 200 pessoas. Após terminarem de jantar, ficaram a olhar os convidados quando Sango, Mirok, Rin e Sesshoumaru se aproximaram da mesa para poderem falar com eles. Kagome sorriu ao vê-los ali.

-Kagome! Você nem sabe!- comentou Sango com cara de enterro sentando-se do lado da amiga. Kagome mirou-a, preocupada.

-O que houve?

-Uma decepção! O Mirok é GAY!- exclamou ela com os olhos arregalados. InuYasha começou a rir e perguntou:

-Você só soube agora? Oo Ele até é membro do Clube da Purpurina! Eu vi na carteira dele!

-Cala a boca! ¬¬ Eu não sou GAY!- disse Mirok pela milésima vez aquela noite.

-Como você sabe essas coisas InuYasha? Oo- perguntou Sesshoumaru, desconfiado. Kagome olhou para o marido a espera da reação deste. InuYasha ficou em silêncio, ignorando a pergunta de seu irmão. Mas Kagome não se deu por vencida.

-Iiih... Isso ta muito estranho! Será que eu casei com um gay?- perguntou-se Kagome olhando para Sango que abriu um sorriso.

-Nós só temos decepções amorosas né amiga ? n.n – comentou Sango diante de cara enfurecida deles.

-Bleh! Quando vai começar a festa?- perguntou InuYasha bocejando abertamente. Todos olham para ele surpreendidos. Vendo essa reação ele pergunta:

-O que?

-Acabamos de comer! OO Além disso eu nem vou poder dançar direito!- respondeu Rin acariciando sua barriga. Estava grávida de 7 meses. Um menino.

-Feh... Eu quero me divertir isso ta um tédio! As únicas coisas divertidas são beijar a Kagome e tirar sarro das roupas dos outros! Olha a roupa daquela ali!

-É sua prima! OO- repreendeu Kagome.

-E daí? Ela tem mau gosto!

-Aham...Horrorosa!- concordou Mirok sentando-se de pernas cruzadas do outro lado de InuYasha. Sango, Kagome, Rin e Sesshoumaru arregalaram os olhos. A boiolice tava pegando!

Finalmente, após algum tempo, a festa iria começar, como já é de costume, o casal abriu a pista de dança com uma música lenta fazendo com que alguns casais fossem para pista de dança. Dentre a maioria os mais velhos. InuYasha já entediado de todo aquele blá blá blá, mandou o DJ botar uma música que preste e a festa, oficialmente, começou.

-InuYasha! Você ta bem hoje?- perguntou Kagome ao se noivo enquanto dançavam uma música do Beatles (o/ xDD).

-Como não estaria? Casei com mulher que eu amo - começou ele pegando Kagome pela mão- vou estar com ela todos os dias da minha vida – Kagome deu uma viradinha segurando a mão de InuYasha- E vou poder beijar ele dizer que a amo TODOS esses dias.

Kagome parou de dançar ao ouvir aquilo. Atirou-se no pescoço do seu amado e desatou a chorar. InuYasha, surpreso com a ação da esposa simplesmente começou a rir.

-Seu insensível! Porque você ta rindo?- perguntou Kagome, em tom de brincadeira, se desvencilhando do marido.

-Kagome sua chorona! – caçoou ele.

-Ahhh! É assim! Você vai ver! Vou te deixar sem Ramen por UM MÊS!- contra atacou Kagome botando as mãos na cintura. InuYasha arregalou os olhos.

-PUTZ! Como você é má! OO- comentou InuYasha fazendo uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado. Kagome riu malvadamente.

-Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- alguém gritava histericamente atrás deles. Viraram-se com ninguém menos que Shippou crescido. Na realidade só estava um pouco mais alto. InuYasha fechou a cara logo que o viu.

-Bah... mas nem no meu casamento eu me livro dessa peste!- murmurou InuYasha baixinho vendo a criança abraçar Kagome, feliz.

-Shippou-chan! Como você cresceu! Onde estava todo esse tempo?- perguntou Kagome dando-lhe um abraço de urso.

-Preso no banheiro! OO

-QUÊ?

-Isso mesmo! Quando eu estava saindo do banheiro alguém me empurrou pra dentro e me trancou np banheiro! OO Só consegui sair agora!

-OO Credo! E você não conseguiu ver quem fez isso? – perguntou ele a o pequeno somente balançou a cabeça negativamente. As peças começavam a se encaixar. Quem não gostaria de Shippou para trancar o coitado no banheiro? (eu conhece um monte D) Espera aí! Teve uma hora que o InuYasha disse que ia no banheiro, mas demorou demais pra isso. Kagome olhou para o lado, mas viu que InuYasha já não estava mais lá. Esgueirava-se entre as pessoas tentando fugir, desesperadamente.

- MÃOS AO ALTO!- gritou ela e InuYasha congelou. Levou as mãos atrás da cabeça e virou-se lentamente. Algumas pessoas pararam para olhar, com a expressão de quem estavam loucos pra rir.

-Sim, senhora Policial!- respondeu InuYasha com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Kagome se aproximou dele e apalpou os bolsos traseiros da calça de InuYasha.

-EPA! Kagome não sabia que você era tarada!- exclamou InuYasha desvencilhando-se das mãos de Kagome que insistiam naquela ação.

-O que? Quer dizer que a Srta. Kagome ta virada em uma safadinha, é?- era Mirok, marcado de batom pelo rosto, chegando na cena junto de Sango que estava SEM batom.

-Cala boca Mirok! XD- disse Kgome tentando "apalpar" a bunda de InuYasha que corria de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça. Gritava ordens para seu noivo parar, mas esse só ria da cara dela. Muitas vezes deixava que Kagome quase o pegasse se safava rapidinho. Essa, já estressada, olhou para as orelhinhas do marido e simplesmente disse:

-SENTA!- imediatamente InuYasha se atirou no chão. Kagome arregalou os olhos, rindo, ao ver o marido estatelado no chão e correu junto a ele. Antes de ver se o marido estava bem, pegou algo no bolso traseiro da calça dele.

-Por que você se atirou no chão? Oo- perguntou ela levanto InuYasha.

-Sabe que eu não sei! OO

-Bom... Consegui o que eu queria!- comentou Kagome, levantando uma chavezinha prata para que Sango, Mirok e Shippou pudessem ver.

-Hã? – todos, menos InuYasha.

-Feh.. ¬¬ Me descobriram!- declarou ele, rabugento. Ficaram em silêncio até que caiu a ficha e Shippou concluiu:

-Foi você quem me trancou no banheiro!

Jura?- disse InuYasha, sarcástico.

-Seu malvado!- enfezou o pequeno e InuYasha sorriu diabolicamente.

-Você é muito chato piá! Queria me livrar um pouquinho de você! D

-InuYasha seu mau! Òó- falou Sango apenas por falar. InuYasha olhou para sua noiva que parecia um cão raivoso.

-Kag-chan... morzinho do Inuzinho... não fica brava não...

-InuYasha! Ùú - começou ela e InuYasha estreitou os olhos, temendo o que viria a seguir.

-O quê, morzinho?

-SENTA!- e lá foi ele, de novo, estelar-se no chão.

A festa continuou até cedinho da manhã, claro que, sem antes acabar com o Mirok dançando o hino gay e Sango correndo atrás dele com a sandália na mão. Kagome e InuYasha ficaram até uma hora antes de acabar a festança. Dirigiram-se a um dos hotéis mais finos da cidade. InuYasha pegou Kagome no colo antes de entrarem no quarto.

-Não precisava me carregar, Inu!- disse Kagome sorrindo feito louca quando InuYasha a largou, suavemente, na cama. Esse deu um sorrisinho misterioso.

-Tenho um presente pra você!- declarou ele, abrindo a mala que estava aos pés da cama. Iriam partir para lua-de-mel, no outro dia. Voltou com uma caixa retangular nas mãos.

-O que é?- perguntou Kagome curiosa, recebendo o presente nas mãos.

-Abra e descobrirá! – disse ele piscando para a amada e indo para o banheiro. Ouviu o grito de Kagome e começou a rir. Abriu a porta e deparou-se com a esposa segurando uma lingerie rosinha com orelhinhas de gatinho felpuda . Olhou para ele, com os olhos arregalados. InuYasha ria sem parar.

-Você não está esperando que eu use ISSO, né?- perguntou ela levanto a lingerie e InuYasha riu mais ainda. –Miau ¬¬

-Não! Era só brincadeira... Seu presente continua dentro da caixa!- respondeu ele sentando-se do lado da esposa na cama. Kagome olhou de novo para a caixa e só, então, reparou que havia outra caixa menor dentro da maior. Pegou-a e a abriu. Quase morreu do coração.

-InuYasha! Você não hipotecou nossa nova casa pra comprar isso neh? – questionou Kagome, surpresa.

-Claro que não!

-OO ah.. Meu deus! É LINDO! Obrigada!– disse Kagome pegando o colar de diamantes que InuYasha havia lhe dado. Abraçou-o forte. Com os olhos brilhando, largou o presente no aparador e se aproximou do marido. Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, InuYasha a beijou apaixonadamente. Kagome correspondeu e, depois, disse:

-Te amo, Inu! Essa noite serei sua!- InuYasha sorriu marotamente, pegou o rosto de Kagome entre as mãos e disse:

-Eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo... – e a beijou novamente. Kagome riu feito criança quando ganha um doce e olhou para InuYasha.

-Será que nossos filhos vão ter essas suas orelhinhas kawaii?

-Ora... tudo é possível!- e dizendo isso, puxou sua amada para perto de si, beijando ternamente e desfrutando de todo o amor que sentia por ela.

Fim /o/

Olhando para unhas bem feliz Oie gente! A quanto tempo Pois é... Sou um lerda! Fiquei muito tempo me dedicando ao meu blog e esqueci de escrever o último cap! XDD Agora de férias eu me dedico mais a "Acidentalmente Entrelaçados" ok? Eu prometo xD

Yep! Esse foi o último cap da fic! Vcs gostaram? Odiaram? O que acharam? Quero saber TUDO! Por isso! Rewies Por favor! XD

Pra quem quiser saber como o vestido e a lingerie da Kagome era os links estão aí embaixo .

Vestido de casamento da kag:

http/ ou menos como era lingerie da kag:

http/ Bom... Espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha fic. Eu gosto muito dela porque ela é minha primeira fic XD Claro que tem muitos caps, como os primeiros, que estão terrivelmente escritos! XDD Mas faz parte! Eu gosto do mesmo jeito! Quero agradecer de coração todos que comentaram e acompanharam a fic... THANK SO MUCH!

Sem o apoio de vocês eu não teria chegado até aqui! Arigatou!

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

Mami Naomi :por ter me ajudado quando tava quase desistindo de escrever o cap, e por ter revisado o cap. Desculpa por ter ficado de enchendo o dia todo XDD Melhoras

Kagome(Sango) :por ter me aturado pedindo imagem sempre XD Gomen por tudo! Te dolu

Gy-chan: Sem seu incentivo não teria postado a fic nunca XD Brigathanks! smack

**Agradecimentos pelos coments:**

Ju-Sng

Oie/o/ Nussa se ta lendo desde o meio dia minha fic! XDD Nhá! Que bom que você gostou! Fico tão feliz i.i Huahua Muito lindo o Mirok cantado aquela música para Sango neh? TT Até eu me derreti! Xpp

Beijão pra vc tb e continue comentando viu?

Sango

Hi Que bom que vc gostou da fic! E como eu já devo ter dito! Deixei vc por ela! Hehe Mas põe o link daqui pra comentarem ok?

Beijinhos e tomara que tenha aproveitado o último cap! Me manda o link o seu blog pq eu acho q perdi xDD

Samy Higurashi

o/o/ Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Não calma não é fim! Bom agora é! Nesse cap XDDD Esperoq que tenha gostado do cap e não precisa chora huahuahuahua

Beijinhus

Naomi H. N

Mãããããããe! o/ haha Pior vc semrpe dá a revisada e, sendo assim, já lê o cap! xD Vc leu esse todo mas eu keru coment oo Keru keru keru XD Te adoluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Bejinhus

Kk-chan

Kk-chan /o/ WAAA Como vc tah? Eaí? Gostou desse cap? Tomara que sim!E´fazia um tempão que eu não atualizava XP Que bom q c gostou du cap oo Fico taum feliz Faz faculdade de que more/o/ Pois é... resolvi deixa a Kikyou boazinha! Não sei o que me deu OO XDDD Bem loca mesmu, eu. XDD Como vc viu ele naum voltou! É... na realidade ela casou com o Kouga mas eu não quis pôr na fic... XD BJINHUS

Sango-Yuki

Oie! Que bom que vc ta amando a fic! Nhá fico taum feliz ao ouvir isso!Credo já é a terceira vez q vc lia? Hahua Q bom q vc resolveu comentar /o/ Isso me incentiva a continuar!

Beijos :

Paty

Nhá oi... xe me add nu ms neh? Hauahua Eu naum lembrava qm era! XPP huahua Nhu desculpa por fazer vc esperar pelo cap xD To vendo q vc ker me matar mas tudo bem XD TÁ AÍ! Tomara q tenha gostado e estou esperando seu rewie! smack

This is it! Aqui termino minha fic! Espero rewies e obrigado por tudo! Amo vcs!

Dessa-chan

Status:

Comendo: nada XD mas antes um brigadeiro da minha irmã q tinha aparência de merda oo/

Ouçando (XD): It's my life- Bom Jovi

Teclando: Mami Naomi

o/ Fui…


End file.
